Harmonie
by Harone
Summary: FIC COMPLETE ! Quand Hermione Granger change de camps en devenant mangemort, quand Draco Malfoy tombe amoureux d'elle, quand Ginny abandonne ses études pour entrer au sein de l'ordre du Phoenix.C'est ce que raconte cette fic! DMHG bien sur!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : _Solitude_**

Harmonie ! attend moi !

Elle se rendait à l'université, ses cheveux d'ambre retombant en de jolies boucles sur sa poitrine. Cela faisait 3 ans qu'elle étudiait la psychosociologie à Paris.

Cette matière la passionait. Pouvoir analyser un comportement, une gestuelle et des propos, tout cela à l'insu des individus, était pour elle une façon optimale de gérer sa vie, de contrôler son entourage, du moins celui qui ne faisait pas partie de sa vie étudiante.

Salut Gwen…Elle ôta les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

Houla ! ça ne va pas aujourd'hui…

Si, si… c'est cet examen qui m'angoisse. Pas assez révisé…

Oui…c'est vrai que bosser un mois entier sur ses cours, en y passant parfois des nuits entières… Tu déconnes ma belle, tu aurais dû travailler plus ! lança son amie avec sarcasme.

Te fous pas de moi Gwendoline ! Je sais ce que je dis !

Arrête un peu ton cinéma ! lui répliqua la petite brune, Cela fait une semaine que je révise et je pense être prête pour cet exam… Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'es pas ! S'il te plaît ! Oh et puis tu m'agaces à la fin ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! Tu sais quoi, on se parlera en fin de journée, quand tout ça sera fini.

Elle stoppa sa marche illico. Bravo ! tu as réussi à m'angoisser aussi ! lanca t-elle l'air interdit . Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Et elle reparti d'une allure plus vive, laissant derrière elle une Harmonie stupéfaite, consciente de devoir passer une journée angoissante, toute seule.

Après quelques secondes d'absence, Harmonie repri ses esprits et continua sa route en remettant ses écouteurs pour échapper au bruit infernal d'une ville en ébullition.

Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait incroyablement seule. 3 ans qu'elle était arrivée à Paris. Cette ville anonyme aux multiples facettes, cette ville à la fois fascinante et déprimante, cette ville à la fois si extraordinaire mais sujette à entraîner les individus faibles à sombrer dans la folie.

Oui elle se sentait seule, oui elle sentait une douce folie s'emparer d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu de vie auparavant, rien de ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou connaître avant ces trois années ne semblait vouloir lui revenir en mémoire. Comme si son cerveau refusait toute projection dans le passé. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de se souvenir, une douleur insupportable lui ensserait le cœur. Alors elle abandonnait ses tentatives…

Elle avait pourtant tout essayé, lui semblait-elle. Des opérations les plus concrètes aux plus impensables. Des opérations qu'elle menait sans l'aide de personne. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait parlé à personne du mal qui la rongeait. Pas même à Gwen, sa plus proche amie. Même elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre son esprit torturé et frustré, pensait-elle.

Ce dernier mois, que Gwen pensait consacré aux révisions de leus examens, elle l'avait passé à étudier, bien sûr, mais pas seulement.

Son attirance pour les sciences occultes devait rester secrète. Les recherches qu'elle menait sur ce domaine l'avaient parfois comblée, parfois déçue.

Lorsqu'elle avait emménagé dans son petit appartement, elle avait d'abord tenté de retrouver ses parents. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle les avait perdus de vue, elle ne savait pas comment, non plus, elle avait perdu ses amis, elle ne se souvenait d'ailleurs même plus de leurs visages ou de leurs presonalités aux uns commes aux autres.

Enfin, elle ne savait pas comment une carte de crédit donnant accès à un compte à faire pâlir la reine d'Anglettere, lui était arrivée entre les mains.

Le lendemain, en se rendant à l'université pour la rentrée, elle avait croisé Gwen sur le chemin et elles avaient tout de suite sympatisé. En discutant, elles s'étaient rendu compte qu'elles habitaient des rues parrallèles et le soir même, elles s'étaient rerouvées pour boire un café à la petite brasserie du coin.

Harmonie avait abandonné ses recherches quelques mois durant, sortant dans les bars de nuit avec sa nouvelle amie, rencontrant des individus plus ou moins passionants, et consacrant le reste de son temps à ses études, pour lesquelles elle vouait une passion hors du commun.

Puis, le mal était revenu. Ce mal qui la plongeait dans une solitude indescriptible. Alors elle s'était réfugiée dans la lecture. Des tas de livres traitants de sujets aussi divers que passionnants. Mais au fur et à mesure de ses lectures, elle se rendait compte qu'elle connaîssait déjà tout ça. L'impression d'avoir déjà lu ces livres l'avait ammené à s'intêrresser à des sujets plus marginaux. L'ésotérisme en faisait partie. Le coté noir de son âme était comblé par ses nouvelles recherches et petit à petit elle s'était renfermée sur elle même. Gwen ne s'était rendu compte de rien, où si c'était le cas, elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Quand son amie était venue se préparer chez elle pour une soirée étudiante, elle lui avait posé quelques questions au sujet de certains livres en évidence dans sa bibliothèque. En effet, des dizaines de livres traitant de l'astrologie karmique, des runes anciennes, d'alchimistes ou d'autres personnages occultes avaient attisé la curiosité de la brunette. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus inquiété, c'était les traités de magie noire et rouge aux reliures de cuir vielli et ornées d'or.

Harmonie avait menti en racontant qu'elle utilisait des individus persuadés d'être des sorciers pour son mémoire de dernière année, et qu'elle se documentait sur le sujet. « Tous des timbrés ces gens-la ! » avait-elle lancé pour appuyer son argumentaire.

Mais depuis, ses livres avaient rejoint ses ustensiles de magie, dans le coffre en bois fermé à clef qui reposait dans les combles que le propriétaire avait accepté de laisser à sa disposition pour quelques dizaines d'euros de plus. Mais l'argent n'était pas un problème pour elle.

Arrivée devant l'université, une voix familière la tira de ses rêveries.

Harmonie ?

Salut Claire…

Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air préocupé… Prête pour l'exam ?

Oh oui je pense… Et toi ?

Bah oui, enfin comme d'habitude quoi ! On verra bien ! On va voir dans quel amphi on doit se rendre ? proposa la jeune fille avec gentillesse

Amphi 105. J'ai regardé hier.

Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ça ! répliqua t-elle avec admiration.

Harmonie esquissa un sourire. Claire était une fille gentille, mais pas très futée. Comme la plupart des étudiants de sa promotion d'ailleurs. La plupart n'avaient choisi cette filière que pour donner satisfaction à leurs parents. Ainsi, ils profitaient des avantages de la fac tout en se donnant bonne conscience. Seuls trois étudiants se détachaient du lot. Gwen, son amie, Benjamin, un garçon plutôt extraverti mais brillant, et elle-même, introvertie, secrète et mystérieuse. Tous les professeurs étaient d'accord sur ce point, et le statut de major de promotion se jouait entre eux trois.

Malgré sa grande beauté qui aurait du la rendre prétentieuse et orgueilleuse, Harmonie se confiait peu ou pas du tout et personne ne pouvait prétendre la connaître. Pourtant, tout le monde l'aimait bien. Elle avait d'alleurs été élue déléguée de promotion sans même s'être présentée. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance à tel point que la directrice des études la prenait comme porte-parole pour ses propres revendications auprès du directeur général. Elles entrèrent dans l'amphithéâtre et elles s'installèrent près de Gwen, qui leur lança un regard assasin.

L'examen terminé, Harmonie se hâta de sortir du batiment pour aller déjeuner et après les cours de l'après midi, elle marcha tout droit vers son appartement. Gwen la rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard, l'air penaud.

Tu me pardonne ? dit-elle un sourire coupable aux lèvres

Evidemment… C'est ma faute, je sais que je peux me montrer agaçante. Oublions ça.

Tu viens prendre un café avec moi ? proposa la brunette comme pour officialiser leur réconcilitation

Heu… non, désolée, je dois rentrer chez moi…des trucs à faire…voudrais avancer mon mémoire…tu comprends ? hésita la jeune fille

Comme tu voudras… dit Gwen à voix basse, visiblement déçue.

Harmonie savait qu'elle avait vexé son amie, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ce qu'elle faisait chez elle. Elle l'aurait tout de suite faite interner.

Arrivée chez elle, elle jeta son sac sur un fauteuil et se rua dans l'escalier qui menait à la lourde porte de bois qui s'ouvrait sur les combles. Elle sortit de sous son chemisier, une longue et fine chaîne en argent à laquelle suspendait une petite clef plate et viellie, et ouvrit la porte.

Elle devait retrouver ses parents. Elle devait se souvenir. Elle devait se faire violence face à cette douleur qui la submergeait lorsque sa mémoire s'ouvrait enfin à de nouveaux souvenirs.

Elle glissa sa main le long de la poutre qui surplombait la petite fenêtre, seule source de lumière naturelle dans cette pièce hostile, pour y trouver la petite clef de métal rouillé qui ouvrait sa précieuse malle. Au long des années, elle s'était remplie d'herbes, de pierres et de toutes sortes d'objets tels que des athamés, chaudrons, fioles de verre et pentagrammes. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de la pièce qu'elle avait aménagée. Après un long séjour dans la malle, ses livres avaient retrouvé une place attitrée dans les armoires de bois, elles aussi fermées à double tour, qui longeaient le mur.

Tous les samedis matin, quand ses amis épuisés d'une soirée étudiante dormaient profondément, elle se rendait dans les boutiques ésotériques, situées rue du temple et y faisait ses achats avec le même enthousiasme que Gwen lorsqu'elle faisait du shopping aux Galeries Lafayette.

Au fil du temps, ses acquisitions avaient rempli les armoires de son « antre » comme elle aimait l'appeler dans sa tête.

Elle sorti de la malle deux pots de verre remplis d'herbes, un calice d'argent, et un petit chaudron.

Elle prit la bourse de velours noir qui se trouvait dans le chaudron et en sortit trois clefs grossièrement taillées dans un métal ressemblant à du plomb.

Elle se leva et glissa l'une d'elles dans la serrure de la première armoire. Elle y prit un petit coffre de bois gravé d'un pentagramme sur le couvercle. Elle l'ouvrit et sorti l'athamé d'argent qui s'y trouvait et le pentacle en bois. Sur l'étagère du haut, un autre coffre dont elle tira trois bâtons d'encens qu'elle choisi avec précaution et sur l'étagère inférieure, une quantité impressionante de bougies. Elle en choisit trois couleur or, et une de couleur noire.

Dans la seconde armoire, elle trouva son grimoire de cuir au prentagramme de cuivre cabossé et aux pages parcheminées qu'elle déposa sur le pupitre, lui même posé sur l'autel au centre de la pièce.

Dans la troisième armoire où reposaient des fioles remplies de potions diverses en cours d'évolution, elle prit une petite bouteille ronde pleine d'un liquide nacré de couleurs bleue pâle, preque translucide, ainsi qu'un gros pot de verre contenant du cristal de roche réduit en poudre.

Elle s'approcha du pupitre et ouvrit son grimoire. Cet ouvrage était précieux pour elle. Elle l'avait déniché dans une minuscule boutique poussiéreuse lors d'une excursion individuelle, dans un petit village Irlandais. Le commerçant, un vieux monsieur replet au visage lunaire et aux allures de savant fou, lui avait affirmé qu'il ne connaîssait ni la provenance, ni le contenu de ce livre qui était mystérieusement apparu dans le grenier d'une vielle femme du village, qui le lui avait cédé pour une bouchée de pain. Le vieil homme, hônette et attendri par l'émerveillement de la jeune fille, lui avait vendu le volume à un prix très raisonnable.

Avant de rentrer à Paris, elle avait fait le tour du village et avait contemplé des heures entières, les vestiges d'un temps révolu, s'immaginant toutes sortes de scénaris, mettant en scène druides et magiciens aux pouvoirs extraordinaires.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, rongée par la curiosité, elle avait étudié le Gaélique avec acharnement afin de traduire au plus vite les textes de sa précieuse acquisition.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle se rendit compte au fur et à mesure des traductions, qu'il s'agissait d'un recueil de formules, rituels, invocations et autres incantations du domaine de la sorcellerie.

Ravie de cette découverte, elle avait passé plus de temps encore, enfermée dans les combles, au grand désespoir de Gwen et de ses autres amis, qui ne comprenaient pas ce besoin grandissant de solitude.

Elle dispersa en cercle, un mince filet de poudre de cristal de roche, et dessina au sol à l'aide d'une craie, un pentagramme autour de l'autel. Elle versa le contenu de la fiole dans le chaudron et y ajouta les deux sortes d'herbes en quantitées calculées. Elle mélangea le tout à l'aide d'un mortier et pendant que la mixture reposait, elle disposa les bougies aux quatre points cardinaux, la noire dirigée vers le nord, et les alluma. Quand la potion fut homogène, elle en versa une petite quantité dans le calice qu'elle déposa sur le pentacle. Enfin, elle fit bruler l'encens, et quand le parfum eût envahi la pièce, elle jeta un œil au grimoire et prononca une formule, tout en buvant le contenu du calice :

_« Ô, déesse Ecath, je t'invoque,_

_Des profondeurs de mon âme, révèle moi,_

_De n'importe quelle façon que ce soit,_

_Les souvenirs enfouis et cachés_

_Même si pour cela je dois en passer_

_Par la révélation d'un nouveau moi_

_Qu'il en soit ainsi._

Une lumière vive apparu, semblant émaner du pentacle, soufflant les quatre bougies d'un même coup. Une volute de fumée légère sembla s'élever aux abords de la ligne de cristal de roche. Une silouhette se dessina de plus en plus nettement et Harmonie pu enfin voir les détails du visage apparu sous ses yeux.

Jamais elle n'avait vu une créature aussi sublime. Un visage fin et allongé, orné d'une chevelure flottant avec grâce tout autour. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un ange. Pourtant, un détail dénnotait étrangement avec ce tout si parfait. La créature ne semblait pas avoir de pupilles. Elle était aveugle. _« C'est le prix à payer pour reçevoir le don de divination » _pensa Harmonie avec raison.

La créature semblait se concentrer, ce qui inspira à la jeune fille de garder le silence.

Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et dit :

_« Durant la nuit, tu verras. »_

Puis elle disparu presque aussitôt.

Harmonie, déçue, referma son grimoire avec energie et sorti du cercle après avoir remercié les éléments.

Elle n'était pas tant surprise par l'apparition, elle avait réussi plusieurs fois ce genre d'invocations, elle était plutôt stupéfaite par la révélation. Si on pouvait appeler cela une révélation…

_« Durant la nuit, tu verras »_ se répéta t-elle. « Vais- je faire un rêve ? » se demanda t-elle. Elle consulta sa montre. 21h02. Il fallait encore qu'elle dîne, et qu'elle révise pour préparer l'examen du lendemain.

Elle rangea nonchalement chaque chose à sa place et ouvrit une quatrième armoire. Les étagères de cette dernière étaient remplies de livres ésotériques. Elle en prit deux sous le bras, et descendi les escliers pour retrouver son petit salon. Elle observa son ordinateur portable, posé sur sa table basse, puis se rendit dans sa chambre et jeta les livres sur son lit, pensant les consulter plus tard, lorsqu'elle irait se coucher, espérant y trouver de plus amples renseignements sur cette révélation incomplète.

Après avoir dîné sur un coin de table, elle entreprit de réviser, l'esprit encombré de pensées n'ayant aucun lien avec l'hémisphère gauche du cerveau.

Après trois heures de bataille acharnée mains vaine, elle décida d'aller dormir, non sans faire queqlues nouvelles recherches dans ses livres.

Elle étégnit enfin sa lampe de chevet, et s'allongea sur le dos, pour plonger dans un demi-sommeil, ses pensées se mêlant aux éléments d'un nouveau rêve.

_Elle se trouvait dans une immense pièce aux murs de pierre, ressemblant à un hall d'entrée. Derrière elle, se dressait une majestueuse porte de bois aussi grande que son immeuble. Elle regarda lentement autour d'elle. Elle avait si souvent espéré explorer ce genre de bâtisse, aux murs chargés d'histoire._

_Le lieu était loin d'être désert. Une multitude d'enfants, plus ou moins âgés, traversaient les couloirs, entraient par groupes dans les salles qui s'ouvraient le long des murs, riaient aux éclats devant un jeune garçon suspendu par la cheville. Harmonie n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

_Cet enfant ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'années et s'était apparemment projeté dans les airs, dans le but de faire rire ses amis qui semblaient trouver tout cela normal. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, retombants sur ses épaules, le visage cireux, était sorti de l'une des salles, rappellant à l'ordre les perturbateurs sans aucune douceur. Tout ce petit monde, une lueur de peur dans les yeux, suivit l'homme à l'interieur._

_Harmonie dirigea son regard vers les grands escaliers de marbre qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Tout en haut, un vieil homme, le visage cerné d'une longue barbe d'argent, le regard d'un bleu bienveillant, se tenait élégamment, un oiseau comme elle n'en avait jamais vu sur l'épaule. Il lui adressa un sourire aimable et tourna les talons en lui adressant un imperceptible clin d'œil._

_Intriguée, elle entreprit de grimper les marches. C'est alors qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme grand, élancé, les cheveux d'un blonc presque blanc, retombant en mèches légères sur son front. Son regard d'un bleu acier croisa le sien sans le voir. Elle resta là, à le contempler, il était d'une beauté parfaite. Le visage impassible, il observa un moment la foule qui grouillait au bas des escaliers, puis, dans un soupir, il poursuivit son chemin. _

_Harmonie, tourna la tête vers le couloir qui s'étendait sur sa gauche et là, elle vit._

_Une jeune fille, qui devait avoir à peine 18 ans. Un visage angélique au teint de nacre, des boucles ambrées tombant jusqu'au bas de ses reins, un regard noisette aussi perçant que celui d'un félin. _

_C'était elle. Un peu plus jeune, certes, mais bel et bien elle._

_Une chose était différente pourtant. Sa bouche, si joliement déssinées affichait un sourire malveillant._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle émmergea un moment, puis elle se souvint. _« Durant la nuit, tu verras ». _« C'était un rêve étrange, mais je n'ai rien vu du tout. » se dit-elle.

Elle se prépara rapidement, puis partit pour l'université, des fiches de révision dans la main.

Ce rêve la perturba durant tout le chemin, si bien qu'elle en oublia d'attendre Gwen à l'angle de la rue, ce qui lui valu un regard lourd de reproches quand celle-ci arriva dans la salle d'axamen, 5 minutes plus tard.

Oh, excuse moi Gweny !

Tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même !

Je te repète que je suis désolée ! répéta t-elle exaspérée

Oui, bon ça va ! la pardonna t-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de m'oublier ! ça n'est jamais arrivé en trois ans !

J'ai fait un rêve étrange…

Et ?

Et, ça m'a un peu perturbé, c'est tout…

Tout ça pour un rêve ?

Oui, c'était vraiment bizzare, j'étais…

Tais-toi, la prof arrive ! l'interrompit précipitemment son amie

Le professeur Vouje entra dans la grande pièce, ce qui fit retomber un silence absolu parmi les élèves.

Tous étaient étonnés de voir leur professeur favori aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir arriver un inconnu censé surveiller leur examen.

Bonjour à tous ! lança gaiement l'experte en psychosociologie

Quelques « bonjours » fusèrent avec entrain parmi les étudiants.

Bien ! reprit-elle, je viens vous annoncer que les examens de la matinée sont annulés pour aujourd'hui.

Un « Ahhh » de soulagement se fit entendre et les rumeurs des conversations reprirent aussitôt, à nouveau interrmopues par le professeur.

Nous allons donc reprendre les ateliers de la semaine dernière. Vous reformez les mêmes groupes, et je veux une mise en scène « Cortex droit, limbique gauche » pour la fin de l'heure. Les deux heures restantes, vous passerez à tour de rôle pour nous montrer vos œuvres ! leur lança t-elle avec amusement.

Le bruit des étudiants se déplaçant pour former les groupes envahit la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Cela fait, Harmonie et Gwen se retrouvaient au premier rang, en compagnie de Benjamin, et deux autres étudiants, Sandra, une petite blonde rondouilette, et Stanley, un étudiant américain, débarqué l'an passé, assez agréable à regarder mais plutôt prétentieux.

Ils se penchèrent, après quelques minutes de bavardage, sur leur projet.

Au bout d'une heure, Mme Vouje se leva de sa chaise et haussa la voix.

S'il vous plaît ! cria t-elle, l'heure des présentations à sonné ! Premier groupe s'il vous plaît.

Harmonie se leva, entraînant avec elle le reste de son groupe.

Ils se mirent en place, face à la classe, et commencèrent leur mise en scène.

Une fois leur présentation terminée, les applaudissements fusèrent, et le calme retomba quand le professeur se leva.

Le comble de l'ironie, c'est que notre chère Harmonie joue le rôle du limbique droit, censé représenter évasion, immagination et esprit rêveur !

Là, elle n'a pas tort, reprit Gwen en chuchotant. C'est vrai que toi, question imagination, c'est pas encore ça ! Plus concrète, tu meurs !

Harmonie, rouge comme une pivoine, sourit intérieurement. Si ils savaient, tous autant qu'ils sont, à quel point elle pouvait faire preuve d'évasion !

Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit le professeur, c'est une jolie performance. Je vous met A+. Bravo à tous les cinq. Conclue t-elle en applaudissant.

Oui ! Bravo ! Bravo ! surgit tout à coup une voix inconnue et non dénuée de sarcasme du fond de la salle.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Tout du moins, tout le monde pensait qu'il était entré. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés hocha la tête en guise de salut. Un sourire narquois déssiné sur les lèvres, une longue tige de bois sertie d'un serpent en or blanc à la main, il descendit les marches avec éléguance pour se retrouver à quelques mètres d'Harmonie.

- Bonjour ma douce Hermione. Dit-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Révélations**

Pardon ? questionna Harmonie d'une petite voix, je crois que vous faites erreur, je suis désolée mais je…

Que faîtes-vous ici ? hurlât Mme Vouje, hors d'elle, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici pendant un cours, sans vous faire annoncer, et vous adresser directement à une élève ! C'est inadmissible, jeune homme ! La politesse voudrait que…

Vous m'agacez. Dit le grand blond en lançant d'un coup de baguette un sort de stupefixion.

Le professeur s'arrêta de parler, comme en proie à un infarctus. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait avoir céssé de vivre. Elle se raidit totalement et s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit mat, un regard stupéfait figé sur le visage.

Qu'avez-vous fait espèce de… vous l'avez tuée ! hurla Harmonie en se jetant sur l'agresseur, des larmes de colère dans les yeux. Je vais vous tuer ! Je vais vous tuer !

Allons, allons, amour…Le garçon retenait la jeune fille par les poignets, un regard faussement peiné.

Vous êtes un monstre ! continuait-elle de pleurer

Voyons, tu peux me tutoyer sais-tu ? Nous qui étions si proches, je suis bien triste de constater que tu m'as rayé de ta vie en si peu de temps !

Toute la classe était resté comme figée par le temps. Stupéfaits devant l'agression, stupéfaits de voir leur professeur inanimé au sol, stupéfaits devant le courage imprévisible de cette étudiante si introvertie, qu'ils prenaient tous pour une frêle petite chose.

Harmonie aussi fût stupéfaite de voir que personne n'avait essayé de fuir. Mais elle compris vite pourquoi. Une jeune fille rousse, séduisante et charismatique gardait la porte. Tout comme le blond qui lui tenait les poignets d'une ferme douceur, elle était vêtue d'un costume noir, et tout comme lui, elle tenait à la main, la même tige de bois qui avait servi à agresser son professeur, pointée sur l'ensemble de la classe. Tous savaient que s'ils avaient dans l'idée de tenter de s'échapper, ils subiraient le même sort que leur chère Mme Vouje.

De quoi parlez-vous ? repris t'elle d'un ton étonnement calme, je ne vous connaîs pas, et d'ailleurs, je ne connais aucun assasin de votre sorte ! lança-t'elle avec mépris.

Vas-tu césser de me traiter d'assasin, Hermione ? s'énerva enfin le blondinet, cette femme est seulement stupéfixiée voyons ! Et qu'essais tu de me faire croire ? Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?

Je ne m'appelle pas Herm…

Son rêve lui revint peu à peu en mémoire. Il y était présent. Elle en était sûre. Mais qui était-ce ? soudain, un « pop » sonore se fit entendre derrière l'homme qui la tenait prisonnière de ses mains aux longs doigts.

Un jeune garçon apparut alors, comme par enchentement, venu de nulle part. L'assemblée poussa un cri de terreur. Harmonie crut un moment qu'elle allait s'écrouler. Tout ça ne l'effrayait pas, elle en avait vu d'autres en pratiquant la sorcellerie. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'est que tout se déroule devant les yeux des élèves de sa promotion. Que se passait-il ? Le nouveau venu était lui aussi beau garçon, aussi brun que l'autre était blond, les cheveux en bataille, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Merde, Draco ! Tu aurais pu me dire que le voyage était si éprouvant pour transplaner jusqu'ici !

Ferme-la Harry, ça en valait la peine, regarde qui j'ai retrouvé ! répliqua le blond

Oh ! Ma petite Mione ! Alors comme ça tu nous fait courrir pendant trois ans ? Sans donner de nouvelles ? lança le balafré, un regard de dément sur le visage.

Lui aussi tenait cette étrange baguette de bois dans la main droite. La sienne était sertie d'une tête de Lion en or jaune.

Apparement, poursuivit Draco, la petite ne veut se souvenir de rien, dit-il en s'asseyant nonchalement sur une des tables, et elle…

Qu'as-tu donc à me regarder ainsi toi ? Claire le regardait en effet avec une insistance non feinte, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage. Elle sursauta, le rouge lui montant aux joues, trouvant un intêret soudain à ses mains qu'elle tripota nerveusement. C'est agançant reprit-il. Cesse tout de suite sinon… la menaca t'il en tournant sa baguette dans les airs, affichant un sourire malicieux.

C'est ton extraordinaire beauté qu'elle regarde, se surpris à dire Harmonie à haute voix. D'où venez vous ? demanda-t'elle timidement

De Londres répliqua Draco, Hermione, reprit-il aussitôt, tu ne te souviens donc de rien ?

Vousmentez ! hurla-t'elle, vous n'êtes pas Anglais ! Comment pourrions-nous vous comprendre si c'était le cas !

J'ai jeté un sort sur la pièce, mais ce n'est pas important. Hermione, tu ne sais donc pas qui tu es ? Tu ne sais pas d'où tu viens ?

Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parl…

Allons, tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ? dit suavement la rouquine qui descendait à présent les escaliers

Doucement, Ginny chérie…intervint Harry

Heu…non…hésita Harmonie.

Allons, un petit effort, reprit-elle une lueur d'aliénée dans le regard, nous étions inséparables toi et moi… Puis nous avons mal tourné tous les quatre… tu te souviens ? Allons un petit effort... Ensuite, tu as disparu, sans laisser de traces…Nous avons tant fait de mal à nous quatre, mais toi, rongée par l'envie et avide de pouvoir… tu as tout fait foirer…Toi qui aurais pu devenir la plus grande magesse noire de tous les temps ! toi qui aurais pu devenir plus forte que Dumbeldore ! Plus forte que Voldemort ! (Harry grimaça en entendant ce nom). Tu sais ce que tu es Hermione ? Tu es une lâche. Conclue t'elle dans une moue méprisante.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Je n'ai jamais tué personne ! Mais de quoi parlez vous à la fin ! Et qui êtes-vous ! Je ne vous connaîs pas ! laissez-moi en paix ! lança Harmonie terrorisée, des larmes dans la voix.

Je vais t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, cher ange…chuchota Draco, la paume de la main tournée vers le ciel. Un silence d'inquiétude s'installa dans la salle. Harry, continua-t'il, évacue la salle s'il te plait, nous allons remédier à tout ça. Jette leur à tous un sort d'amnésie ajouta t'il. Il fit alors tourner sa baguette au-dessus de sa main, faisant apparaître une boule lumière. Récupère tes pouvoirs Hermione. Et tu te souviendras, promit-il.

A peine eut-elle posé les yeux sur la source de lumière, qu'une douleur infernale envahit tout son être. Cette même douleur qui l'avait submergée lorsqu'elle était proche d'atteindre ses souvenirs, durant ces trois années. Elle s'écroula, courbée en deux, ne supportant plus le mal qui prenait possesion de son corps. Elle hurla pour faire fuir cette douleur lancinante.

Ginny ricana bruyamment.

Tu ne veux donc pas reprendre tes pouvoirs 'Mione ? Tu ne veux pas te souvenir ? lança-t'elle

Ce n'est pas grave la coupa Draco. Nous allons employer la force…Harry ?

Avec plaisir… chuchota-t'il. Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire sortir les derniers étudiants, il s'écria : « ENDOLORIS ! », sa baguette pointée sur Harmonie.

Cette dernière cria de plus belle, en se tordant de douleur. Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles s'enflamaient, que sa tête allait exploser, que sa poitrine se déchirait, que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites, tirés par des doigts invisibles. Draco s'agenouilla alors près d'elle, et plongea son regard de diamant dans le sien, noyé de larmes.

Cesse de crier, mon amour, reprends tes pouvoirs et la douleur cessera, assura-t'il.

Il…il va me tuer…affirma t'elle d'une vois faible.

Non, mon ange, ce n'est qu'une impression, ce sort ne te tuera pas. Reprends tes pouvoirs, ou sait tu ce qui va se passer ? Devant l'absence de réponse d'Harmonie, Draco reprit, le bleu de ses yeux changeant en un gris orageux : Je vais moi aussi te lancer ce sort, et ta douleur doublera ! dit-il en éclantant d'un rire carnassier. Veux-tu que j'essaye ? questionna-t'il tendrement.

Non ! supplia Harmonie en tendant fébrilement la main vers la boule de lumière immatérielle que tenait toujours Draco dans sa main.

Vas-y mon amour, prends-la ! J'ai pleuré ton départ trois ans durant, et je refuse de te laisser repartir…

C'est alors qu'elle toucha la lumière, d'abord avec hésitation, puis sentant que la douleur devenait si forte qu'elle ne la sentait plus, elle parvint à la saisir fermement, la douleur disparaissant presque aussitôt que ses souvenirs revenaient, Harry prononçant dans un même temps « Aresto ! »

Draco eut un sourire de satisfaction, le même qu'affichaient à présent, Harry et Ginny.

Tu as toujours été mauvais pour les sorts informulés Harry, lança une Hermione sarcastique. Prononcer les formules à haute voix, pour un sorcier de ton niveau ! C'est pitoyable.

Bienvenue dans ton monde ma chère Hermione, répliqua Harry, vexé mais ravi. Mais permet- moi de te dire que nous avons quelques comptes à regler.

Bien, dit-elle, prise au piège. Je vous dois quelques explications.

Voilà ! ce sera tout pour cette semaine ! La suite lundi prochain…et celui d'après…et celui d'après…

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

La plupart des chapitres sont déjà écrits et la trame de l'histoire est construite, mais toute idée est bonne à prendre si le déroulement ne vous plaît pas ! Toute contestation aussi d'ailleurs !

plus tard !


	3. flash back

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cindy 2008 : Voici la début des explications, mais il faudra attendre la fin de l'histoire pour le dénouement !**

**Moggliesmad : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! **

**Nananis : Je ne peux pas encore répondre à tes interrogations, il faudra lire la suite ! disons oui et non dans un premier temps…**

**Merci pour vos encouragements ! A lundi prochain !**

**Chapitre 3 : Flash Back**

Le trio s'appretait à prendre le Poudlard Express pour entâmer leur septième année. Molly et Arthur Weasley les avaient accompagnés avec la voiture du ministère par mesure de sécurité. Deux aurors sur le qui-vive encadrait tout ce petit monde. Ginny avait passé la fin de l'été chez les jumelles Patil et devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour dire au revoir à ses parents.

Harry avait passé un été plutôt agréable pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Les Weasley étaient venus le chercher chez les Dursley à la fin du mois de juin, avec l'accord du professeur Mc Gonagall et l'aval du ministère de la Magie. Il avait passé tout le mois de juillet en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il en était ravi. Il avait connu de grands moments d'angoisse, seul à Privet Drive, il se remémorait sans cesse la scène de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un mentor durant 6 longues années. Ce souvenir lui était insuportable.

Bill et Fleur s'étaient mariés, la cérémonie fût magnifique et malgré quelques cicatrices, l'attaque de Greyback n'avait pas affecté le comportement du second fils Weasley.

Tout le monde en fût soulagé, surtout Rémus Lupin qui s'était préparé à son grand désarroi, à devoir enseigner au jeune homme les règles élémentaires afin d'assumer au mieux son nouveau statut de Loup-Garou citoyen.

Hermione et Ron étaient sortis ensemble durant l'été. Mais ils avaient vite convenus, d'un commun accord, qu'ils étaient trop proches pour ce genre de relation. Ils avaient vite rompus, préférant sauver leur amitié.

Ginny était partie au mois d'Août chez les sœurs Patil. Personne n'ignorait les raisons de ce départ imprévu. Le fait de devoir passer l'été entier en compagnie de Harry alors qu'ils avaient rompus quelques mois auparavant était insuportable pour elle comme pour lui. Harry ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, et elle le comprenait. Pourtant, elle se sentait prête à le soutenir plus que jamais. Mais jamais il n'aurait accepté de la mêler à sa lutte contre le Lord noir. Il était prêt. Quand le jour viendrait où il devrait le combattre, il le vaincrait. Il en était sur. Ce monstre avait fait trop de mal autour de lui. D'abord il avait tué ses parents. Ensuite il avait essayé de le tuer. Puis il était revenu et avait tué Cedric. Et une foule d'autres sorciers était passés entre ses mains meurtrières. Enfin, cette ordure de Draco Malfoy avait tenté de tuer Dumbeldore, sur ordre de son cher Seigneur et maître. Il avait échoué puis cette raclure de Rogue s'était chargé de la petite affaire. Oh, Draco avait été innocenté bien sûr… Cet été, durant son procès, il avait été remis en libérté sous de futiles pretextes. Etroitement surveillé par des agents du ministère, il n'était plus libre de ses mouvements. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Harry. Cette fouine aurait dû être enfermée à Azkaban pour de longues années. Et Rogue courait toujours…

Lui aussi il le tuerait de ses mains. Il vengerait Dumbeldore…

_Maman ! Papa ! _cria une tornade rousse à quelques mètres de là

_Oh ma chérie ! _répondit une Molly larmoyante ! _tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?_

_Oui maman, ça va papa ? _Sur un hochement de tête de son paternel, elle se tourna vers ses amis. _Hermione ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Toi aussi fréro…_ Elle se tourna, mal à l'aise vers Harry. _Comment vas-tu ? _reprit-elle doucement.

_On fait aller…_répondit-il, son regard éloquent plongé dans le sien. Elle le pris dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'il lui rendit son étreinte tendrement.

Allez les enfants, les interrompis Arthur._ Vous allez finir par manquer le train ! Ta mère et moi,_ dit il en s'adressant à Ginny, _allons remercier Mr et Mme Patil, alors embrassez-nous, et filez !_

Après quelques minutes d'étreintes et d'embrassades, le quatuor monta dans le train à la recherche d'un wagon libre.

Durant une bonne demi-heure, les amis discutèrent avec sérieux de leurs hypothèses sur le déroulement de cette nouvelle année scolaire.

_Je me demande qui va bien pouvoir reprendre le poste de défense contre les forces du mal…_ commença Ron.

_Peut-être le professeur Slugorn ?_ suggéra Hermione

_Oui mais dans ce cas, qui enseignerait les potions ?_ répliqua Ginny

_Superstitieux comme il est, je pense qu'il préfèrera rester aus potions,_ lacha enfin Harry

_Oui, c'est fort probable_ admit Hermione. _En tout cas,_ reprit-elle, _le positif dans tout ça, c'est que nous ne verrons plus ces ordures de Malfoy et Rogue !_ Oui harry, gronda-t'elle en observant la mine déconfite de son ami, _je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais au moins maintenant, nous savons à quoi nous attendre !_

_Je le savais moi, à quoi nous devions nous attendre !_ s'énerva-t'il_, mais bien sûr, il a fallu attendre qu'ils tuent Dumbeldore et détruisent le visage de Bill pour que vous admetiez que j'avais raison !_

Cet élan soudain de colère fit taire tout le monde. Ginny pleurait doucement, Ron regardait par la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide, et Hermione lui lançait un regard de reproche.

_Ok, je suis désolée d'avoir lançé le sujet…_ s'excusa t'elle.

_Comment peux tu être aussi sûre que nous ne reverrons pas Malfoy ?_ repri soudain Ron sur le ton de la conversation.

_Tu ne lis donc pas les journaux ?_ gronda la Gryffondor, _voyons dit-elle non sans ironie, tu sais bien que la sublissime famille de sang-pur que représente les Malfoy convoite la presse pour chacune de leurs actions ! Eh bien, figures toi, que de peur des représailles des élèves de Poudlard, Narcissa Malfoy à décidé d'inscrire son fils à des cours par correspondance… Traduction, des professeurs particuliers viendront enseigner à domicile !_

_Pfff !_ souffla Harry avec mépris

Soudain, la petite bande fût interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. Draco Malfoy se tenait là, les yeux cernés et gonflés, la mine stupéfaite.

_Pardon,_ dit-il doucement les yeux baissés, _je ne pensais pas tomber sur…vous._

Il allait rebrousser chemin quand Harry se leva d'un bond en hurlant à pleins poumons.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy !_

_Je…je ne savais pas…pardon…_dit-il en tentant de s'échapper.

_Tu n'as rien à faire à Poudlard ! Dégage ! _hurla-t'il de plus belle.

_Harry, calmes-toi, _lanca Hermione timidement, _vas t'en Malfoy, dit elle fermement au grand blond._

_Non, _repris Harry enragé_, je veux savoir ce que tu fous là ! Pourquoi es-tu ici ? _lança t'il d'un ton menaçant.

_Oh, je sais ce que tu me reproches répliqua Draco, _la mine triste_, je sais ce que vous me reprochez tous…_

_Non, tu ne sais rien du tout,_ le coupa Harry, _sinon tu ne serrais pas là !_

Arrête ! cria Malfoy, _tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! tu ne sais ce qu'il est capable de faire _lança t'il les yeux rougis

_Ah oui ? _répliqua Harry au bord de la crise de nerf, _oh mais attends que je me souvienne…il à tué mes parents, c'est vrai !_

_Arrête l'ironie Potter ! Si ta mère avait été en vie ? L'aurais-tu sacrifiée pour sauver Dumbeldore toi ? Il menaçait de la tuer Potter ! C'était elle ou Dumbeldore ! Alors pardon d'avoir voulu sauver ma mère ! _cria t'il la voix pleine de rage en tournant les talons.

_Et je te signale_, poursuivit-il le regard plein de reproches, _que je n'ai PAS tué Dumbeldore. C'est Rogue qui l'a fait. Tu devrais le savoir, tu étais présent ce soir là, non ?_ Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Ron et Ginny restaient interdits devant la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux. Hermione massait doucement le bras d'un Harry stupéfait.

_Comment est-il au courant de ta présence ce soir-là ?_ osa Hermione

_Ils m'ont cité au procès. J'ai témoigné par écrit contre Malfoy._

Plus un mot ne fût échangé jusqu'à l'arrivée du train dans la gare de Poudlard. Pendant tout le trajet, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, chacun abordait cette nouvelle année avec apréhension.

Hermione avait éprouvé une certaine compassion pour Draco. Il était revenu métamorphosé de ces vacances. Il avait troqué son habituel sourire mesquin et son regard d'un bleu prétentieux pour un air mélancolique. Son regard était vide, impassible. _« Arrête de penser à lui, _se dit elle_. Après tout le mal qu'il a fait, c'est bien fait pour lui. »_

Dans le parc, l'air était si humide qu'ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud. Leurs robes de sorcier prévues pour l'automne ne les protégeaient pas du froid qui s'infiltrait à travers le tissu.

_« L'hiver est en avance cette année »_ pensa Hermione à regret.

Il se hâtèrent de pénétrer dans le grand hall. Hagrid dirigea les premières années dans la grande salle. Hermione remarqua qu'ils étaient moins nombreux d'années en années. Sans doute les parents avaient-ils envoyé leurs enfants à Beaubâtons, craignants de nouvelles attaques à Poudlard.

_« C'est normal _» pensa-t'elle. Ils se dirigèrent à leur tout vers la grande salle pour y prendre le festin de début d'année, et entendre le discours de leur nouvelle directrice.

Ils furent surpris tout d'abord de voir la chaise de Dumbeldore, trônant, vide, au milieu des professeurs.

Mc Gonagall avait eu la délicatesse de prendre sa place habituelle, sans doute par respect pour la mémoire de leur défunt directeur et ami.

Malfoy était entré sous les regards assasins de la plupart des autres élèves. Il avait pris place au bout de la grande table des serpentards, prenant soin de se mettre à l'écart des autres. Il resta là, le regard figé sur ses mains.

Tout le monde ayant pris place, la répartition des élèves de première année pû commencer. A la grande surprise générale, aucun élève ne fût placé dans la maison Serpentard. La cérémonie terminée, Mc Gonagall se leva de son siège pour entâmer son discours.

_Chers élèves_, commença t'elle. _Comme les plus fins esprits ont pû le remarquer_ dit elle dans un sourire sarcastique, _aucun élève cette année n'a été placé dans la maison Serpentard._ Le bruit des rumeurs des conversations commençant à s'élever, elle poursuivit d'un ton plus ferme.

_En effet, beaucoup de choses vont changer cette année. A commencer par l'élimination définitive de la maison en question_. Des cris de protestations se firent vite entendre de part et d'autre de la salle.

_Silence!_ cria t'elle.

Hermione risqua un œil vers Malfoy, toujours la tête baissée. Elle sentait le coup venir. Si la maison Serpentard était fermée, il faudrait bien faire quelque chose de ses élèves…

_Donc, je disais,_ repris le professeur, visiblement vexé de ne pas imposer le même respect qu'Albus Dumbeldore, _que la maison de Serpentard allait être supprimée. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec vos professeurs, et dans un soucis d'homogénéïté, nous avons décidé…de procéder cette année, à une répartition exeptionnelle. _

_En effet, les élèves de Serpentard vont être répartis dans les trois autres maisons. Ne perdons pas de temps, commençons tout de suite. Vous viendrez, à l'appel de votre nom, vous placer sous le choipeaux magique._

Dans un brouhaha réprobateur, le choipeaux commença l'appel.

_Sarah Adams !_

Les quatres amis n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

_Gryffondor !_

…

_Milicent Bulstrode !_

Ils se regardèrent, tous choqués à l'idée de passer cette Septième année non seulement sans Dumbeldore comme directeur, mais qui plus est en étant obligés de partager leur salle commune et leurs dortoirs avec ces seprents.

_Pouffsoufle !_

…

_Drago Malfoy !_

Par Merlin, pourvu que…

_Gryffondor !_

_Nooooooon !_ s'écria Harry

_Un problème Potter ? _réprimanda la directrice le regard menaçant sous la mine honteuse de Draco.

_Non…aucun, professeur_, répondit Harry désespéré.

…

_Pansy Parkinson !_

…

_Serdaigle ! continua le choipeau imperturbable._

Quand la répartition fût terminée, la directrice reprit :

_Bien ! je demanderai maintenant aux Serpentards de faire preuve d'humilité et aux élèves des maisons d'accueil de faciliter au maximum l'adaptation des nouveaux arrivants, _dit- elle en jetant un œil insistant à Harry. Il baissa les yeux. Draco était parti s'assoeir le plus loin possible du quatuor, à l'autre bout de la table.

_Par ailleurs, je vais maintenant vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs._

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur un Lupin souriant et une Tonks intimidée. Ils prirent place de part et d'autre d'Hagrid.

_Le professeur Lupin, _continua Mc Gonagall, _reprendra son poste de troisième année, à savoir qu'il enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. _Consciente d'avoir déclanché une future polémique au sein des élèves, elle ajouta rapidement : _Ceux dont les parents seraient inquiets en ce qui concerne la…condition du professeur Lupin, _commença-t'elle sous le sourire amusé de ce dernier, _je serai ravie de leurs fournir les arguments nécéssaires à leur approbation._

_Quant au professeur Tonks, au vu des nouvelles fontions qui me sont attribuées, elle me remplacera pour assurer les cours de métamorphose._

_Sur ces mots, que le festin commence ! _conclue t'elle dans un sourire qui se voulait accueillant.

_Bah, au moins une bonne nouvelle au milieu de cette avalanche de mauvaises surprises ! _commenta Ron

_Mouais…_dit Harry la mine renfrognée.

Et ils dînèrent en silence.

_« Il va falloir faire preuve de courage et d'une grande patience ! »_ se dit Hermione en grimpant les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle se dirigea directement dans le dortoir des filles. Elle avait refusé de se joindre à la conversation pleine de protestations de Ron et Harry. Ginny l'avait rejointe quelques minutes plus tard. Elles avaient un peu discuté de la nouvelle situation, ravies malgré tout de ne pas avoir à partager leur chambre avec une Serpentard, puis s'étaient endormies de bonne heure, fatiguées de leur journée.

Harry et Ron, quant à eux, avaient discuté des heures avant de monter dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient découvert, avec horreur, qu'une malle portant les initiales M.G reposait aux pieds d'un des lits.

Malfoy allait passer l'année dans la même chambre qu'eux. Il n'était pas encore monté se coucher et les deux amis préférèrent s'endormir avant son arrivée.


	4. enfer ne rime qu'avec enfer

**Chapitre 4 : Enfer ne rime qu'avec Enfer.**

Lorsqu'Hermionne ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle fut enchantée de constater que le temps s'était considérablement amélioré. Elle se leva, ouvrit la grande fenêtre aux montants de bois et plongea son visage dans la douce et chaude lumière du soleil matinal.

_Ginny ! réveilles-toi ! _lança-t'elle gaiement. _Tu ne veux pas être en retard pour notre première journée ? _gronda-t'elle gentillement.

_Hummm…_eût- elle pour seule réponse

_Allez, debout ! Je vais me doucher !_

_Hum._

Du côté des garçons, c'est Draco, qui se réveilla le premier. Il observa un moment le lit voisin, dans lequel Harry dormait encore profondément.

Il se leva rapidement, à tatons, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait là. Dans la chambre de Saint Potter en personne. L'année allait être difficile pensa-t'il.

C'était un cauchemard, simplement un cauchemard dont il allait se réveiller.

Il commençait à regretter maintenant, d'avoir convaincu sa mère de le renvoyer à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Mais il avait insisté. Il voulait une dernière chance de prouver à tout le monde, qu'il avait été manipulé par Voldemort et par l'influence de son père, et qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Si seulement Rogue ne l'avait pas devancé ce soir-là. Si seulement Dumbeldore était encore vivant. Il lui aurait laissé sa chance, lui. Il avait bien fait confiance à Rogue pendant toutes ces années. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette ordure ait réussi à berner un si grand sorcier. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé Rogue, et peut-être avait-il sur-estimé Dumbeldore…

Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée. Toute l'année, il avait cru que Dumbeldore le piegerait, et qu'il le forcerait à avouer le complot du seigneur obscur. Ainsi, il aurait pu sans crainte confier la manipulation dont il avait été l'objet…Dumbeldore l'aurait protégé. Il aurait pu lui dire que Rogue était un imposteur et qu'il avait proposé de l'aider à réparer l'armoire magique qui avait permi aux mangemorts d'entrer dans l'école. Il aurait pu lui dire que son immondice de père avait promi de tuer sa mère s'il refusait de servir le Lord. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait pour mission de le tuer. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Quand les mangemorts et l'ignoble Greyback avaient débarqué dans la salle sur demande ce soir là, il avait commencé à paniqué. Il avait su que c'était la fin. Son destin était scéllé. Il suivrait les traces de son paternel en servant Lord Voldemort toute sa chienne de vie. Une lueur d'espoir, cependant, avait trouvé refuge au fond de son cœur, quand il avait retrouvé son directeur sur la tour d'astronomie. Il était seul avec lui, du moins le croyait-il, et tout en pointant sa baguette sur le vieillard, il était sur le point de le supplier de faire croire à sa mort quelques temps pour pouvoir les épargner, lui et sa mère. Mais les autres étaient arrivés. Il avait éssayé de gagner du temps, mais Rogue avait débarqué à son tour. Il avait essayé de réfléchir à toute vitesse, pour sauver l'homme qui pourrait les sauver tous…mais rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Alors, en lâche qu'il était, il avait abaissé sa baguette, sachant que Rogue se chargerait de la suite… Là il s'était enfuit, lançant des sorts ici et là pour protéger ses arrières des assauts de l'ordre, suivant la cape noire voltigeante du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Rogue avait été cette année là. Quelle ironie…Défense CONTRE les forces du mal… Quel bel exemple de manipulation… Quand il avait passé les grilles du parc, il s'était caché quelques heures, puis avait fui dans la fôret interdite.

Trois jours plus tard, rongé par la culpabilité, le souvenir de son directeur, tombant inerte de la tour, présent dans sa mémoire comme gravé dans la pierre, il s'était rendu aux aurors. Enfermé deux jours à

Azkaban, il avait ensuite été jugé, puis libéré. Le ministère avait promi de les protéger de Voldemort, lui et sa mère, mais il aurait voulu rester en prison et y mourir. Mais là encore, le destin persistait contre lui…

_Malfoy ! Dégage de NOTRE salle bain ! on va être en retard salle fouine ! _cria Ron à travers la porte.

_C'est bon, je sors…_lâcha le blondinet. Il ouvrit la porte et Ron le poussa d'un coup d'épaule en disant :

_Ici, tu es chez nous. Garde ça en tête._

Résigné, il se dirigea vers son lit. Il enfila son jean et fouilla dans les couvertures, cherchant en vain le reste des affaires qu'il avait préparé.

_Merde, où est ma cape…_grommela t'il entre ses dents.

_Va voir dans la salle commune, _suggéra le brun à la cicatrice, un sourire en coin, encore allongé nochalemment sur son lit, un bras sous la tête.

_Puéril tout ça… _Lâcha Draco en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Il descendit, torse nu, dans la salle commune. Hermione était là, semblant attendre quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la toisa du regard.

_Salut, _osa-t'il

Hermione leva les yeux, étonnée par ce simple mot, faisant pourtant partie du language courant. Mais de la bouche d'un Malfoy…

_C'est à moi que tu parles ? _demanda-t'elle suspicieuse. _Pas de « sale sang de bourbe» à l'horizon ?_

_Laisse tomber…_répondit Malfoy résigné_. Tes petits copains m'en ont déjà assez fait baver ce matin._

_Ils te doivent 6 années de coup bas, Malfoy. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais ça va te surprendre, je ne suis pas rancunnière. Tu cherches quelque chose peut-être ?_

_Oui, mon pull et ma cape. Ça ne se voit pas ? _répliqua t'il en designant son coprs à moitié nu. _Désolé de t'infliger ça. _Conclue t'il, ciniquement.

_Oui, habille-toi vite. _Répondit-elle amusée.

Elle l'observa pendant ses recherches désespérées, la lumière du soleil naissant jouant avec les muscles bien déssinées de son torse, ses cheveux d'un blonc presque blanc, encore dégoulinants d'eau, retombants en mèches effilées sur son front. Il était plutôt séduisant le blondinet. Elle devait l'admettre.

_Tu veux un coup de main peut-être ?_ proposa la jeune fille

_Bah, non. J'ai trouvé,_ dit l'ancien Serpentard, accroupi devant la cheminée, le visage dans ses mains. _Tes amis ont dû trouver amusant de nourrir le feu avec mes vêtements cette nuit._

_Oh…_

Il remonta dans le dortoir des garçons, et trouva les deux inséparables, secoués de spasmes, luttant contre le fou-rire qui menaçait d'exploser devant la mine exaspérée du grand blond.

_Très spirituel, tout ça. Vraiment_. Lança-t'il à leur attention.

Il enfila un autre pull et une cape de rechange, puis, il partit en direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Il vit Hermione et Ginny, déjà installées, riants aux éclats. _« Granger à surement du lui raconter le coup bas de ses deux chiens-chiens »_ pensa Draco, amer. _« Quelle peste ! »_ il prit place à l'autre bout de la table.

………………………

_Ah tient, le courrier arrive !_ dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione leva les yeux à son tour. Les chouettes et hiboux ammenaient en effet le courrier. Une chouette hulotte déposa l'exemplaire de la Gazette du jour, et une lettre qu'elle ouvrit à la hâte.

_Oh !_ fit-elle, _nos parents ont prévu de dîner ensemble ce soir ! Je trouve ça bien qu'ils se décident enfin à se réunir sans nous !_

Elles se levèrent pour assister à leurs premiers cours. Elles avaient bien ri au petit-déjeuner. Quel clown cette Ginny. Elle imitait son frère à merveille. Hermione jeta un œil à Draco. Le visage impassible, il mangeait lentement, les yeux fixés sur la personne invisible assise en face de lui.

Il avait l'air si torturé, si angoissé… elle essaierai de lui parler, le soir venu. Après tout, il méritait peut-être une seconde chance…

Les deux filles se séparèrent au détour d'un couloir, pour assister à leurs cours respectifs.

Hermione grimpa les deux étages qui menaient à la classe de métamorphose. Elle était ravie de débuter cette nouvelle année avec Tonks. Elle arriva la première. Tonks était déjà là, au fond de la salle, sans doute en train de relire le cours qu'elle avait préparé.

_Bonjour !_ s'exclama t'elle

_Bonjour !_ répéta Hermione en souriant. _Comment vous sentez- vous pour ce premier cours ?_

_Oh, un peu angoissée, je dois l'avouer…Minerva m'a fait confiance pour ce poste et…heu…je veux dire, le professeur Mc Gonagal,_ rectifia t'elle solennelement,_je ne voudrais pas la décevoir…Ron et Harry ne sont pas là ?_ demanda-t'elle.

_Non…Ils n'ont pas obtenu d'ASPIC suffisants pour reprendre cette matière cette année…Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur,_ la rassura la jeune fille, _tout se passera bien,j'en suis sûre…_

_Par Merlin, ils arrivent,_ s'inquiéta Tonks, _je…Va t'asseoir Hermione,_ ajouta-t'elle rapidement. _Je ne voudrais pas être acusée de favoritisme !_

_Bonne chance, professeur,_ murmura-t'elle avant d'aller prendre place.

Elle regarda les élèves s'asseoir dans un vacarme assourdissant, et vit Malfoy hésiter quelques secondes, pour finalement se placer à une table, dans le fond de la classe. Tonks démarra, l'air nerveux, en triturant sa baguette du bout des doigts.

_Très bien, s'il vous plaît !_ s'écria-t'elle pour obtenir le silence_, je suis le professeur Tonks, et comme vous le savez, c'est moi qui vais vous enseigner les cours de second cycle de métamorphose ! vous passez vos BUSES en fin d'année, et le programme est chargé. Alors ne perdons pas de temps, attaquons !_ s'exclama-t'elle.

Les cours pratiques intéressaient davantage les élèves que les cours théoriques. Du coup, les élèves fûrent immédiatement concentrés, grisés de pouvoir mettre en pratique de nouvelles formules.

_Nous allons d'abord voir ce que vous êtes capable de faire, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un test, je veux juste vérifier votre niveau… Levez vous s'il vous plaît !_ La classe s'exécuta et elle donna un coup de baguette pour envoyer tables et chaises s'entasser le long du mur_. Et maintenant_ reprit'elle, _formez une ligne bien droite en face de moi. _

_« Accio Arachnae » _murmura-t'elle en pointant sa baguette en direction de la fenêtre ouverte.

Une minuscule araignée apparut alors de l'exterieur, marchant à reculon contre sa volonté, et vint se poser à toute vitesse dans la main du professeur.

_Chacun à votre tour,_ dit'elle enfin, _vous allez jetter un sort de métamorphose sur cette petite bête, et en faire ce que vous voudrez. C'est compris ? vous utiliserez la formule « Ferra » . Allons-y !_ conclue t'elle.

Hermione en tête, alle s'approcha du frêle professeur, et observa un moment l'arachnidée en pensant à Ron. Elle eût un sourire en imaginant la tête de son ami, s'il avait dû assister au cours. En six ans, il n'avait jamais réussi à vaincre sa phobie.

_« Ferrabookio »,_ lança la jeune fille au bout d'un moment. Un énorme livre apparut alors entre les mains de Tonks, ce qui l'entraîna en avant, menaçant de la faire tomber.

_Très…Très bien Hermione_ consentit le professeur. _Lavande, à votre tour dit'elle._

Tous les élèves passèrent les uns après les autres, faisant apparaître à tour de rôle, une pierre, un sac à main ou encore un bonnet à pompons à la place de l'araignée.

Quand vint le tout de Draco, Hermione remarqua le regard inquiet de son professeur. Sans doute appréhendait-elle l'objet que le Serpentard reconvertit allait faire apparaître.

_« Ferradianmanto »_ dit-il d'un ton léger.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. En effet, un énorme diamant aux mille facettes apparut à la place de l'araignée. Le caillou reflétait la lumière de telle façon que toute la classe resta quelques secondes émerveillée par le spectacle.

_Magnifique, Draco,_ avoua le professeur, un sourire d'approbation aux lèvres.

_Je pense,_ dit elle en s'adressant maintenant au reste de la classe, _vu votre niveau – dont je n'ai jamais douté puisque vous aviez le professeur Mc Gonagal ces six dernières années - que nous allons pouvoir passer à la métamorphose humaine !_

Un « Ahhh » d'exitation se fit entendre.

_Oui, oui,_ ajouta Tonks, _je sais que vous êtes tous grisés par cette nouvelle approche de la métamorphose, mais attention !_ s'exclama-t'elle laissant planer le mystère quelques instants. _La métamorphose humaine n'est pas accessible à tout le monde ! Cette pratique demande de nombreuses facultés telles que la concentration, une capacité au mimétisme ou encore, et surtout, une adaptabilité environementale à toute épreuve !_

_Laissez-moi vous montrer le type d'exercices que nous travaillerons…_

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha du mur, au fond de la salle et les élèves la virent se plonger dans une extrême concentration. Là, elle chuchota une formule inaudible, son corps entier trembla une fraction de seconde, et, semblant se liquéfier, elle se fondit intégralement dans le mur.

_Autre chose !_ dit-elle en se séparant instantanément du mur, devant l'air ahuri de ses élèves.

Le même air concentré sur le visage, elle prononça une nouvelle formule, et son visage triangulaire au nez en trompette fut immédiatement remplacé par un faciès allongé, affublé d'un nez acquilain. Ses cheveux, autrefois d'un rose vif, prirent une teinte chatin clair et dix centimètres de plus, quant à ses yeux, dont le violet jurait extraordinairement avec sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, changèrent pour un vert émeraude.

Toute la classe en resta bouche bée, comme figée par le temps, devant l'exploit que leur professeur venait d'accomplir.

_Malheureusement,_ repris Tonks, _nous avons peu d'heures de cours ensemble, et je vous conseille de vous entrainer pendant votre temps libre, si vous voulez mener à bien cet exercice avant la fin de l'année…_

_Ah ? le cours est terminé_ ajouta-t'elle en consultant l'hologramme magique que projetait sa montre sur le plafond. _Nous reparlerons de tout ça au prochain cours !_

Les applaudissements des élèves résonnèrent dans la salle, et elle adressa un sourire timide à Hermione, toujours admirative.

………………………………..

Harry de son côté, attendait patiemment son rouquin d'ami, qui enfilait sa tenue de Quidditch pour leur premier entraînement de la saison, quand une tornade brune fît irruption dans la salle commune, suivit de près par un Draco à la mine sombre.

_Harry !_ s'écria Hermione, _le cours de Tonks était fantastique !_

Draco se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, et en sortit un livre intitulé « la métamorphose humaine. Système de défense ? », et s'installa dans un fauteuil, à l'abri des remarques du brun impitoyable.

_Ah oui ?_ répliqua-t'il aussitôt, _eh bien Ron et moi avons passé les deux dernières heures à discuter, et maintenant nous allons à notre entraînement de Quiddich ! C'est très bien aussi, je t'assure !_ dit-il la mine réjouie.

_Je suis capitaine cette année,_ ajouta-t'il plus sérieusement_, les selections prendront environ une heure, puis nous joueront environ trois quart d'heure…Nous pourrons te retrouver à temps pour le déjeuner._

Draco leur jeta un œil furtif. Il aurait aimé jouer cette année, mais Saint Potter lui aurait sûrement rigolé au visage s'il s'était présenté aux sélections. Un Serpentard dans l'équipe de Griffondor. Ça aurait fait mauvais genre…

Ron apparut alors, affublé d'une tenue de Quidditch trop grande pour lui.

_C'était celle de Fred…_ Avoua-t'il devant l'air amusé de ses amis. _On y va Harry ?_

_C'est parti !_ répondit le brun, la mine décidée.

Ils se dirigèrent vivement vers le portrait en saluant Hermione, restée assise sur le sofa, déjà plongée dans un énorme volume au titre compliqué. Elle jeta un œil insistant sur le blond assit non loin d'elle qui l'ignora superbement.

_Au fait,_ dit Harry en passant devant la grosse dame, _il paraît que les Grangers dînent chez toi ce soir ? C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit…_

_Oui, j'ai appris ça tout à l'heure, c'est super ! Oh, en parlant de Ginny,_ ajouta-t'il, _elle doit déjà nous attendre au stade, on à interrêt à se bouger !_

……………………………..

Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, les quatres amis se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la grande salle. Ginny, Ron et Harry affichaient un air furibond, si bien qu'Hermione ne sût trop quoi dire quand ils entrèrent pour déjeuner.

_Oh et puis moi, j'ai pas faim !_ s'énerva Harry en tournant les talons_. Et il les planta là._

Sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, voyant que Ron ne prononçerait pas un mot, Ginny se lança dans une brève explication.

_C'est Mc Gonagall,_ dit-elle.

Voyant l'air d'incompréhension de son amie, elle poursuivit l'air exaspéré.

_Elle à remit la selection de Harry en cause. Il n'a engagé que des Gryffondors dans l'équipe._

_Et alors ?_ insista Hermione

_Alors, Mc Gonagall impose à chaque équipe de prendre au moins deux nouveaux arrivants pour valider la qualification de l'équipe…_

_Des Serpentards…_ Lacha Hermione dans un soupir

_Exactement._ Dit Ginny. _L'ennui c'est que la maison Gryffondor n'a accueilli que deux Srpentard masculins…_

_Corrigan et… Malfoy…_ Compléta Hermione.

_Oui. Les selections sont remises à demain._

………………………………

Le soir venu, le quatuor grimpa vers la salle commune après avoir dîné. Harry boudait toujours et Ron semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils s'instalèrent dans le sofa, Harry adressa un regard noir à Draco qui montait déjà dans le dortoir et lui lança d'une voix amère :

_Hé, Malfoy ! tu viendras passer les essais de Quidditch à 10h30 demain matin._

_Mais…Je croyais que tu…_Hésita le blond

_J'ai pas le choix._ Ajouta Harry.

_Très bien…_Dit Draco, visiblement gêné.

Hermione regarda l'ancien Serpentard disparaître dans l'escalier.

_Non mais j'arrive pas à y croire !_ hurla Harry_, l'année où JE suis nommé capitaine de l'équipe, JE suis obligé de faire passer les essais à ce… à cet…_

_Calme toi Harry,_ dit doucement Hermione…

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer quand MC Gonagall fit irruption dans la pièce. Harry lui lança un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin quand elle annonça d'une voix sombre :

_Mr et Miss Weasley…Miss Granger…Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît. Venez aussi Mr Potter…_

Les quatres se regardèrent, étonnés, et suivirent leur directrice dans les couloirs. Harry avait d'abord pensé à la qualification de la matinée. Mais pourquoi Hermione était-elle convoquée aussi ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la gargouille qui gardait ce qui était autrefois le bureau de Dumbeldore, il eût un pincement au cœur, suivit d'un mauvais préssentiment, qui grandissait de plus en plus.

_Pomme Reinette,_ lança MC Gonagall d'une voix morne à l'adresse de la statue.

Dans un bruit sourd, la sculpture de pierre se mit à trembler, puis à s'élever dans les airs, déroulant dans son chemin, un imposant escalier de marbre.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, MC Gonagall fit le tour du bureau pour prendre place, et fît signe de la tête pour les inviter à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Harry jeta un œil autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, quand Mc Gonagall l'y avait invité, le jour de la mort de Dumbeldore.

Un détail retint pourtant son attention. Le tableau où ce dernier était censé reposer était vide.

Un silence gênant s'installa quelques secondes, puis fût interrompu par Mc Gonagall :

_Mr et Miss Weasley…Miss Granger…j'ai…j'ai de bien tristes nouvelles à vous annoncer._ Lâcha la vieille femme à leur attention, les yeux rougis.

Ginny regardait fixement sa directrice, comme deconnectée du monde qui l'entourait. Ron jetait des regards inquites en direction de Harry et Hermione gardait la tête baissée, semblant attendre que le monde s'écroule autour d'elle.

_Je veux tout d'abord que vous sachiez,_ reprit-elle, _que vos professeurs et moi serons toujours présents pour vous… nous serons toujours là en cas de besoin… si vous…_

_Que se passe-t'il, professeur ?_

Hermione avait relevé la tête, implorant la directrice maintenant sanglottante de ses yeux noisette.

_Je…Je dois vous dire…Je dois vous dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir…_

_Quoi ! Que s'est-il passé professeur !_ Hurla Ginny, rongée par l'inquiétude

_Je dois vous dire qu'il y a eu une attaque…_Lacha la directrice entre deux sanglots qu'elle essayait en vain de contrôler.

Des…des mangemorts sont arrivés au Terrier… 

_NONNNNNNN !_ hurla Ron avant de s'écrouler de sa chaise.

Ginny éclata en sanglot et, secouée de spasmes, s'éffondra au sol. Harry regarda la scène, impuissant, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Hermione regardait sa directrice sans la voir, ses yeux habituellement pétillants et pleins de joie semblèrent s'éteindre, ternis par la nouvelle qui allait frapper d'un moment à l'autre.

_L'ordre est arrivé trop tard… Ils…Ils sont morts sur le coup. L'Avada Kedavra_. Lâcha t'elle enfin.

Ron s'effondra de plus belle, Ginny se jetant à son coup en suffoquant. Harry pris immédiatement Hermione dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort que possible en murmurant :

_Ca va aller ma belle, tu verras, je suis là…Ca va aller, je serais là…toujours…_

Hermione se laissa faire, inerte, le regard vide.

_Je dois vous dire autre chose,_ insista Mc Gonagall en essayant de contrôler ses émontions face à cet affligeant spectacle.

_Je vous écoute, _dit Harry, en état de choc, voyant que les autres n'écouteraient plus.

_Le…Corps d'Arthur Weasley n'a pas été retrouvé_.

_Alors…Il est peut-être vivant ? _dit Ginny en relevant la tête, une lueur flagrante d'espoir dans les yeux.

_Miss Weasley…Ne…N'espérez pas trop cela…j'en doute…_se força-elle à avouer.

Ils restèrent là, à pleurer dans le bureau de leur directrice, qui, impuissante, était allée s'installer dans la pièce voisine, pour les laisser partager ce moment douloureux.

Harry avait maintenant succombé à la tristesse, serrant Ron dans ses bras, sans qu'ils n'échangeassent un mot. Ginny pleurait doucement sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas versé une larme.

Occasionnelement, les quatre malheureux seraient logés dans la salle sur demande, transformée pour l'occasion en un endroit accueillant et douillet, leur permettant de passer le reste de la nuit ensemble.

Hermione avait souhaité s'isoler quelques heures, leur promettant de les rejoindre plus tard.

Elle parcouru les couloirs seule, ayant décliné l'invitation de sa directrice à la raccompagner. Elle monta doucement les escaliers et traversa le portrait, le cœur lourd. Pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas ? Elle qui s'était pourtant montrée si souvent sensible, pour des raisons futiles, telles qu'une dispute avec Ron, ou une mauvaise note en défense contre les forces du mal…

Elle pénétra dans la salle commune, vide, regrettant que Pattenrond ne soit pas présent. Les animaux avaient été interdits cette année, en raison de la découverte de plusieurs animagi non déclarés, devant subir un contrôle au ministère. Hedwidge, Coquecigrue, Pattenrond et le boursouflet de Ginny ne reviendraient au châteu qu'après les fêtes de Noêl. Noêl… Comment allait se passer cette fête, cette année, sans les habituels pulls tricotés de Mme Weasley, sans les délicieux gâteaux que préparait sa maman, sans les…

Hermione tourna la tête, interrompue par un bruit venant des escaliers. Draco se tenait là, l'air suspicieux, toisant la jeune fille de haut en bas.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous là toute seule Granger ?_ il regretta malgré lui sa phrase, voyant l'air désespéré de la brunette. _Tout…Tout va bien ?_ corrigea t'il aussitôt.

_Non…_Répondit-elle. _Ça ne va pas. Mes parents sont morts…Ceux de Ron et Ginny aussi…_ Lacha t'elle dans un souffle, le regard vague.

_Je…Merde…Attends…_Bredouilla t'il en se dirigeant vers elle pour la conduire vers le sofa le plus proche.

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire en cet instant. Elle qu'il avait si souvent insultée, à qui, il le savait, il avait fait beaucoup de mal durant ces six dernières années… il se contenta de l'observer. Elle ne semblait pas avoir pleuré. Il s'arrêta un instant sur ses yeux. Il y avait tant de courage dans ces yeux, une force qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant dans les yeux d'une fille. Ni d'un garçon d'ailleurs. Il se demanda de quelle manière il réagirait s'il perdait sa mère. Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver la réponse, la jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui.

_Je…Ca va pas…_ Murmura-t'elle, la machoire tremblante

_Granger…Hermione,_ rectifia-t'il, je…_Je sais pas quoi dire…Si tu as besoin…_

Il s'interrompit aussitôt. La jeune fille venait de poser sa douce main sur son avant-bras. Il la laissa faire, le corps raidi par ce rapprochement incongru. Elle serra son bras plus fort, de ses deux mains maintenant, et le força à se tourner légèrement, pour enfin poser sa tête sur son épaule protectrice. Draco sentit ses nerfs se contracter de plus belle, il avait mal dans la nuque et les abdominaux, mais n'osant pas bouger, il finit par se détendre au bout de quelques minutes. Alors, il se tourna vers elle, et enveloppa la jeune fille d'un bras protecteur en murmurant à son oreille :

_Je suis désolé…_

Hermione se mit alors à pleurer doucement, plaçant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, et se laissa aller complètement, ayant lutté jusque là contre la tristesse qui la submergeait.

Finalement, elle s'endormit dans les bras du blond. Draco resta éveillé tout le reste de la nuit.

……………………………………

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par la lumière du jour qui commençait à poindre. Elle remua légèrement, inconsciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle bondit du canapé. Draco sursauta, et l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

_Je…Qu'est ce que je fais là !_ s'exclama-t'elle

Et tout à coup, elle se souvint. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire et elle baissa ses yeux tristes vers le visage de celui qui l'avait accueilli dans ses bras toute la nuit.

_Je suis désolée,_ dit-elle.

_Ne le sois pas,_ répondit Draco d'un ton compréhensif. _Tu étais malheureuse et j'étais là. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir,_ dit-il fermement en se levant du canapé. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, gêné, et tourna les talons en direction du dortoir sans ajouter un mot.

_Mal…Draco !_ appella t'elle doucement

_Mmmm ?_ fit-il en se retournant.

_Merci._ Dit elle avec gratitude. _Tu…as changé…jamais je n'aurais cru que…_

_De rien,_ la coupa t'il. Et il continua son chemin sans se retourner.

En arrivant devant son lit, Draco jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Le soleil était radieux. Il ne comprenait pas comment un temps si magnifique pouvait abriter un si grand malheur au château. Hermione l'avait tellement touché cette nuit. Il ne se serait jamais douté du courage dont cette frêle jeune fille pouvait faire preuve.

Un sentiment nouveau était en train de naître en lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-il tant fait souffrir pendant toute leur scolarité ? Comment n'avait il jamais pu se rendre compte de la beauté de Miss Granger, Miss je-sais-toujours-tout-sur-tout ? Oh, elle était belle, bien sûr, mais c'était à une autre forme de beauté à laquelle il pensait en cet instant. Celle qui, tapie au fond d'un être, surgit lorsqu'il est affaibli par un malheur qui le touche.

Ses parents avaient été tués par des mangemorts. Des serviteurs de Voldemort. Le même qu'il avait servi contre sa volonté. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait sans doute pas fait le rapprochement entre la vie passée de Draco, et la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire bien sûr, mais s'il avait été à sa place, il s'en serait voulu pour la simple raison qu'il eût un jour servit l'assasin de sa famille.

Draco s'allongea sur son lit en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il n'avait pas dormit. Il avait admiré la magnifique jeune femme que devenait peu à peu son ennemie de toujours. Il avait contemplé la grandeur de son âme au travers de ses yeux clos. Il avait carréssé ses cheveux pour la rassurer lorsqu'elle bougeait dans son sommeil en prononçant des mots inaudibles, mais il le savait, remplis de terreurs.

Il s'endromit, la tête pleine de pensées sombres, une larme roulant sur sa joue pâle.

……………………………………..

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se rendait à son premier cours de la journée. En parcourant les couloirs, quelques têtes s'étaient retournées sur son passage, et des yeux pleins de pitié lui avaient montré leur compassion.

Elle n'était pas repassée dans la salle sur demande, de crainte de devoir affronter les mines effondrées de ses amis.

Elle repensa à cette nuit. Draco s'était montré à la hauteur de ce dont avait besoin la jeune fille. Il lui avait dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il ne lui avait pas fait de promesses inutiles telles que : « Ca va s'arranger » ou « tout se passera bien », puisque rien n'allait s'arranger, et rien ne se passerait bien. Elle le savait. Elle venait de perdre ses parents. Elle venait de perdre Arthur et Molly. Les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Oh non, rien n'allait s'arranger. Elle allait devoir affronter la vie sans eux.

Draco s'était contenté de lui offrir le confort de ses bras. Elle avait eû besoin d'affection, il le lui avait donnée. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps à épiloguer sur la vie et la mort. Quand elle l'avait remercié, il avait dit : « De rien. ». Rien de plus. Il l'avait laissée seule au moment où elle le voulait.

Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé.

Quand elle arriva dans la classe de DCFM, Lupin se précipita vers elle.

_Que fais-tu là Hermione ? _tu devrais remonter… lui dit-il les yeux encore rouges de la veille.

Il était fatigué. Elle le voyait bien. Sans doute avait-il rejoint l'ordre hier soir, et sans doute avait-il passé la nuit entière à chercher le corps d'Arthur. Elle garda la tête haute.

_Mais…Professeur ? Et le cours ? _dit elle fermement

_Toi, Ginny, Ron et Harry êtes exemptés de cours aujourd'hui._ Répondit le loup-garou doucement. _Les essais de Quidditch ont aussi été annulés. Pour tout le monde…_

_Professeur…je souhaiterais assister au cours s'il vous plaît…_

_Mais, Hermione…les autres sont partis à Pré au Lard tout à l'heure…Ils te cherchaient, mais ne t'ont pas trouvé…tu devais les rejoindre il paraît…_

_Oui…_hésita la Gryffondor_, j'ai passé la nuit dans la salle commune…je me suis levée tôt et je suis allée me changer les idées dans le parc…_

_Ils sont inquiets…et moi aussi._ Avoua Lupin. _Je suis désolée pour toi Hermione…Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les rejoindre au village ? _

Draco entra dans la salle et s'installa à une table non loin d'eux.

_Je vous en pris professeur, ne me forcez pas à y aller,_ supplia-t'elle. _Laissez-moi assister au cours…_

_Bien sûr Hermione…c'est comme tu voudras…_

_Merci professeur._

Elle regarda autour d'elle et prit place à la table juste à côté de Draco.

Il sentit son regard se poser sur lui un instant mais décida de l'ignorer. Il était encore très fatigué et se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu faire pendant les deux dernières heures. Potter et Weasley n'étaient pas là, mais il avait cru comprendre qu'ils étaient sortis du château. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec eux ?

_Ok_, fit Lupin, _nous allons nous entraîner au sortilège de désarmement. Oui, oui, je sais…_Reprit-il devant les soupirs exaspéré des élèves, _vous l'avez déjà souvent exercé. Mais trois mois sont passés depuis la fin de votre sixième année, et je doute que vous vous soyez entraînés pendant les vacances. Je veux donc verrifier votre niveau. Mettez vous par deux._ Insista-t'il d'un ton sans réplique.

Les élèves se levèrent, et allèrent se placer dans la partie de la pièce réservée aux exercices pratiques.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea avec hésitation vers Draco qui regardait autour de lui, semblant chercher un partenaire.

_Tu fais équipe avec moi ? _fit-elle doucement.

_Si tu veux…_répondit-il d'un ton léger.

_Merci…_dit elle.

Draco eut un léger sourire attendrit, qu'elle ne vît pas. Ils se placèrent face à face en attendant les instructions de leur professeur.

_Hermione et Draco ? _murmura Lupin à leur attention en leur passant devant. _Quelle drôle d'équipe !_ dit-il en souriant.

Lupin regarda autour de lui, et voyant toutes les équipes formées, il lança :

_C'est partit ! le sort « Expélliarmus » !_ s'écria t'il. _Informulé bien sûr… _conclue t-il. Il prit un air faussement choqué devant les murmures réprobateurs de ses élèves, suite à la dernière instruction qu'il avait donné.

_Tu es prêt Malfoy ?_ lança Hermione d'un air de défi

_Attention à tes arrières Granger_, répondit-il, son éternel sourire mesquin revenu sur ses lèvres.

Avant même qu'Hermione n'ait levé sa baguette, elle fût projettée en arrière d'une force redoutable. Elle alla s'écraser sur les coussins préparés par Lupin pour l'occasion. Sonnée, elle se redressa doucement sur ses avants-bras.

Draco accouru vers elle, devant les mines effarées des autres élèves.

_Je…Je suis désolé !_ paniqua t-il. Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

_Me blesser ? Moi ?_ répondit la Gryffondor, le même air de défi sur le visage, _il faudra t'y prendre à deux fois avant de me blesser, Malfoy !_

Dans un sourire de soulagement, Draco lui tendit une main amicale. Il la releva, tous les regards encore pointés sur eux, et ils se replacèrent face à face.

Hermione leva sa baguette si rapidement que Draco ne put éviter le sort qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il alla à son tour, s'écraser sur les coussins. Hermione ne bougea pas. Quand il revint à sa hauteur, il lui sourit franchement.

_Quelle force, Granger ! tu m'avais caché ça ! pas mal pour une petite fille ! _dit-il, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

_Tu as la mémoire courte, Malfoy ! _répondit-elle, en lui jetant un regard en coin.

_Quoi ? _dit-il, ne sachant visiblement pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

_Le coup de poing, en troisième année…_dit-elle en laissant le sous entendu s'installer.

Il rougit tout à coup, et évita son regard quelques secondes.

_Oui…_dit-il, gêné. _J'étais bête à cette époque._

_Je ne te le fais pas dire !_ répliqua-t'elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

…………………………….

Hermione et Draco s'étaient séparés tout de suite après le cours. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé après l'exercice. Lupin avait terminé le cours en leur faisant prendre quelques notes, et Hermione était remontée dans le dortoir des filles pour prendre les livres dont elle avait besoin pour les cours de l'après-midi. Elle descendit presque aussitôt dans la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner. Elle trouva Draco, assit au bout de la table, seul, comme à son habitude. Elle s'installa en face de lui sans le regarder. Il leva rapidement les yeux vers elle, et continua de manger, comme si de rien n'était. Pendant tout le repas, ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, aucun d'eux ne voulant rompre la conversation muette qu'ils avaient engagée.

……………………………

De leur côté, Harry et les Weasley avaient transplané à Près au Lard de bonne heure, sous la surveillance de deux Aurors qui les suivaient comme leurs ombres. Une dérrogation spéciale avait été mise en place pour lever le sort d'anti-transplanage, uniquement dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, qui avait été leur point de départ. La nuit dernière, Ginny s'était calmée aux alentours de une heure du matin, mais Ron n'avait cessé de pleurer qu'au petit matin. Harry, quant à lui, était resté aux côtés de ses deux amis, essayant par tous les moyens de raisonner Ron, qui voulait absolument se rendre au Terrier pour tenter de retrouver le corps de son père. Vers 4 heures du matin, Harry avait eu l'idée d'aller trouver Mc Gonagal, pour la supplier de les laisser partir au village le lendemain. Elle avait rapidement accepté, imposant cependant, la présence des deux gorilles qui les encadraient.

Ils avaient patiemment attendu le retour d'Hermione qui n'était jamais revenue. Le matin, ils l'avaient cherché partout dans le château, mais Ron avait rapidement abandonné, ne supportant plus les regards appitoyés qu'ils reçevaient de tous les élèves mis au courant de la situation.

Après avoir bu des tonnes de Bierre au beurre, ils quittèrent les trois balais pour rentrer à Poudlard, toujours suivis par les deux agents du ministère. Quand ils eurent transplané dans le bureau de la directrice, Harry fonça tout droit vers la salle commune, suivit de près par Ginny et Ron, espérant y trouver Hermione, pour qui ils s'étaient inquiétés toute la journée.

Quand ils débarquèrent dans la pièce, Hermione lisait un énorme livre dans un gros fauteuil moelleux.

Draco était assis dans le fauteuil d'à côté, et semblait lui aussi plongé dans une lecture acharnée.

Ron se jeta sur lui, sous le regard effrayé de ses amis.

_Espèce de… je vais te tuer, tu entends ?_ hurlait-il en pleurant. _C'est à cause d'assasins dans ton genre qu'ils sont morts ! je vais te tuer !_

Draco essaya de se dégager de son emprise, mais le rouquin était dans un tel état de rage qu'il semblait avoir la force d'un géant. Hermione se jeta sur Draco, et Harry sur son meilleur ami, essayant de maîtriser ses gestes. Ginny criait et pleurait, réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce.

_Quoi !_ dit brusqument Ron en se tournant vers Harry. _Tu veux laisser vivre une enflure pareille ?_ poursuivit-il en designant Draco avec mépris. _Tu veux le laisser tranquille, alors que c'est à cause d'ordures de son espèce que mes parents sont morts ? Que TES parents sont morts ? Que Sirius est mort ? Que…que Dumbeldore est…mort…_ acheva t'il en s'écroulant à nouveau à terre.

Harry sentit une profonde haine s'insinuer dans ses veines, en repassant dans sa tête le film de sa vie. Au fond, Ron avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Ron se laisser submerger par la colère, et risquer de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

_Tire-toi, malfoy,_ aboya t'il au blond.

Draco s'executa. Une profonde tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. En passant devant Ginny, il eût un mouvement d'hésitation, puis lui murmura :

_Je suis désolé pour tes parents Ginny._

Cette dernière le toisa un moment, effarée, mais ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Draco continua son chemin vers la sortie, d'un pas lent.

…………………………………

Bon, ce chapitre là, il est un peu triste, je vous l'accorde. Mais je vous promet que ça va aller en s'améliorant. Bientôt, le rapprochement tant attendu d'Hermione et Draco !

En attendant, balancez les reviews !


	5. changement de camp

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aude 2710 : oui, on dit bien un animagus, mais DES animagi, lorsque c'est un pluriel ! en revanche, je m'incline en ce qui concerne les ASPICS, il s'agit bien d'une rerreur de ma part. Autant pour moi ! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'éspère que la suite te plaira ! A très bientôt**

**Cindy 2008 : je peux encore rien te dire, mais déjà, dans ces deux chapitres, les choses vont commencer à changer pour les uns comme pour les autres !**

**A!**

Moogliesmad : Merci pour tes compliments ! Normalement, la suite devrait rester dans ce ton un peu sombre et l'histoire ira de surprises en surprises ! Biz

**Chapitre 5 : Changement de camp.**

Cette nuit-là, Harry et Ron fûrent les premiers à descendre du dortoir. Cela faisait trois jours que le drame s'était produit. Depuis, Hermione s'était montrée distante avec eux, elle ne prenait plus part aux conversations, et elle restait dans la salle commune quand ils décidaient d'aller se coucher.

Même Ginny ne reconnaissait plus son amie. Cela la faisait souffrir car elle aurait vraiment eu besoin d'elle pour traverser cette épreuve. Mais Hermione vivait la même chose et elle lui pardonnait. Sans doute n'avait elle pas la même réaction face à la mort, et sans doute avait elle besoin de solitude.

Dans une heure, le Poudlard Express les conduiraient à la gare de King Cross. L'enterrement de ses parents avait lieu à 10 h. Hermione avait insisté auprès d'eux pour effectuer le trajet dans un wagon isolé. Elle ne voulait parler à personne avant l'enterrement. «Pour réfléchir » leur avait-elle dit…

_Ah vous voilà !_ s'exclama Ron en voyant son amie et sa sœur descendre les marches.

_Comment te sens-tu ? _demanda Harry à l'adresse de son amie

_Ca va plutôt bien… _répondit-elle, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

_J'ai la trouille ! _ajouta t'elle d'une voix tremblante et à la sonorité étrange.

_Ca va aller Mione… nous sommes là…tu es sûre que tu veux faire le trajet toute seule ? _murmura t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Oui… j'ai besoin de réfléchir_, répondit –elle, soudain gênée.

_Demain, c'est notre tour…_chuchota Ginny à l'adresse de son frère, les larmes aux yeux…

_Oui… _répondit le rouquin en consultant sa montre. 3h30. _Allons-y, nous allons faire attendre le train._

_Allez-y ! je…je vous rejoins ! _s'exclama Hermione. _Je… j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la chambre !_

_Tu veux que je t'attende ? _proposa gentillement Ginny

_Non,non…vas-y. Je vous rejoindrai._

_Comme tu voudras,_ répondit la rouquine, visiblement déçue d'échapper encore à un moment d'intimité avec sa meilleure amie.

Quand le trio eû disparu par le portrait, Hermione s'assit quelques secondes sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle était soulagée d'avoir réussi à les éloigner.

Elle se leva et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir des garçons. Arrivée dans la pièce, elle tatôna du regard en direction des lits, l'obscurité de la nuit l'empêchant de voir correctement.

_Tu es prêt ?_ lança t'elle à tout hasard

_Oui presque… _répondit Draco, les reflets de la lune jouants avec ses mèches argentées. _Tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que c'était les autres qui avaient oublié quelque chose… je n'ai pas trouvé la cape…_

_Attends…_fit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers la malle d'Harry. Elle l'ouvrit, et après quelques secondes de fouilles, elle en sortit la cape d'invisibilité.

_Merci. _Dit Draco en prenant la cape.

_Merci à toi._ Fît Hermione, reconnaissante.

Depuis trois jours, Hermione et Draco étaient devenus inséparables. Ils se voyaient en cachette entre les cours, lors d'une rapide balade dans le parc et même le soir dans la salle commune, où ils conversaient jusqu'à l'aurore. Hier soir, elle lui avait demandé d'être là pour l'enterrement de ses parents, en se cachant sous la cape d'invisibilité, et il avait accepté. Ils feraient donc le trajet tous les deux, dans un wagon loin de celui des autres.

L'enterrement avait été douloureusement éprouvant. Hermione avait enfin réalisé qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents. Qu'elle ne les verrait plus jamais. Qu'ils ne seraient pas présents pour les évènements importants de sa vie. Sa remise de diplôme, son mariage, son premier enfant… la douleur avait été telle qu'elle avait cru qu'elle ne s'arreterai jamais. Même la présence de Draco, caché sous la cape, n'avait pas apaisé sa peine, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu…

Mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, c'est qu'aucun ami, aucun membre de la famille, aucun voisin n'était venu assister à la cérémonie. Personne. Seul le prêtre était présent, et même lui dénotait avec le contexte. Il avait quelque chose d'étrange…il semblait ne pas croire en ses propos, il semblait réciter un texte comme on récite une leçon apprise par cœur.

Tous ces faits avaient également frappé les trois autres orphelins. Les Grangers avaient pourtant beaucoup d'amis selon les dires d'Hermione. Et ils faisaient partie d'une famille unie. Elle leur racontait leurs voyages en France, avec les oncles, les tantes, les cousins, et même les grands parents…. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Mais Harry avait remarqué quelque chose de plus étrange encore. Hermione avait mis une telle distance entre eux qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à un mètre derrière elle pendant toute la cérémonie. Pourtant elle avait enfin pleuré, elle aurait dû avoir besoin d'eux plus que jamais. Mais pas une fois, elle ne leur avait fait signe d'approcher. De plus, il l'avait vue s'affaisser de manière étrange plusieurs fois, comme si elle s'était reposée sur une épaule invisible.

Invisible…

L'après-midi, ils avaient pris le train du retour, sans qu'Hermione n'ait voulu contacter les autres membres de sa famille. Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle ne voulait pas entendre les excuses ridicules qu'ils avaient à fournir pour justifier leur absence.

Elle avait passé le trajet seule, comme à l'aller. Tout cela commençait à inquiéter sérieusement les trois amis.

Le lendemain, ce fût au tour de Ron et Ginny d'assister à l'enterrement de leurs parents. Il y avait eu un peu plus de monde cette fois. Mc Gonagall et Hagrid étaient venus ensemble. Mais dans la famille Weasley, seuls Fred et Georges étaient venus. Ils avaient eu l'air plus préoccupés de l'état de Ron et Ginny, que du sort qu'avaient subi leurs parents. Ils n'avaient pas pleuré, et leur avait interdit de revenir au Terrier jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sous les protestations des deux cadets, ils leur avaient expliqué qu'ils voulaient remettre l'endroit en l'état avant de les y accueillir à nouveau. Ce dernier impératif n'avait fait qu'empirer les larmes de Ron, qui s'était à nouveau écroulé dans les bras de son meileur ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'immaginer la terreur qu'avait pu ressentir sa mère au moment où les mangemorts avaient fait irruption. Il s'immaginait aussi le courage dont avait du faire preuve son père, pour défendre sa femme et ses nouveaux amis. Ses parents avaient déjà enduré tant de choses sous le règne du mage noir…ils ne méritaient pas ça…

Ginny avait été formidablement courageuse. Elle s'était occupée de tout. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, mais avait fait en sorte de tenir le coup pour ne pas en rajouter à la peine de son frère. Hermione avait été très présente, contrairement à la veille. Elle avait soutenu Ginny comme elle l'avait espéré. Harry avait retenu ses larmes. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Pas devant Ron et Ginny. Il devait se montrer fort pour eux. Il ressentait surtout une grande colère l'envahir, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître son besoin de vengeance.

Là encore, le prêtre s'était comporté de manière étrange. De la même manière que celui qui avait enterré les parents d'Hermione.

Il avait aussi été très étonné, là encore, de voir si peu de monde pour dire adieu aux Weasley. Ils étaient pourtant très appréciés dans leur monde…

Hagrid n'avait d'ailleurs pas semblé montrer le moindre sentiment de tristesse non plus.

Que se passait-il ? tout le monde était aux petits soins pour les quatre orphelins, mais personne ne semblait affecté de cette situation à part eux, et Mc Gonagall qui avait versé quelques larmes…

Leur cachait-on quelque chose ? Même la presse n'avait pas parlé de cette attaque…

Le soir même, les quatre orphelins avaient décidé de rester discuter de la situation dans la salle commune. Ginny avait pris les choses en main. Il fallait réagir, et ne pas se laisser abattre. Ils devaient apprendre à vivre en adultes responsables et ils devaient surtout trouver des solutions raisonnables pour leur vie future.

_Pas question de se la couler douce ! _affirma la rouquine, l'air décidé. _Tu chercheras un emploi dès la sortie de Poudlard. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Inutile de faire ma dernière année. Ne perdons pas de temps._

_Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie…lacha _Ron dans uns un soupir.

_Dans un premier temps, tu prendras ce qu'on te donnera ! _répliqua Ginny. _Il faut gagner de l'argent si nous voulons garder le Terrier ! Fred et Georges ont un appartement, Bill et fleur aussi, et Charlie est en Roumanie Ron ! Ne crois pas que nous allons vendre la maison familliale ! C'est clair ?_

Un long moment de silence s'installa. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Ginny. Excepté Hermione, qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

_Moi, j'en ai de l'argent ! Ce n'est pas un problème ! ca vous laissera le temps de réfléchir… _dit doucement Harry

_Il en est hors de question Harry ! C'est l'argent que tes parents t'ont légué. Tu en auras besoin !_ s'exclama la rouquine avant que Ron n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche

_Et…et si je vivais avec vous ? au Terrier…_ proposa Harry, hésitant.

_Tu…tu es prêt à vivre avec nous ?_ demanda Ginny qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr !_ répliqua t'il, _j'adore cette maison ! Et puis où veux tu que j'aille ? Tu me vois retourner chez les Dursley ? Et puis, il va falloir que je travaille dur si je veux devenir Auror…_

_Mais…_tenta Ron, _et la maison de Sirius ?_

_L'ordre y a établit le Q.G. Je leur laisse. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de rentrer dans l'odre moi aussi…J'ai juré sur la tombe de Dumbeldore que je tuerai ce pourri de Voldemort !_

_Dans ce cas…marché conclu !_ s'exclama Ginny, visiblement ravie. _Et je rentre avec toi !_

_Où ça ?_ demanda Harry, perplexe.

_Dans l'ordre du Phoenix._ Dit-elle la mine décidée.

_Non Ginny, c'est trop dan…_

_Moi aussi…_dit tout à coup Ron, en se levant du canapé

_Quoi ?_ s'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

_Oui…je deviendrai Auror et je vengerais mes parents. Et ceux de Mione. Et sirius, Dumbeldore, tes parents, et tous les innoncents que cette ordure à tué._ Répliqua t'il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Jamais Harry ne l'avais comme ça. Une lueur de rage avait traversé son regard, tel un éclair, et Harry savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

_Mione… tu nous suit ?_

_Quoi ? _dit elle en sursautant.

_Viens vivre avec nous au Terrier ! Devenons Aurors, et rentrons dans l'ordre ! Tous ensemble ! _s'exclama Ginny, la mine réjouie _! Nous allons faire la peau à ces raclures ! Nous allons venger nos parents !_

_Oui…oui d'accord…je vous suis…_ dit elle peu convaincante.

La trio ne prêta pas attention au manque d'enthousiasme de leur amie, trop exités par cette nouvelle perspective d'avenir. C'en était trop. Voldemort avait fait trop de mal autour de lui. Ils étaient bien décidés à venger leur entourage. Harry proposa même de rallier des troupes pour les suivre au combat. Luna et Neville seraient sûrement d'accord. Il irait les trouver le lendemain. Ils discutèrent de leur projet une bonne partie de la nuit puis décidèrent de monter se coucher. Ginny monta la première, suivie par Harry.

Ron se leva à son tour.

_Tu ne monte pas te coucher Mione ?_ demanda t'il

_Si… je peux te parler une minute, Ron ?_ demanda t'elle, le regard dans le vide

Etonné, il s'installa à ses côtés en prêtant une oreille attentive. Il se reprocha de n'avoir pas été assez présent auprès d'elle, pour traverser cette épreuve. Il décida d'y remédier tout de suite.

_Je t'écoute Mione._ Dit-il gentillement.

_J'ai une solution pour venger nos parents._

_Quoi ? mais…nous venons d'en parler et…_

_Ron._ Lança t'elle sérieusement. _Dis moi…depuis combien de temps l'odre existe ?_

_Je…j'en ai aucune idée…mais…_

_Et dis moi combien de mangemorts ils ont tué ?_ continua t'elle

_Je…je sais pas…_répondit Ron, de plus en plus méfiant.

_Ron, sérieusement. Ils sont incapables de vaincre le Lord. Et sais-tu pourquoi ?_

_Non…mais…_

_Parcequ'ils n'ont pas la bonne stratégie._

_Ah ? mais tu crois que…_

_Ron, j'ai une idée. Une brillante idée. Ce sera rapide. Quitte à y laisser ma peau._ Dit-elle avec un regard de dément.

_Quoi ? mais…tu peux pas dire ça, je…_

_Ron, écoute moi._ Coupa t'elle, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

_Oui…je t 'écoute._ Se résigna le rouquin.

_Nous allons apprendre la magie noire. J'ai déjà quelques notions théoriques._ Lâcha t'elle d'un trait.

_QUOI ?_

_Et puis, nous allons nous rallier à Voldemort._

_QUOI ? HERMIONE ! TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE !_

_Je sais…vous me le répétez sans arrêt. Mais là, je sais ce que je dis. Et tu vas me suivre._

_Pas question ! Tu es timbrée ma parole ! tu n'y penses pas, c'est…_

_RON ! _s'énerva t'elle, _tu veux venger tes parents, oui ou non ?_

_Oui, mais…_

_Tu as confiance en moi, oui ou non ?_

_Bien sûr, tu es ma meilleure amie ! mais…_

_Pas de mais, Ron. _Dit elle. _Fais moi confiance. Nous allons nous rallier aux mangemorts. Je réussirais à obtenir la confiance totale de l'autre enflure, et il fera de moi son bras droit. Tu verras. Voldemort sera mort avant la fin de l'été._

_Tu…tu crois ? nous sommes jeunes et…_

_Justement.Tu as la nuit pour y réfléchir. N'en parle pas aux autres. Ils ne comprendraient pas._

Et voyant que son ami commençait à faiblir et à prendre de plus en plus ses propos au sérieux, elle monta dans son dortoir.

Draco avait passé cette journée tout seul. Ayant rompu avec tous ses amis qui avaient de près ou de loin un rapport avec sa vie passée, il faut dire qu'il était bien seul à présent. Pansy Parkinson avait bien tenté un rapprochement quand elle l'avait trouvé au parc, cette après-midi, mais elle avait vite compris le message quand il l'avait toisée avec mépris, et avait vite fait demi-tour.

Pendant les cours, il avait écouté, pris des notes et c'était tout. Il n'avait parlé à personne, et personne ne lui avait parlé. En revanche, depuis le début de l'année, il avait senti les regards posés sur lui à chacun de ses mouvements. Les garçons le regardaient avec jalousie et mépris, les filles, avec admiration et terreur. Il avait toujours suscité l'envie auprès des hommes et il avait toujours eu du succès auprès de ces demoiselles. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il savait que tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait, et fallit faire.

Mais ce qui l'exaspérait par dessus tout,c'était de penser nuit et jour à la même personne depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

Hermione Granger. Cette petite peste doublée d'une mademoiselle je-sais-tout avait toujours eu raison de ses nerfs.

Il l'avait toujours méprisée, toujours détestée… Et ne parlons pas de ses deux clébards qui la suivaient partout. Entre le balafré St Potter et ce misérable rouquin, supporter des sangs de Bourbes ! la simple vue de ce trio pathétique le mettait dans tous ses états, et attisait sa haine comme jamais ! D'habitude…

Mais depuis, tout cela avait bien changé…depuis cette nuit où tout avait basculé…

Chaque matin, il espérait que la jeune fille l'inviterait à une petite promenade dans le parc. Sans ses accolites bien sûr.

Quels merveilleux moments il avait passé en sa compagnie…chaque chose avait pour lui son importance. De sa petite main, furtivement posée sur son bras lorsqu'elle lui parlait, aux regards lourds de sens qu'ils échangeaient pendants de longues minutes…

Ils n'avaient pourtant passé quelques heures ensemble, réparties sur trois jours.

Mais il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille, pour l'enterrment de ses parents. Ils n'avaient même pas passé la soirée ensemble ce jour-là.

Il avait pensé qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé après l'enterrement des Weasley, mais non. Quand Potter était monté dormir tout à l'heure, le rouquin n'était pas avec lui.

Quand enfin, il avait débarqué dans la chambre, Potter dormait depuis longtemps, et il avait dû attendre deux bonnes heures avant qu'il n'arrête de tourner dans son lit en soupirant, l'esprit visiblement tourmenté.

Alors, quand l'autre s'était enfin endormi, il était descendu à tâtons dans la salle commune, mais Hermione n'était plus là.

Il aurait juste voulu la voir, et entendre le son de sa voix. Même pour un simple « Bonne nuit »…

Alors il se retrouvait à nouveau dans son lit, essayant de se vider la tête, de ne plus penser à ELLE, pour enfin trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione descendit la première dans la salle commune. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après sa conversation avec Ron, elle avait feint de monter se coucher, et avait attendu, cachée dans l'escalier, qu'il monte à son tour.

Puis, elle avait attendu plus d'une heure sur le sofa, espérant que Draco viendrait la rejoindre, comme les nuits d'avant.

Depuis quelques jours, ils passaient des heures à discuter le soir, quand tout le monde dormait.

Ce qui avait beaucoup surpris Hermione, c'était que malgré sa profonde aversion pour le beau blond durant toutes ses années, aujourd'hui elle se disait que finalement, c'était avec lui et personne d'autre qu'elle avait le plus de points communs. C'était quelqu'un de brillant, ça, elle l'avait toujours su. Et il était d'une beauté parfaite, ça, elle commençait à peine à se l'avouer, car si l'amour rend aveugle, la haine aussi. Mais outre cela, elle ignorait qu'il pouvait être aussi gentil, attentionné, plein d'humour et d'une pertinence rare. Elle adorait discuter avec lui. Elle l'adorait, LUI.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus, mais cela, elle en avait honte, c'était ce cynisme dont il faisait preuve à chaque fois, pour détourner un sujet de conversation qui l'embarrassait.

_Salut Mione !_

Harry venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?_ continua t'il

_Plutôt bien,_ répondit elle avec sincérité.

_Bien dormi ?_

_Oui !_ mentit-elle, _Ron est bientôt prêt ?_ s'empréssa t'elle de demander

_Oui, oui, il descend tout de suite_

_Et Draco ?_

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ai pu les retenir. Harry resta le visage impassible, à tel point qu'elle se demanda si elle avait bien prononcé ces mots à voix haute.

_Draco ?_ répéta t'il soudainement, _depuis quand tu l'appelle Draco ?_ demanda t'il, suspicieux

_Ce n'est pas son prénom ?_ dit elle avec ironie

_Hermione, que se passe t'il ? depuis quand tu t'intérresse à ce que fait Malfoy ?_

_Oh, je pense que tout le monde mérite une deuxième chance,_ dit elle sur le ton de la conversation, _Draco y compris. _

_Je…je dois rêver,_ fit Harry pour lui même

Un bruit léger se fit entendre dans l'escalier et les deux amis se turent, par réflexe. Le jeune homme en question fit son apparition, un peu gêné par l'arrêt soudain des conversations. Il avanca d'un pas plus rapide vers le couloir en adressant un imperceptible sourire à la Gryffondor.

_Bonjour Draco !_ s'écria t'elle avec un grand sourire

Le Serpentard se retourna vivement, stupéfait de tant de démonstration. Il sourit furtivement, et s'éclipsa par le portrait.

_Non, je ne rêve pas,_ dit Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. _Hermione, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrrive ? tu dis bonjour à Draco maintenant ?_

_Oui, et j'ai même beaucoup discuté avec lui si tu veux tout savoir…_

_QUOI ? et on peux savoir ce qu'il t'as fait l'autre fouine ? si jamais il a osé te faire boire je ne sais quoi…je vais le tuer ce conn…_

_STOP !_ coupa t'elle, _Draco ne m'a rien fait boire du tout, il se montre très gentil, et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être retourner faire une balade dans le parc avec lui aujourd'hui._

_Heu…tu nous fait quoi là, Hermione…. AH !_ s'exclama-t'il en riant, _je sais ! C'est une blague ! Très bonne farce Mione ! Tu es la meilleure !_ continua t'il de rire

_Mais non !_ coupa t'elle sèchement_, je ne ris pas du tout. Je suis très sérieuse._

_Dis à Ron que je voudrais le voir s'il te plaît. A plus tard, Harry._ Conclue t'elle en tournant les talons.

Harry resta interdit devant tant d'ignorance. Maintenant c'était sûr, son amie avait changé pour de bon. Elle ne leur parlait presque plus, quand elle était avec eux, elle restait perdue dans ses pensées, bref, elle était train de rompre peu à peu les liens si solides qui s'étaient tissés entre eux, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Quand Ron arriva à son tour dans la salle commune, il l ui raconta toute la scène.

« Je pense…que désormais, plus rien de m'étonnera de la part d'Hermione. » avait t'il seulement répondu, à la grande stupéfaction de son ami.

Ginny en revanche, avait prit la nouvelle beaucoup plus au sérieux, mais ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour le moment, avait décidé de laisser les choses suivre leur cour.

_Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ?_ glissa Hermione à l'oreille de Ron tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

_Oui,_ répondit le rouquin d'un ton léger

_Et alors ?_ insista t'elle

_Et alors, c'est oui._ Dit il d'un trait.

_Parfait._

Elle lui proposa de déjeuner ensemble, à l'écart de leurs amis, ce qu'il accepta. Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls à un bout de la table, à plusieurs mètres de Ron et Hermione.

Harry croisa le regard de Draco, qui semblait tout aussi décontenancé de voir cette scène pour le moins mystérieuse.

Hermione avait été très brève. Son plan était calculé. Elle deviendrait le bras droit de Voldemort, et le tuerait. Elle l'avait également renseigné sur les risques à prendre, quant à l'utilisation de la magie noire. Ils risquaient probablement d'en devenir dépendant. Mais elle se pensait assez forte pour vaincre ce genre de pulsions. Ron avait confiance en elle. Jamais elle n'avait défailli face à un problème, et ses solutions avaient toujours été les bonnes. Il n'y aurait pas de problème. Il le savait. Par ailleurs, elle avait déjà un allié chez les Mangemorts, qui croyait ses intentions honorables, c'est à dire mauvaises.

« Rejoins moi à 22h00 à la lisière de la forêt interdite et tu connaitra le maillon manquant de mon plan » lui avait elle dit avant qu'ils ne se quittent.

Le soir venu, les deux amis se retrouvèrent donc à la lisière de la fôret. Harry avait insisté pour savoir ce que Ron pouvait bien vouloir faire à 10 heures du soir, avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Bon, ok, j'ai un rencard avec une fille de Serdaigle» lui avait-il menti. Harry avait cédé, totalement en confiance vis à vis de son meilleur ami.

Quand il arriva à la lisière de la fôret, Hermione était déjà là, accompagnée d'un homme de grande taille, plutôt élancé.

_Bonsoir, Weasley,_ dit l'homme en se retournant vivement.

_Pro…professeur Rogue ?_ balbutia Ron, le cœur au bord des lèvres

_Miss Granger m'expliquait à l'instant que vous vouliez aussi nous rejoindre ?_ dit il, le visage impassible.

_Oui._ Coupa sèchement la jeune fille, _et comme je vous le disais, nous voudrions intégrer au plus vite votre… votre..heu…clan ?_ dit 'elle soudain déstabilisée

_Je savais que votre intelligence vous permettrait de vous rendre compte des vraies valeurs, Miss Granger. Cependant, vous allez commencer par apprendre la légilimencie. Avec moi-même. Ne vous imaginez pas, que le Lord Voldemort vous acceptera au sein des Mangemorts en prenant des risques de la sorte. Mc Gonagall et les autres sont de très bons légilimens, et l'ordre risquerait de découvrir nos plans avant même que nous les ayons conçus. _

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Une lueur étrange traversa soudain son regard, puis il repris le même visage impassible.

_Miss…Granger_. Fit il lentement. _Vous pratiquez la légilimencie ? Et…vous aussi Mr Weasley ?_

_Professeur…_dit elle avec malice, _je me doutais bien que vous essayeriez de lire dans nos pensées. Je voulais vous montrer que nous n'avions plus grand chose à apprendre dans ce domaine… en effet,_ poursuivit elle, _j'ai mis au point une potion qui permet de bloquer les pensées. C'est une sorte de pensine intégrée !_ dit elle en éclatant de rire cristallin que Ron ne lui connaissait pas. _Et j'en ai mis dans la boisson de Ron, au déjeuner, évidemment._ Acheva t'elle de dire.

_L'élève dépasse le maître,_ dit avec lenteur l'ex professeur de potions. _Je suis bluffé Miss Granger, félicitations. _

_Malgré cela, vous devrez faire preuve de patience, Miss, laissez moi d'abord parler au maître._

_Très bien. J'attends de vos nouvelles_

_Faîtes donc cela…_ dit le sorcier en tournant les talons. _Et il disparu dans la fôret._

Hermione et Ron rentrèrent au château en discutant calmement.

_Nous nous entraînerons pendant les vacances des fêtes._ Le prévint-elle en entrant dans la salle commune, _bonne nuit Ron._

_Au fait, _reprit-elle, _peux tu demander à Draco de descendre s'il te plaît ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme descendit, visiblement gêné d'avoir été averti de ce rendez-vous par son ennemi juré.

_Tu..tu as demandé à me voir _? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_Oui… Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus ces derniers jours. Tu…tu me manquais._ Balbutia t'elle.

_Ah oui ?_ fit il en affichant son éternel sourire en coin, _pourtant tu avais tes deux chiens-chiens qui te suivaient partout !_

_Ca y est ? la méchanceté reprend le dessus ?_

_Oh, lache moi avec ça, tes amis me detestent et je leur rends bien, c'est tout…et puis on peut savoir ce que tu fichais avec le rouquin hier soir, dans le parc ?_

_Serait-ce de la jalousie, Malfoy ?_ répliqua t'elle agacée, _et comment sais-tu ça ? Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?_

_Non…heu…je le sais c'est tout…et puis merde à la fin, j'en ai marre de ton petit jeu ! Et puis, tu essayes de faire quoi en m'adressant la parole devant eux ? Tu veux qu'ils me detestent encore plus, c'est ça ?_

_Non !_ s'écria t'elle d'un ton furibond, _je voulais simplement arranger les choses c'est tout !_

_Ah oui ?_ hurla t'il de plus belle en s'approchant d'elle, _et bien on peut dire que c'est réussi ! tu ne pourras rien arranger Granger ! Rien du tout ! Six années d'insultes et de coups bas réciproques ! Rien ne s'arrangera jamais ! Et ça m'est bien égal figures-toi ! tu entends ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! Rien à fou…_

Il s'interrompit brusquement. La jeune fille venait de se jeter violemment sur lui et avait posé un baiser rude sur ses lèvres. Stupéfait, il se laissa faire quelques secondes, puis, sentant monter le désir en lui, il entrouvit la bouche et lui rendit ardemment son baiser. Leur étreinte féroce les poussa vers la bibliothèque, dont les livres tombèrent avec fracas les uns après les autres.

Pressentant ce qu'il allait arriver, Hermione se dégagea un moment de l'étreinte du jeune homme, et l'invita à le suivre dans les couloirs du château.

Draco la dévora de baisers furtifs tout au long du trajet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la salle sur demande. Elle prononça alors à haute voix :

_Nous voulons une jolie salle, intime, où nous ne serons pas dérangés._ Elle lança au jeune homme un regard intimidé lorsque le passage s'ouvrit devant eux.

La salle était très suggestive. Des murs en bois sombre, un grand lit à baldaquin, un sofa devant lequel s'érigeait un plateau sur pied. Il contenait des fruits et du champagne. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu découvrir le reste de la pièce, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre avec acharnement, faisant voler mutuellement, leurs robes de sorciers.

Les yeux assombris par le désir, les mains rudes de Draco se firent tout à coup plus douces. Il saisit sa nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle gémit doucement, ce qui rendit le jeune homme fou de désir.

Il la prit vivement dans ses bras, et l'allongea sur le lit pour venir se placer au-dessus d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et glissa lentement l'une de ses mains experte sous son tee-shirt. Il baissa alors la tête pour venir embrasser son ventre. Les muscles de la jeune fille se contractèrent et il continua son chemin lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine frisonnante.

Il se redressa et commença à se déshabiller sans la lacher du regard. Elle l'observa un moment. Son corps tout entier frémit de désir, puis, la jeune fille en fit autant, et lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne, elle ne pu retenir un autre gémissement.

Le jeune homme la saisit alors par les poignets et l'embrassa dans le cou, mimant une danse suggestive, pressant son corps musclé sur son petit corps frêle.

_Draco_….lacha t'elle dans un soupir, comme une supplication, en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux d'argent de son amant.

C'en était trop pour lui. Il perdit tout contrôle et ne fit qu'un avec elle. Ce fût comme une délivrance pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Toute la frustration des derniers jours sembla s'évanouir et ils continuèrent leur danse effrénée jusqu'à l'aube…


	6. rapprochement insolite

**Chapitre 6 : Rapprochement insolite.**

Un mois environ s'était écoulé depuis cette merveilleuse nuit. Les vacances de Noêl approchaient à grands pas, et hermione se sentait légère comme jamais. Pour la première fois, elle ressentait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Elle se sentait en parfaite harmonie avec celui qui avait été pour elle son pire ennemi pendant de longues années…Qui l'aurait cru ?

Il s'était montré à la fois si tendre et si viril…Le parfait amant.

Depuis, il y avait eu d'autres nuits…toutes aussi parfaites les unes que les autres.

De nouveaux sentiments l'avaient alors envahie. À chaque instant où elle le voyait avancer dans sa direction dans les couloirs du château, à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son regard posé sur elle pendant les cours, ou même dès qu'elle entendait son prénom prononcé par d'autres, une sensation étrange s'insinuait dans son estomac. Etait-ce cela l'amour ? Elle l'ignorait.

Bien sûr, ils étaient réstés discrets. La salle sur demande était devenu l'antre de leur passion. Personne ne semblait se douter de leur relation. Devant les remontrances récidivistes de ses deux amis, elle avait limité leurs petites sorties au parc, ou leurs rendez-vous dans la salle commune. Ils se disaient seulement « bonjour », par pure courtoisie.

Depuis, Harry et Ron avaient semblé oublier cette histoire, mettant sans doute cela sur le compte du choc de la perte de ses parents.

Cependant, au bout de quelques jours, elle avait décidé de mettre Ginny au courant. Son amie avait étrangement bien réagi, proposant même à la jeune fille de la couvrir pendant ses sorties nocturnes. Plusieurs fois, elle avait menti aux garçons, en leur racontant qu'Hermione travaillait à la bibliothèque.

Elle semblait tout à fait d'accord avec le fait que Draco était devenu quelqu'un de totalement différent, et que quels que soient les méfaits accomplits par le passé, tout individu capable de se remettre en question, méritait une seconde chance.

Ce matin-là, Draco était déscendu le premier dans la salle commune. Il avait décidé d'attendre Hermione, dans le seul but de voir son joli visage, pour bien démarrer la journée. Pour déguiser sa manœuvre, il s'était caché derrière un livre, guettant le moindre bruit venant du dortoir des filles.

Ginny apparut dans l'escalier, l'air plutôt mal réveillé. A la vue du Serpentard, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage.

_Alors Malfoy ? Bien dormi ?_ lança t'elle avec malice

_Comme un loir ! Et toi ?_ répondit-il d'un ton léger. _Oh et puis, je m'en moque ! Pas la peine de répondre !_ fit il avec un léger sourire en coin

_Te la joue pas comme ça, petit impertinent !_, dit elle hautainement, _sans moi tu n'es rien Malfoy !_ continua- t'elle en entrant dans son jeu.

_Oui c'est vrai que tu es plutôt sympatique pour une Weasley_ répliqua-t'il…_brave petite enfant…_ajouta t'il dans un murmure.

_Arrête tes médisances, serpent !_ renchérit-elle, en souriant franchement

_Merci de nous avoir couvert cette nuit_, finit-il par dire en affichant un sourire doux

_De rien Malfoy ! Salut !_

_Salut._

Il sourit en la regardant partir, et replongea dans son bouquin. Cette fille était vraiment sympa, et il comprenait l'attachement d'Hermione pour la jeune Gryffondor. Ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre en revanche, c'était son appartenance à la même famille que l'autre parvenu de rouquin.

Il fut à nouveau interrompu dans sa soit-disant lecture.

_Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? tu prends racine dans le canapé des Gryffondors ?_ lança Harry

_Je t'emmerde Potter,_ fit le blond sur le ton de la conversation.

_Alors ?_ renchérit-il, _tu as encore découché cette nuit…tu as fait une nouvelle victime de tes pulsions ? Pansy se porte bien ?_

_Hé,hé…si tu savais…_chuchota Draco, les yeux rivés sur son livre

_Oh, mais j'en ai rien à foutre de tes histoires !_

_Dans ce cas, ne pose pas de questions sur des choses dont tu ignores le sens, petit Potter…_dit il du même ton léger.

_Bref, je suis pas d'humeur Malfoy…_répliqua le brun, _les selections de Quidditch sont prévues à 13h30 aujourd'hui…sois pas en retard, sinon tu es disqualifié d'office._ Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

_Compte sur moi Potter, je suis d'une ponctualité à toute épreuve…_

Quand Hermione était enfin descendue, ils avaient échangé un rapide baiser. Rapide, mais qui laissait envisager des choses intérréssantes pour la soirée.

Les selections de Quidditch avaient eu lieu comme prévu, en début d'après-midi.

A contre cœur, Harry avait été obligé d'admettre que Malfoy avait été le meilleur aux essais, et qu'il ne pouvais décemment pas le rejeter de l'équipe. Après tout, gagner la coupe de Quidditch l'année où il était capitaine était primoridal pour lui. Autant prendre les meilleurs éléments. Le Serpentard avait été insupportable. Son sourire Malfoyen sur le visage, il avait conscience d'être un maillon capital pour l'équipe. De plus, il avait en sa possession le dernier modèle d'éclair de feu, le balai le plus rapide jamais sorti sur le marché.

Quand Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il l'acceptait au poste de batteur en tandem ave Ginny, il l'avait toisé de haut en bas et avait affiché un petit haussement de sourcils qui sous-entendait : « Et voilà le travail ! »

Insupportable…

Tandis que tout le monde rentrait vers le château, Draco apperçut Hermione qui marchait vers la fôret.

La jeune fille ne passa pas non plus innaperçue au regard de Ron, qui, après avoir glissé quelques mots confus à Harry, fonça dans sa direction.

Ginny et Harry avaient échangé un regard intrigué, puis dans un haussement d'épaules, avaient poursuivi leur chemin.

Cette histoire ne plaisait pas du tout à Draco. Un pincement au cœur l'avait surpris, alors qu'il imaginait SA douce Hermione en compagnie du rouquin pour le restant de l'après-midi.

Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Il l'ignorait…

Hermione était redevenue « normale » avec ses trois amis. Pour justifier son comportement des derniers jours, elle avait prétexté un besoin de solitude pour réfléchir à sa nouvelle vie.

Elle participait à nouveau aux conversations et se montrait généralement plutôt joyeuse. Elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais surtout, elle refusait de perdre ses amis au profit de son amant.

Cependant, elle restait lucide, et se doutait bien que si son plan d'attaque contre Voldemort venait aux oreilles de Ginny et Harry, ils se montreraient plutôt réticents, voire totalement en désaccord avec elle et Ron.

L'heure des départs avait sonné. Le brouhaha des élèves qui déscendaient dans le grand hall avec leurs bagages résonnait dans les couloirs du château.

Seules quelques exeptions dérogeaient à la règle.

Entre ceux dont les parents s'absentaient pour les fêtes, ceux qui désiraient préparer leurs examens au sein d'un environnement studieux, et nos quatres orphelins, le château ne compterait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'élèves pendant cette période.

Harry et Ginny observaient cette fourmilière, tous deux avec un pincement au cœur en pensant aux merveilleuses fêtes qu'ils auraient pu passer si le drame ne s'était pas produit.

Neveille les accosta accompagné de Luna et Lavande.

_Salut Harry ! Bonjour Ginny !_ lança t'il

_Salut Neville_ répondit Ginny en sortant de sa rêverie. Elle aimait beaucoup Neville. Il semblait si naïf et si fragile qu'il lui inspirait protection et maternité.

_Dis moi Harry…_commença-t'il_, j'ai entendu dire…enfin, Luna a entendu dire…que tu comptais refonder l'A.D ?_

_Oui, en effet…_avoua le Gryffondor, _mais… après tous ces évènements, les élèves sont un peu effrayés et…je n'en ai pas reparlé car personne ne semblait réellement motivé tu vois…comme on dit, l'union fait la force et… à deux…nous n'irons pas bien loin !_

_Mais…_hésita Lavande_, et Ron ? Et Hermione ?_

_Ils ont été très perturbés ces dernières semaines…_continua Ginny, _ils ne sont pas prêts je pense !_

_Nous on l'est ! _dit solennelement Luna, en remontant ses énormes lunettes sur son nez.

_Ah bon ? _fit Harry, stupéfait. _Mais….tous les trois ? Vous êtes sûrs ?_

_Oui ! _dit Neville avec enthousiasme, _nous avons même décidé de rester là pendant les vacances ! on pourrait s'entrainer dans la salle sur demande ! et en plus, nous aurrons tout notre temps ! qu'en pensez vous ?_ acheva-t'il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_C'est une idée géniale ça ! _s'écria la rouquine

_Ok_, concéda Harry. _Si vous êtes d'accord, on se retrouve à 15 h devant la salle sur demande. _Il réfléchit un moment et murmura : _Nous reprendrons les pièces magiques qu'Hermione avait mises au point, pour fixer nos prochains rendez-vous._

_Ok, à ce soir ! _lancèrent-t'ils d'une même voix avant de s'éloigner.

Ginny et Harry firent également demi-tour en direction de leur salle commune. Ils décidèrent de s'entraîner au stade de Quidditch jusqu'à la réunion de l'A.D.

Hermione et Ron, de leur côté, avaient décidé de commencer leur entraînement en matière de magie noire, dès le début de l'après-midi. Ron avait proposé de démarrer plus tôt, mais Hermione avait déjà des projets pour la matinée.

………………………..

Draco était déjà dans la salle sur demande quand elle arriva. Allongé nonchalement sur le canapé, il leva la tête dans sa direction. Le gris orageux de ses yeux ne présagait rien de bon, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était et s'allongea sensuellement sur le corps musclé de son amant, en glissant une main sous son pull.

_Merci d'être resté pour les vacances,_ lui glissa-t'elle à l'oreille

_Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis resté._ Dit-il sèchement. _Tu sais bien que ma mère est sous protection…et que moi aussi d'ailleurs…il vaut mieux que nous restions éloignés le temps que cette affaire se tasse, histoire que l'autre tordu et ses accolites ne puissent pas faire d'une pierre deux coups si tu vois ce que je veux dire…._

_Oui, bien sur…_hésita-t'elle. _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ demanda-t'elle enfin.

_En effet_. Fit-il. _Je t'ai vue, hier, en sortant du stade de Quidditch._

_Et ?_ demanda-t'elle en rougissant légèrement

_Et je voudrais que tu me dises enfin, ce que tu fiches à longueur de journée avec l'autre rouquin !_

_Qu…Quoi ? mais ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! et je te signale que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !_

_Ah oui ? _dit-il d'un ton léger, _dans ce cas, _poursuivit-il en se levant, _tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je passe le reste de la journée avec Pansy… je lui manque m'as t'elle dit…j'ignore pourquoi…_

_Qu'essais-tu de faire Malfoy ? Tu veux me rendre jalouse ? Tu veux me faire du mal ? Encore ? _

_Non, _dit-il en se retournant. _Je veux juste savoir, c'est tout…_dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Devant le silence de la jeune fille, il baissa la tête, et fit mine de partir.

_Attends,_ dit-elle tout à coup. _Je…j'ai mis au point un plan._

_Un plan ?_ répéta Draco, loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

_Oui, un plan. Un plan dont Ron fait partie._

Elle lui raconta, pendant de longues minutes, comment elle avait prévu de se débarasser du Lord, en ômmettant bien sûr, de parler de Rogue, et des séances de magie noire qu'ils avaient prévu. Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandissaient de suprise au fur et à mesure de son récit.

_Nous allions à la lisière de la fôret pour rester discrets,_ mentit-elle.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots ne vinrent pas tout de suite. Il prit une longue inspiration.

_Her…Hermione…es-tu devenue folle ?_ balbutia-t'il en déglutissant difficilement.

_Draco…_

_As…as-tu la moidre idée,_ commença-t'il en découpant chaque syllabe, _de ce que ce monstre est capable de faire Hermione ?_

_Je te signale qu'il a tué mes parents !_ s'emporta-t'elle

_Hermione_, reprit-t'il calmement, toujours de la même voix hachée, _tu ignores tout de lui…_

_TU ENTENDS ?_ s'énerva-t'il tout à coup, _TU IGNORES COMPLETEMENT CE QU'IL PEUT FAIRE ! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE MOI, J'AI ETE A SON SERVICE ! MOI JE SAIS ! SI IL DECOUVRE TON PLAN, IL TE TUERA !_ hurla-t'il de plus belle, _mais avant, il te fera subir les pires…les pires tortures,_ dit-il d'une vois tremblante.

Jamais Hermione n'avait vu Draco si effrayé, si troublé. Cet homme habituelement si courageux, si prétentieux, si viril, ressemblait tout à coup à un petit garçon perdu.

_Je ne te demande rien !_ s'écria t'elle, _Je me débrouillerai avec Ron !_

_Hermione,_ coupa-t'il, _je t'interdit. TU ENTENDS ? JE T'INTERDIT DE MENER A BIEN CE PROJET !_

_Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ? _

_Je suis amoureux de toi Hermione,_ dit-il. _Tu comprends ce que je dis, Granger ?_ poursuivit-il d'une voix de dément, articulant chaque mot de telle façon que la jeune fille pouvait voir ses dents blanches étinceller à la lueur des bougies.

_Je suis amoureux à tel point que j'en ai mal, quand je pense à toi ! Je suis amoureux à tel point que ça devient une PUTAIN de torture pour moi ! TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CA ?_ hurla t'il à nouveau. _Tu comprends que j'en CREVERAI s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? _

_Si tu fais ça Hermione,_ reprit-il plus calmement, _ne compte plus sur moi. J'abandonne._ Acheva-t'il de dire en s'asseyant de nouveau.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Lui qui n'avait jamais ressentit quoi que ce soit, il venait de dire à une jeune fille qu'il connaissait vraiment depuis un peu plus d'un mois seulement, qu'il était amoureux.

Un Malfoy amoureux. Il était certainement le premier de sa noble lignée. Son père n'avait jamais aimé Narcissa. Elle était belle, et il voulait un beau déscendant. Cela au moins, c'était réussi….

_Draco…_hésita-t'elle en pleurant doucement. _La seule chose qui compte pour moi actuellement, c'est de venger mes parents. _Dit elle en plongeant sa petite main dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme.

Elle tourna les talons, et sortit, regrettant déjà les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

_Je t'aime aussi…_murmura-t'elle en passant la porte.

Le Serpentard n'entendit pas ces derniers mots.

………………………

Quand Hermione entra dans la grande salle, elle repéra tout de suite ses trois amis, assis au bout de la table. Elle apperçu aussi Pansy Parkinson, récitant joyeusement un long monologue devant un Draco plus que résigné. Quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille, il trouva soudain un grand intêret aux babillages incessants de son ex-camarade de maison.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en voyant cette scène. Elle aurait tant souahité être dans ses bras, et plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux d'argent…

Après leur dispute, elle était sortie dans le parc, et avait marché en réfléchissant longuement à la situation. Il fallait qu'elle venge ses parents et les Weasley. C'était décidé.

Harry lui fit signe du fond de la salle. Elle approcha à pas vif, faisant mine de se moquer totalement de la petite scène des deux Serpentards.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Elle avait essayé de ne plus penser à Draco pendant qu'elle était avec ses amis. De plus, tout en discutant avec eux, elle élaborait dans sa tête le programme de l'après-midi.

Un élément était tout de même venu perturber la conversation.

Harry avait annoncé avec enthousiasme, qu'il refondait l'A.D, et qu'ils étaient, Ron et elle même, les bienvenus au sein des autres membres,s'ils le souhaitaient.

Hermione avait prétexté ne pas se sentir prête. Elle voulait profiter de ces vacances pour se reposer, et préparer au mieux les examens de fin d'année.

Ron, quant à lui, avait accepté sous réserve. Il ne promettait pas d'être présent à chaque réunion.

Déçus, Harry et Ginny n'avaient fait aucune remarque, mais avaient tout de même proposé de les rejoindre à 15 heures devant la salle sur demande.

_Merde_, lacha Hermione à l'adresse de Ron en sortant de la salle commune. _Il va falloir changer nos horaires…_

_Pourquoi ?_ demanda le rouquin

_Réfléchis Ron ! _fit-elle agacée, _si les autres débarquent pendant que nous y sommes, ils risquent de trouver ça louche, tu crois pas ?_

_Oui…_Acquiesa son ami.

_Allons dans la salle sur demande tout de suite. _Ordonna t'elle, _nous y resterons jusqu'à 14h30. et nous y retournerons quand les autres auront fini leur entraînement._

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, puis s'écria :

_Tu vas y aller Ron !_

_Où ça ? _demanda le jeune homme

_Mais aux entraînements de l'A.D ! C'est évident ! Par Marlin, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !_

_Mais ? je comprends pas ! pourquoi veux tu que je…_

_Ron, c'est évident voyons,_ dit-elle, exaspérée, _tu vas y aller en tant qu'espion ! il faut que nous sachions ce qu'ils préparent, sinon, comment veux-tu que nous menions notre projet à bien ? ils risqueraient de tout faire foirer !_

_Oui, c'est sur… mais tu ne pense pas qu'ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose ?_

_Non…je ne pense pas…écoute,_ fit-elle, _nous allons commencer nos séances, et juste après, tu iras rejoindre les autres ok ?_

_Ok. Comme tu voudras…_

En se dirigeant vers la salle sur demande, ils croisèrent Draco dans les couloirs, qui leur jeta un regard assasin. Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était, et osa même un sourire discret mais narquoit, dans sa direction. Cette attitude mit le jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Nous voulons une salle pour pratiquer toute sorte de magie, et où nous ne serons pas dérangés. _Murmura-t'elle devant le mur, après s'être assurée que personne ne les avaient vus.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Ron ne put retenir une exclamation. C'était un véritable laboratoire qui s'étendait devant eux. Une immense table rectangulaire se dressait au centre de la pièce, sur laquelle reposait toutes sortes de fioles, herbes, et autres ingrédients ayant jonction à la magie.

Le long du mur, s'élevaient de majestueuses bibliothèques remplies de livres.

Hermione eut un sourire de satisfaction, et s'avança, la mine décidée, vers l'une des bibliothèques.

Elle en tira, après mûre réflexion, deux épais volumes noirs à la reliure de cuir.

_Voilà déjà de quoi t'enseigner les bases de la magie obscure,_ dit-elle sombrement à l'adresse de son ami.

_Tu…tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée Hermione ?_

_Bien sur,_ fit-elle en feuilletant un des livres, _c'est la seule façon de venger nos parents…ne perdons pas de temps ! Attaquons !_

Ils passèrent environ deux heures à lire des formules, et à les appliquer, Ron suivant consciencieusement, les directives de son amie, qui se montrait pour la première fois très patiente.

À la fin de cette première séance, ils avaient déjà réalisé avec succès diverses potions maléfiques, et réussis des sortilèges assez complexes.

Hermione, satisfaite de leurs rapides progrès, prononça une formule de nettoyage pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bazzard.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêttaient à sortir, ils poussèrent un cri de surprise, essayant par réflexe de cacher les fioles qu'ils tenaient dans les mains. Draco venait de surgir de l'une des armoires qui longeaient le mur en quinconce des bibliothèques.

Il affichait une mine mi-furieuse, mi-peinée.

_Bravo,_ dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, _alors c'est ça que vous mijotiez ? Apprendre cette putain de science noire pour vous rapprocher de l'autre tordu ? C'est ingénieux. Enfin…pitoyable plutôt._

_Qu'est ce que tu fiches là Malfoy ?_ s'exlama Ron furieux.

_Je vous ai vus entrer ici…j'ai entendu Hermione pronocer la formule d'entrée. _Dit-il avec sincérité.

_Tu nous espionnais ? _s'écria la jeune fille en question, _je t'ai dit que tout cela ne te regardait pas !_

_Quoi ? _interrompit le rouquin, _mais quand avez-vous discuté ?_

_Oui et alors ! _hurla Draco sans prêter attention à la surprise du Griffondor, _à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu pensais que j'allais vous laisser faire ?_

_Nous sommes capables de réussir Draco !_

_Ah oui ? _hurla t-il de plus belle,_ mais tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! MOI, je sais ! _dit-il en découvrant son avant bras. _« Revele »,_ fit-il en grimaçant.

Une immonde marque noire apparut alors sur la peau pâle du jeune homme, ce qui arracha un cri de terreur aux deux autres.

_Draco…_hésita alors Hermione prise de panique, _tu…c'est la marque des ténèbres ? Comment…pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue ?_

_Dans quelles circonstances à nouveau le rouquin_

_Ma mère…_fit Draco, laissant toujours le Gryffondor dans l'ignorance. _Elle à mis au point un onguent pour que je puisse la cacher. Hermione,_ reprit-il, _je t'en prie, essaye de comprendre…_

_Vous êtes trop faibles tous les deux ! jamais vous n'arriverez en vous défaire si vous plongez dans ce dangeureux domaine…_

_Bon aller_, se reprit la jeune gryffondor, _sortons d'ici ,les autres ne vont pas tarder. Ron, tu les attends devant la salle, ok ? Draco, suis-moi, la conversation n'est pas terminée._

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue du rouquin sous l'œil assasin du blond et prit ce dernier par le bras pour fuir rapidement.

…………………………

Ron attendit seulement quelques minutes avant de voir arriver Luna et Neville, puis Harry et Ginny.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures, enfermés dans la salle sur demande, mettant au point différents stratèges pour empêcher Voldemort de nuire à nouveau. Ron prit des notes tout au long des débats, et ils tombèrent d'accord sur un plan dont Ron informerait Hermione dès qu'il la retrouverait. Ils s'entrainèrent jusqu'aux premières heures du soir, puis décidèrent de retourner dans leur salle commune pour s'y reposer.

…………………………

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Draco ignorait quelle heure il était, mais il se sentait incapable de dormir. Il resta donc nonchalement allongé sur le sofa de la salle commune. Hermione était montée rejoindre Ginny dans leur dortoir. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé d'abandonner ses projets, et avait lui avait fait promettre de ne plus revenir dans la salle sur demande lorsqu'ils y étaient.

Quand Draco avait interprété cette requête comme une rupture définitive, elle l'avait supplié de rester en dehors de ça, refusant de le voir se mettre en danger pour elle. Il s'attendait alors à une déclaration affective, mais celle-ci n'était pas venue. Il lui avait alors annoncé à contre cœur, qu'il refusait de continuer cette relation dans ces conditions. Furieuse, elle avait tourné les talons.

Le Serpentard fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par Harry, qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Etonné de voir le blond à cette heure aussi tardive, il perdit contenance quelques instants avant de se resaisir.

_T'es pas encore au lit, la fouine ?_ lança-t'il amèrement

_La ferme Potter. Je dois te parler._ Dit-il sérieusement.

Décontenancé de nouveau, Harry s'assit à une distance respectable de son ennemi, prêt à l'écouter.

_J'ai pas toute la nuit,_ dit-il, _je dois établir le programme de l'A.D pour demain._

_Tu refondes cette association stupide ?_ demanda Draco avec arrogance

_Je t'emmerde Malfoy, nous au moins, on se bat pour en finir avec l'autre taré, pas comme certains qui s'allient avec lui, pas vrai ?_ lança-t'il avec mépris.

_Ne m'associe pas à cet assasin s'il te plaît,_ demanda le blond, visiblement choqué

_A propos,_ poursuivit-il_, j'en connaît d'autres qui veulent se battre !_

_De quoi tu parles ?_ demanda Harry, tout à coup troublé par ce que son ennemi venait de dire

_Je parle de tes deux meilleurs amis pauvre imbécile !_ s'énerva Draco

_Mais…Ron fait partit de l'A.D, je te l'accorde, mais Hermione à refusé, elle veut…._

_Mais tu comprends rien ?_ coupa-t'il_, tes amis sont en train de mal tourner ! Crois moi, c'est un expert qui te parle !_

_Tu mens Malfoy ! C'est quoi ce coup tordu encore ?_

_Potter,_ dit-il soudainement, _ton pote Weasley, j'en ai rien à foutre, et encore, sa sœur est une fille bien…_

_Tu parles de Ginny là ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ! Si tu la touche je te…_

_Putain mais tu vas m'écouter !_

Et Draco raconta à Harry comment Hermione voulait venger ses parents, comment elle avait décidé de s'allier au Lord noir, comment elle avait embarqué Ron dans son plan, et surtout, comment ils risquaient de se laisser prendre au piège de la magie noire.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il fut d'autant plus surpris d'apprendre la relation que son pire ennemi entretenait avec sa meilleure amie, et comment ce même ennemi avait essayé de la protéger des tourments qui l'attendaient.

Les deux rivaux passèrent la moitié de la nuit à discuter, et Draco le supplia de faire quelque chose, ayant lui-même déjà tout essayé de son côté.

Harry ressentait à présent de la gratitude pour le Serpentard, et même s'il le détestait toujours, il lui était reconaissant de l'avoir mis au courant.

…………………………

_Alors ? _demanda Hermione, _répète moi exactement de quelle façon ils veulent s'y prendre._

_Je te l'ai répété cent fois !_ s'exaspéra Ron, _tu veux savoir aussi quels vêtements ils porteront demain ?_

_Ron !_

_Ok, ok… ils vont se rallier à l'ordre dès la fin de l'année. Ils veulent servir d'appats pour tendre un piège à Voldemort. Harry se servira de la légilimencie pour montrer au Lord où il se trouvera, et…_

_Mais Harry est un mauvais légilimens ! _s'exclama la jeune fille

_Oui…c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent s'entraîner avant de parler de laur plan à l'ordre du Phoenix !_

_Mouais…_ fit-elle, _ça me paraît bien bancal tout ça ! Bref…allons dans la salle sur demande. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer les formules interdites._

_Quoi ? mais…Hermione…_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons ça sur de petits insectes…_

_Oui, mais…Hermione…_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu….tu n'as rien ressentit d'étrange hier, quand nous pratiquions…_

_Non…rien du tout._

Hermione mentait. Elle avait bien ressentit quelque chose la veille. Une étrange sensation de pouvoir et de cruauté avait envahi tout son être quand elle prononçait les formules… Draco avait peut-être raison…

Draco…

……………………….

Leur séance avait une fois de plus été plutôt prolifique. Ils avaient pratiqué les 3 sorts impardonables plusieurs fois de suite, et avaient réussis à plusieurs reprises. Une quantité d'insectes gisaient à présent au sol, tous tués ou torturés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

La réunion de l'A.D avait été repoussée aujourd'hui. Harry le leur avait dit au déjeuner.

Quand ils se décidèrent à sortir, ils furent surpris de voir les visages de leurs amis membre de l'A.D, figés de stupeur, alignés devant eux. Au bout du couloir, Draco observait la scène, les yeux remplis de détresse.

Quand Hermione comprit ce qu'il se passait, elle lui jeta un regard assasin, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à la peine du Serpentard.

_C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça…_Mima-t'il du bout des lèvres à l'attention de la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre.

_Alors c'était vrai…_lança Harry, une profonde déception dans le regard. _Est- ce que vous êtes devenus fous ?_ hurla-t'il en direction de ses meilleurs amis.

Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, fit un pas en avant, en direction de sa meilleure amie.

_Hermione… comment peux-tu…comment as-tu pu entraîner mon frère dans cette affaire…c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste !_

_C'est bon, lachez moi !_ cria Hermione avec mépris. _Vous êtes tous inconscients ! vous êtes tous des ignares !_ hurla t-elle.

Et elle partit d'un pas vif, appelant Ron à ses ordres. Le rouquin jeta un dernier regard désespéré à ses amis, et partit à sa suite.

_Ca y est… le processus à commencé…_dit doucement Draco.

Harry et Draco avaient passé l'après-midi dans le parc, à marcher tout en discutant. Comment devaient-ils s'y prendre pour sauver les deux autres de ce piège infernal ? Ils l'ignoraient. Draco avait du faire preuve d'une volonté exeptionnelle pour en sortir. Et il pensait à juste titre qu'ils étaient eux-même trop faibles pour réussir le même exploit.

Les jours passants, les deux jeunes hommes avaient cru bon de rester solidaires face à la bêtise des deux autres, dans un premier temps par pure prise de position, puis, petit à petit, des affinités jamais soupçonnées s'étaient crées entre eux deux.

Ginny était dans un état total de désespoir, perdant d'un même coup sa meilleure amie et son frère.

Après les évènements des derniers mois, c'en était trop pour elle. C'était aussi pour cette raison que les deux ennemis s'étaient rapprochés.

Draco était rentré dans l'A.D. son expérience en termes de magie noire avait permis aux autres membres, de développer des capacités d'anticipation extraordinaires. De plus, il était un très bon légilimens, et avait accepté de donner des leçons particulières au survivant, en vue de préparer leur futur plan.

Le rapprochement des deux garçons en avait étonné plus d'un, et surtout Hermione, dont le souvenir douloureux des nuits passées avec le Serpentard se mêlait à la perte de ses meilleurs amis.

La rentrée des cours approchant, Draco et Harry avaient décidé de discuter sérieusement, pour mettre les querelles de ces six dernières années à plat, avant que la reprise ne les empêche de se parler au calme.

C'est durant cette soirée, que Draco avait expliqué au survivant, qu'il avait été forcé de s'allier aux mangemorts pour ne pas subir les foudres de son père. Il lui avait aussi fait le récit douloureux de son enfance, durant laquelle il avait été privé d'affection, que ce soit de son père ou de sa mère. Narcissa n'avait en effet pas le droit de lui adresser la parole en l'absence de Lucius, car ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse l'influencer d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ses choix. Lucius voulait contrôler de A à Z la vie de son descendant, et le promettait qu'il soit d'accord ou non à une grande carrière au service du Lord noir.

L'année dernière, Voldemort lui avait ordonné de tuer Dumbeldore. Lorsqu'il avait refusé, Lucius avait promis de tuer Narcissa s'il osait encore désobeir à son maître.

_Mais ?_ avait demandé Harry, _ton père n'est pas enfermé à Azkaban ?_

_Non. Il s'est évadé quelques mois après son jugement. La presse n'en a pas parlé sur ordre du ministère. Vu les difficultés rencontrées au cours des dernières élections ministérielles, et la panique flagrante qui règnait au sein du monde des sorciers à cette époque, ils ne voulaient pas faire trop de bruit tu comprends… Quitte à négliger la sécurité des innocents…_

_Mais alors…il est toujours en liberté ?_

_Non plus. Ils l'ont arrêté de nouveau quelques mois après son évasion._

_Mais alors ? pourquoi es-tu résté au service de Voldemort ?_

_Voldemort m'a fait comprendre que la promesse concernant ma mère tenait toujours…et Greyback me menaçait par ailleurs…_

_Merde,_ lacha Harry, _quelle histoire…_

_Et puis il y avait aussi Rogue ! j'ai compris que c'était un imposteur quand il est venu me proposer son aide. J'aurais voulu aller trouver Dumbeldore, mais l'autre me surveillait. Et puis…Dumbeldore avait une confiance aveugle en Rogue… Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire ?_

Il lui raconta ensuite ce qui s'était exactement passé dans sa tête cette nuit-là. Et comment il avait laissé Rogue faire le sale boulot à sa place, pour au moins échapper au statut d'assassin.

Si sa mère n'avait pas été en danger, il se serait battu contre les mangemorts, et peut-être Dumbeldore serait-il toujours en vie. Il aurait donné sa vie s'il l'avait fallu. Mais il n'avait pas osé risquer la vie de sa mère. La seule qui avait jamais essayé de le remettre dans le droit chemin, les rares occasions où il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle. Mais ces rares têtes à têtes se terminaient toujours par des hurlements. Si Lucius s'en rendait compte, il la battait, et lui infligeait le sortilège « Doloris ».

_Et moi qui pensais que tu n'étais qu'un petit fils de bourgeois, assez bien dans ta peau pour semer la discorde autour de toi ! Mais alors ? pendant toutes ces années, pourquoi t'es tu montré si arrogant ?_

_Tu ne comprends pas ? c'est mon père qui m'a éduqué. Je n'étais qu'un môme quand on s'est connu…et puis, plus j'ai muri, plus je me suis rendu compte…par ailleurs, l'an dernier, Crabbe et Goyle me surveillaient. Leurs pères faisaient aussi partie des mangemorts. Si je faisais preuve de la moindre faiblesse, ils m'auraient dénoncé. Donc j'ai été obligé de jouer le jeu…_

_D'où le massacre quand tu t'es rendu compte que je t'espionnais ! _comprit le survivant.

_Non…ça c'était une revanche personnelle…_dit le blond en souriant maussadement. _Tu vois, reprit-il plus séieusement, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences Potter…, je pensais de toi que tu n'étais qu'un sale prétentieux…et j'étais loin d'immaginer que je pouvais tomber amoureux de Granger…et pourtant…_

_Mais alors ? tu es vraiment amoureux d'elle ? _s'étonna sincèrement Harry

_Oui. Avoua-t'il, c'est une véritable torture…Mais de toute façon, c'est meiux comme ça. Ma vie ne sera pas très longue de toute façon…_

_Pardon ? _dit harry avec stupeur

_Voldemort me tuera tôt ou tard. Il sait que je suis revenu à Poudlard. Il sait que des Aurors protègent ma mère. Et je sais que quand je sortirais d'ici, il tiendra sa promesse, et me poursuivra sans relache, jusqu'à nous tuer ma mère et moi. A la moindre défaillance des Aurors…_

_Pas si nous le tuons avant. _Promis Harry.

………………………………………

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, contrairement à Ron et Hermione, dont ils s'éloignaient peu à peu. C'était une véritable torture pour les deux amants, de se croiser sans se toucher, sans se parler, de faire semblant de s'ignorer. Ginny, Draco et Harry formaient un nouveau trio, à la stupeur de tous, et Hermione et Ron continuaient de s'enfoncer dans le néant de la Magie Noire, changeant de comportement au fil des jours. Ils étaient devenus arrogants, presque méchants. Que ce soit avec leurs amis, ou même avec les professeurs. Ils dormaient à présent dans la salle sur demande, échappant ainsi aux autres, qui trouvaient tous les prétextes pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Ils ne libéraient la salle, que pendant les heures de cours, laissant ainsi à Harry et aux autres membres le l'A.D, que très peu de temps pour s'entraîner. La salle commune était donc devenue après minuit, le nouveau Q.G de leurs réunions.

Un autre événement douloureux s'était produit. Draco avait vu juste. Une nuit, les mangemorts avaient échappé à la vigilence des Aurors qui protégeaient Narcissa, et étaient parvenu à pénétrer au manoir, et à lui infliger les pires tortures avant de la tuer de sang froid.

Harry et Ginny avaient assisté à l'enterrement, plus pour soutenir leur nouvel ami, que par respect pour la défunte.

Une fois de plus, personne n'avait daigné faire acte de présence. Lucius n'avait même pas demandé une permission pour un dernier adieu à son épouse, et le prêtre avait de nouveau un comportement étrange.

Draco n'avait même pas souligné ces faits, et Harry se dit qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à gérer, qu'un enterrement qui se déroulait de manière inconditionnelle.

Quand après avoir dit un dernier au revoir à sa mère, Draco fit demi tour pour rentrer à Poudlard, ni lui, ni les deux autres ne virent la petite silouhette qui de dessinait au loin à moitié cachée par un grand chêne.

Hermione avait assisté à la cérémonie, et avait doucement pleuré, en voyant son amour si torturé par le chagrin. Puis, presque malgré elle, un sourire maléfique s'était déssiné sur son visage.

Draco n'avait plus peur. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était venger sa mère.

……………………………

La suite lundi prochain ! Balancez les reviews svp. Merci !


	7. retours inattendus

**Je m'excuse auprès de vous car vous n'aurez qu'un seul chapitre aujourd'hui. Je pense pouvoir mettre le second en ligne d'ici jeudi, mais rien n'est sur. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre et l'effet de surprise que je voulais donner n'est pas celui que j'attendais. Mais certains faits devraient quand même vous surprendre, et je vous avoue que c'est un peu comme ça que j'imagine la suite du 6ème volet… J'espère en tout cas…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : Retours inattendus.**

_Bonjour à tous_, dit Rémus Lupin à l'attention des septième années.

Quelques salutations fusèrent en retour parmi les élèves.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Narcissa Malfoy était morte. Draco était au plus mal. Au moment où il aurait pu enfin se retrouver avec sa mère, connaître de vrais moments mère-fils pour la première fois de sa vie, connaître enfin la sensation d'être aimé, la sensation de compter réellement pour quelqu'un, le destin avait une fois de plus joué en sa défaveur.

Cependant, il essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, de se montrer philosophe. Peut-être était-ce une punition pour le mal qu'il avait commis.

Mais pourquoi sa mère ? Pourquoi faire souffrir et ôter la vie à la seule femme de cette ignoble famille, qui voulait faire le bien autour d'elle. Cela, il l'ignorait.

Heureusement que son pire ennemi, ce Saint Potter, était là pour le soutenir et lui rappeler que ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier. Peut-être Hermione avait-elle raison finalement. Peut-être fallait-il être mauvais pour rester en vie dans ce bas monde.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Potter était le seul à le soutenir. Celui qu'il avait exécré pendant six longues années, était là pour lui, quand il en avait besoin.

Hermione et Ron ne leur adressaient toujours pas la parole. Ni à lui, ni à Harry, ni aux autres membres de l'A.D.

Ginny avait bien essayé de jouer les médiatrices pendants quelques jours, mais elle s'était finalement résignée, après que son propre frère lui ai fait boire du véritaserum pour obtenir des informations sur les stratégies de l'A.D.

Ron était devenu plutôt compétent en matière de magie noire, et répondait aux directives d'Hermione, sans se soucier des conséquences.

La jeune fille quant à elle, était devenue hautaine, méprisante, voire méchante. Ce n'était plus Hermione, et Draco savait pertinemment qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Bref, le monde fonctionnait à l'envers.

Aujourd'hui, comme les jours précédents, les deux jeunes « mages noirs » étaient assis à l'écart des autres.

_Suite aux récents évènements_, reprit le professeur Lupin en dirigeant son regard sur le jeune Serpentard, _je vous avoue ne pas avoir eût beaucoup de temps pour préparer le cours d'aujourd'hui. Nous allons donc dans un premier temps, improviser une petite séance de duel, qui vous permettra de ne pas perdre la main_.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une scène rectangulaire au milieu de la salle, ce qui rappela de mauvais souvenirs à Harry. En effet, elle était en tout point semblable à celle sur laquelle lui même et Malfoy s'étaient affrontés lors d'un duel acharné en seconde année. C'est ce même duel qui fut le point de départ de rumeurs concernant son implication dans l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets.

Le souvenir de Ginny, qui avait faillit y perdre la vie le fit grimacer.

Leurs regards se croisèrent avec éloquence, mais il restèrent impassibles l'un comme l'autre.

_Commençons_ dit le loup-garou_. Voyons quels sont les meilleurs éléments de cette classe, à titre d'exemple…_dit il en réfléchissant_, Mr Potter….Mr Malfoy sans contexte…._il hésita un moment et se tourna définitivement vers Draco.

_Vous commencerez._ Dit-il enfin.

_Vais-je me battre contre Potter alors ?_ dit-il avec un sourire de défi

_Non,_ dit Lupin. Ignorant la nature de leur nouvelle relation il ajouta avec un petit sourire amusé : _J'ai eu vent de votre dernier affrontement…si déjà en seconde année vous avez faillit vous tuer, je ne préfère pas tester un combat à votre niveau ! Miss Granger se battra contre vous. Je veux de jolis sortilèges informulés. Et que ça ne dégénère pas ! Nous apprenons seulement à nous défendre, ne l'oublions pas !_

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Draco. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit elle ! il l'aimait toujours, de plus en plus même. Mais son penchant pour les sciences noires le contraignait à s'éloigner d'elle. Non, il refusait de replonger dans cette atmosphère sordide. Il ignorait complètement de quelle façon ses sentiments à elle avaient évolué à son égard. En cet instant en tout cas, elle semblait le haïr plus que tout.

Ils grimpèrent tous deux sur la scène, se placèrent face à face, et se saluèrent, comme le protocole le voulait.

Quand Lupin donna l'alerte, ils n'agirent pas tout de suite, à la grande surprise du reste de l'assemblée. Ils se toisèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et au moment où draco levait sa baguette, Hermione lacha la sienne.

Le Serpentard perdit contenance et lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille.

Elle semblait en cet instant, totalement possédé par une force invisible. Elle écarta alors les bras à quelques centimètres de ses jambes, les paumes des mains tournées vers le ciel. Ses yeux s'assombrirent tout à coup, ses pupilles se dilatant au même rythme que son souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque.

C'est alors qu'un cercle de feu serpenta tout à coup autour du jeune homme, léchant l'air à quelques centimètres seulement de sa peau. Au même moment, sa robe de sorcier s'envola et sa chemise se déchira de part en part sur son torse musclé.

Lupin, se rendant compte de la situation, esseya de toutes ses forces d'intervenir, mais il prit conscience, horrifié, qu'Hermione avait aussi bloqué toute manœuvre de sa part.

Surpris, Draco lâcha sa baguette, pris de panique. Un éclair déchira alors l'atmosphère, et fit apparaître une petite entaille sur sa peau mise à nue.

Un filet de sang s'en écoula lentement, le rouge sombre du liquide jurant extraordinairement avec la blancheur de sa peau.

Soudain, il poussa un hurlement déchirant, et se courba en avant presque contre sa volonté, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, le reste de la classe hurla d'une même voix. En effet, la petite entaille s'était étendue de façon impressionnante, zébrant maintenant son torse de part en part. Il saignait maintenant abondamment, et fini par s'évanouir de douleur.

Ce fut Harry qui réussi enfin à intervenir, en jetant un « rictus sempra » à la jeune fille. Epuisée par l'énergie mentale qu'elle avait dépensé, elle ne pu contrer le sort et fut projetée dans les airs avec violence.

Tous accoururent vers le corps inerte de Draco, et, prenant conscience de la gravité de son état, Harry décida de le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Lupin, terrifié, tourna le regard vers son élève. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux un mélange de peur et de tristesse. Comment cette jeune fille, si studieuse, si intelligente, avait pu agir de la sorte ? Et comment s'y était-elle pris ?

Elle n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette, elle avait agi par la pensée. Seulement par la pensée. Au cours de sa vie, le loup garou n'avait vu qu'un seul homme réussir cet exploit. Dumbeldore…

Et il ne fallait pas être reconnu par l'ordre de Merlin, pour savoir que ce que venait de faire Hermione Granger n'était rien d'autre qu'un pur acte de Magie Noire.

Quand il ouvrit la bouche, elle lança d'un ton léger :

_Vous vouliez un duel, en voilà un._

Il fallait qu'il prévienne Mc Gonagall.

…………………………

Quand Harry avait débarqué dans l'infirmerie, Draco sur le dos, Mme Pomfresh avait accouru dans leur direction et transporté le corps meurtrit du jeune homme sur un lit.

Affollée, elle avait tout de suite fait venir le professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier poussa un cri d'exclamation en découvrant le corps mutilé étendu devant lui.

Après s'être assuré que Draco était entre de bonnes mains, Harry pris la décision de sortir rejoindre Ginny. En marchant dans les couloirs, les rayons de la lumière du jour le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il découvrit alors avec horreur, que le noir de sa robe luisait du sang de son ennemi. Il en était couvert.

Même les années précédentes, jamais il n'aurait souhaité cela.

Il songea avec une profonde tristesse, que sa meilleure amie devenait peu à peu, un monstre de la pire espèce.

Une réunion de l'A.D s'imposait. Des dispositions allaient être prises.

……………………..

Cette nuit là, Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il était seul dans l'infirmerie et seul le faible rayon de la lune venait troubler le calme inquiétant du lieu.

La journée passée lui revînt immédiatement en mémoire. Hermione…

Il refoula ses larmes, et se leva avec difficulté du lit. La douleur persistait, mais les remèdes de Mme Pomfresh et du professeur Slughorn avaient considérablement atténué le mal.

Il traversa les couloirs silencieusement, et grimpa les marches qui menaient à la salle commune.

La réunion de l'A.D prenait fin. Il était environ 3 heures du matin et tout le monde paraissait épuisé.

Il saluèrent Draco avec compassion et Ginny déposa même un baiser sur sa joue avant de filer, sous le regard agacé de son ex petit ami.

_Potter, il faut la sortir de là ! _dit précipitamment le blessé.

_Nous avons peut-être une stratégie qui tient la route,_ dit le survivant.

Il semblait las. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à débattre du meilleur stratège à adopter.

_Ah oui ?_ demanda Draco

_Oui. Ginny à remarqué qu'Hermione avait utilisé tant d'énergie à te jeter ce sort, qu'elle semblait épuisée par la suite. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai réussi mon offensive._

_Oui, je sais,_ fit le blond, _en général, c'est comme ça que ça se passe. La magie noire demande beaucoup de concentration. Et tu es pris à ton propre piège…_dit-il d'un ton qui laisser supposer son vécu.

_Bref…c'est là que nous devons frapper, si nous voulons une chance de nous défendre._

_Mais t'as rien compris Potter !_ s'énerva Draco, _je ne veux pas avoir à me DEFENDRE contre Hermione ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire subir ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer aujourd'hui ! _

_Ecoute Malfoy,_ reprit Harry calmement. _Si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer, il faut contre-attaquer ! tu crois que ça a été évident pour moi de lui lancer ce sort aujourd'hui ?_

_Oui…je sais…d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour…il paraît que c'est toi qui…_

_Oublions ça._ Fit un Harry rougissant. _C'était ma meilleure amie ! Pendant plus de 6 ans ! Mais aujourd'hui elle n'est plus elle-même, et il faudra s'y résoudre. Allons dans le dortoir,_ dit-il enfin.

Arrivé devant son lit, Harry sortit de sa malle un parchemin vierge, qui semblait avoir fait son temps.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?_ demanda Draco

_Ce truc m'a permis de t'espionner l'an dernier._ Dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ Reprit-il en tapotant le papier du bout de sa baguette.

Le papier fut tout à coup parcouru de taches d'encre noire, qui prirent forme peu à peu, pour se matérialiser en une carte du château de Poudlard, signalant par un point mouvant ou non, chaque individu qui s'y trouvait.

_On va vérifier s'ils sont endormis ou non._ Dit-il.

Draco commençait à comprendre pas mal de choses relatives à l'an dernier. Voilà comment Potter avait pu le suivre à la trace l'an passé, et voilà pourquoi il se trouvait sans cesse sur son chemin, même dans les endroits les plus improbables.

_Ils ne bougent pas, ils doivent dormir…_

_Montre moi ce truc, _lança Draco par curiosité.

Il parcouru du regard la carte vivante. Il était stupéfait devant tant d'ingéniosité.

_Qui t'as donné cette carte ? ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui à fait ça Potter ! ou peut-être… Granger ?_

_Non. _Fit le brun_, les auteurs sont Rémus, Sirius, mon père… et Peter Pettigrew…_dit il en grimaçant à la simple évocation du nom de ce meurtrier par procuration.

_C'est ahurissant d'ingéniosité ! _lança t-il. _Tu te rends compte du niveau de magie qu'il faut atteindre pour…Harry…_dit-il, une profonde terreur emplissant l'acier de ses yeux…

_Quoi ?_ demanda vivement le Gryffondor qui s'était déjà affalé sur son lit

_Viens…viens voir ça…je ne suis pas sûr de…_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin !_

_POTTER !_ hurla t-il, _FERME LA ET VIENS VOIR CA !_

Harry soupira bruyamment et fini par obéir. Malfoy avait vraiment l'air effrayé.

Il suivit le doigt que Draco pointait sur la carte. Là, un point noir semblait tourner en rond dans le couloir des cachots. Ce petit point noir, pourtant insignifiant, inspira haine et effroi au survivant.

En effet, il portait le nom de Severus Rogue.

_C'est impossible…_balbutia t-il, _comment aurait-il pu entrer…Hermione ! _s'écria t-il, _je te parie que c'est elle qui l'a fait enter !_

_Non, je ne crois pas, _dit Draco, la voix tremblante, _regarde…_dit-il en pointant son doigt juste à côté.

Un autre point noir, immobile, stagnait à côté de celui de Rogue.

Ce dernier portait le nom de Albus Dumbeldore.

Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre pendant une fraction de seconde, et foncèrent en direction des cachots, Draco suivant péniblement à cause de sa blessure.

……………………….

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, ils se firent plus discrets. Ils pensèrent à juste titre que surprendre le professeur Rogue n'était pas une mince affaire. De plus, il leur avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était un sorcier hors pair, et qu'il pouvait s'avérer vraiment dangereux.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent net. La rumeur des voix se faisait croissante, signe de leur rapprochement imminent.

Harry sentit un douloureux sentiment de déception. L'une des voix était bien celle de Rogue mais l'autre n'avait malheuresement aucune similitude avec celle du vieillard qu'il avait espéré revoir l'espace d'un instant. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir pu espérer revoir son directeur en vie, alors qu'il l'avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux quelques mois auparavant. La vie lui avait appris qu'aucun individu ne peut revenir d'entre les morts, même le plus puissant des sorciers…

Ils se penchèrent discrètement pour apercevoir enfin les deux hommes, en proie à une conversation agitée.

Rogue semblait nerveux, apparemment, il manifestait un grand respect pour le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui se tenait devant lui. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Quand il s'attarda sur le visage cireux du meurtrier qu'il avait tant espéré pouvoir tuer de ses propres mains, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Impulsivement, il bondit de sa planque, baguette à la main. Draco le suivit malgré lui dans sa manœuvre.

Les deux hommes eurent un mouvement de surprise, et avant qu' Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le plus jeune homme transplana avec un imperceptible clin d'œil, qui était sans conteste adressé au survivant.

_Je vais vous tuer_, dit Harry avec un air de dément

_Un condamné à toujours droit à une dernière faveur,_ dit Rogue, impassible, en jetant sa propre baguette à terre. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent stupéfaits.

_Vous n'aurez droit à rien du tout !_ hurla Harry en agitant sa baguette, prêt à commettre l'irréparable.

_Bien._ Fit semblant de se résigner le professeur. _Laissez-moi quand même vous racontez une histoire. Ensuite, si vos esprits sont assez…pertinents pour comprendre ce que je dis, vous déciderez si vous devez me tuer ou non Potter._ Conclue t-il dans un sourire sarcastique.

_Ma décision est prise._ Dit le jeune homme en question

_Je commence ?_ insista Rogue

_Vous avez cinq minutes._

_Ce sera plus qu'il n'en faut. Ce récit vous concerne en partie Monsieur Malfoy, alors écoutez bien._

_Il était une fois,_ commença-t'il avec sarcasme, le visage toujours impassible, _une mère désemparée. Narcissa Malfoy de son nom. Ne connaissant pas ma fonction d'espion au service du professeur Dumbeldore, celle-ci me demanda une faveur, en toute confiance. Lorsqu'un soir, elle débarqua chez moi, accompagnée de son ignoble sœur, elle m'informa contre son gré, d'un plan démoniaque mis au point par Lord Voldemort, destiné à tuer son ennemi juré. Je fis semblant de connaître déjà ce plan, pour gagner sa confiance et celle de sa sœur, ce qui l'ammena à m'en dévoiler plus : Voldemort avait décidé de confier « l'honorable » tâche de tuer Albus Dumbeldore à son fils chéri, Draco Malfoy. C'est alors qu'elle me supplia, de le faire à sa place, refusant de le voir se mettre ainsi en danger. J'hésitais un instant, puis j'acceptais…_

Draco parut stupéfait. Il ignorait tout cela. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait-elle rien dit de tout cela ? Harry quant à lui ne baissa pas sa garde.

_C'est alors qu'elle me demanda de faire un pacte avec elle, pour prouver ma bonne fois. Le serment inviolable. J'ai accepté. Le non-respect de ce pacte entraîne une mort immédiate._

Harry fut surpris d'une telle prise de risque de la part du professeur. Il en éprouva même une once de respect pour lui. Mais il se ravisa aussitôt qu'il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une manœuvre calculée pour attirer les faveurs du Lord.

_Je vous ai alors proposé mon aide, Mr Malfoy. _Continua-t'il en cessant tout à coup son style narratif. _Vous l'avez malheureusement refusée. Doutant encore de vos aptitudes à réaliser la tache qui vous était confiée, je suis allé immédiatement prévenir Albus. Ensemble, nous avons mis au point une stratégie. C'est moi qui devrais le tuer. Ainsi, je gagnerais la confiance suprême de Voldemort. Draco ne devrait rien faire. Sinon, il deviendrait un assassin, et sa carrière de mangemort serait scellée. De plus, si j'échouais, je mourrais._

_Parce que vous vous considérez comme innocent ? _hurla le blond

_Laissez moi finir Malfoy. Le soir où vous avez réussi à faire pénétrer les autres au sein du château, j'ai été prévenu tardivement par le professeur Flitwick. J'ai donc accouru sur la tour, espérant que vous n'auriez pas commit de bêtise irréparable, pour vous, comme pour moi même. J'ai finalement réussi à tuer moi- même Dumbeldore._

_Ca suffit, finissons-en ! _hurla Harry au bord des larmes.

_Monsieur Potter, _demanda Rogue, visiblement sans crainte, _que savez-vous du phœnix ?_

_Vous…vous parlez de l'ordre ?_

_Décidément, vous êtes bien plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Je parle de l'oiseau._

_Heu…il peut porter de très lourdes charges, et…et ses larmes guérissent les moindres maux…_hésita le brun.

_Et ?_

_Et c'est tout ! vous m'embrouillez avec vos questions inutiles ! _il pointa sa baguette sous la gorge du professeur.

_Le Phœnix renaît de ces cendres Potter ! _hurla Rogue.

_Et alors ! que voulez-vous que ça me fasse !_

_Dumbeldore est un animagus, Potter. Non déclaré. Il s'en est aperçu à l'âge de 22 ans. Donc à chaque fois qu'il est tué, c'est à cet âge qu'il renaît. _

_A…à chaque fois qu'il est…tué ?_

_Albus peut se transformer en phœnix à souhait. Il hérite donc également de ses aptitudes. Il à 722 ans Potter. Il a mené des vies très différentes les unes des autres. Seuls Minerva et moi étions au courant. C'est donc pour cela que je l'ai assassiné de sang-froid. Je savais qu'il était immortel. Tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène pour faire croire à Voldemort qu'il était débarrassé de son ennemi._

_Mais alors…Dumbeldore est en vie ? _s'exclama Harry en refoulant de nouvelles larmes

_L'homme que vous avez vu tout à l'heure…_

_C'était lui !_ s'exclama Draco en souriant franchement

Harry abaissa sa baguette. Ils restèrent une bonne heure à discuter tous les trois. Draco ressentit une vague de soulagement le saisir. Il était définitivement innocenté. Officiellement. Dumbeldore n'était pas mort, et quand le moment serait venu, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait commencé par douter de la bonne fois de Rogue, puis s'était résigné à accepter l'extraordinaire vérité lorsqu'il s'était souvenu du clin d'œil que son directeur lui avait adressé. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai qu'il y avait ressemblance. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée que son protecteur de toujours, était à présent à peine plus âgé que lui. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi, le tableau où était censé reposer feu Dumbeldore, était vide lorsqu'ils étaient dans le nouveau bureau de Mc Gonagall.

Ils avaient ensuite abordé le sujet tout aussi sérieux, concernant le nouveau penchant d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley, pour les sciences obscures.

Il leur raconta comment il avait feint de collaborer pour les faire entrer au sein du cercle des mangemorts. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de les détourner de leurs plans. Il avait même tenté la légilimencie pour tenter de comprendre la clef de leur motivation. Mais Granger avait mis au point une potion l'en empêchant.

Après plusieurs jours de recherches, il avait enfin réussi à contrer cette potion par une nouvelle de son invention.

Il fallait maintenant la leur faire boire pour connaître leur plan d'attaque. En attendant, ils se mirent d'accord pour faire semblant d'ignorer la présence de Rogue au château.

Le professeur ferait croire à Ron et Hermione, que Voldemort refusait pour l'instant de croire en leur bonne foi.

…………………………

Harry et Draco n'avaient donc pas dormi de la nuit.

Ils étaient heureux. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas ressentit une telle lueur d'espoir depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout avait basculé.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Le fait que Dumbeldore soit toujours en vie, le fait qu'ils aient à nouveau un espoir de vaincre Voldemort, le fait que Rogue soit là pour empêcher ses amis de prendre le mauvais chemin, tout cela contribuait à les rendre plus motivés encore, d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Malgré les éloges de Draco au sujet de leur professeur, Harry ne voulait toujours pas lui faire confiance. Il l'avait toujours détesté et il le lui rendait bien. Mais il y avait du mieux.

Harry se repassa en mémoire l'année précédente. Il se souvint de la persévérance dont il voulait faire preuve en fin d'année, lors de l'enterrement de leur directeur.

Il se souvint avoir rompu avec Ginny pour cela. Il se souvint avoir décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard, tant que sa mission ne serait pas accomplie. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas détruit chaque Horcruxe que le seigneur des ténèbres avait caché.

Mais Hermione avait aussitôt réussi à l'en dissuader, tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé ses études, ses espoirs de devenir Auror seraient anéantis, et il n'en serait qu'affaibli pour poursuivre sa mission par la suite.

Les horcruxes… Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Dumbeldore. Il fallait qu'il sache si oui ou non, il en avait détruit d'autres.

Le dernier qu'ils avaient trouvé l'an dernier, n'était en fait qu'une supercherie. Quelqu'un l'avait déjà trouvé, et n'avait laissé pour indice que ses initiales. De qui pouvait-il s'agir ?

………………………………

Deux semaines plus tard, les deux nouveaux amis se dirigèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils avaient prévu de rejoindre Ginny et les autres membres de l'A.D. Draco allait mieux, ses blessures étaient totalement guéries. Excepté celle qui cuisait son cœur d'une douleur lancinante…

Ils aperçurent Hermione et Ron à un bout de la table, et prirent soin d'éviter tout croisement de regard.

La jeune fille avait hérité d'une retenue chaque samedi matin, et elle était privée des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, en raison de son attitude « irresponsable ». Une punition bien légère selon Harry et Ginny. Les professeurs ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de l'importance de ce changement de comportement, et devaient sans doute se dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Mc Gonagall se leva de son siège, ce qui fit taire les rumeurs.

_Chers élèves_…dit-elle. _Je dois vous dire que sur ordre du ministère, toutes les baguettes vont vous être confisquées pour le week-end._

Comme prévu, des murmures réprobateurs s'élevèrent. Elle reprit d'un ton plus ferme.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit simplement de vérifier leur état ! en effet, toute baguette défectueuse devra être remplacée… Vous déposerez vos baguettes dans les boîtes qui se trouvent à l'entrée de la salle. Tout élève qui dérogera à la règle sera invité en retenue demain matin. Merci et bon appétit !_

On pouvait lire une certaine appréhension dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle était inquiète de ce que découvrirait Mc Gonnagal si elle décidait de vérifier les derniers sort qu'elle avait jeté avec sa baguette.

Pour une mauvaise journée, c'était une mauvaise journée…

Par ailleurs, Severus Rogue leur avait annoncé à elle et à Ron, que pour l'instant, le seigneur des ténèbres refusait de les prendre sous son aile.

La jeune fille commençait à douter de la sincérité de son ex-professeur. Elle était persuadée qu'en fait, il refusait de les aider, et qu'il n'avait rien dit du tout à Voldemort. Peut- être avait-il peur qu'elle ne devienne plus puissante que lui…Peut-être craignait-il que Voldemort finisse par lui faire confiance plus qu'à lui…

_Tant pis_, se dit-elle, ils allaient se débrouiller tous seuls.


	8. Quand tristesse rime avec corruption

Sachez d'abord que vous n'aurez droit désormais, qu'à un seul chapitre par semaine. Vous m'en voyez désolée, mais je viens de commencer mon stage de fin d'études, et le travail s'avère lourd…très lourd ! Vous me direz, ça ne me change pas beaucoup puisque je suis concepteur-rédacteur dans une agence de publicité. Alors passer de l'écriture à l'écriture…

**Et puis le fait de mettre un chapitre par semaine m'apporte plus de reviews au total, hé hé… (Vous percevez mon sourire Malfoyen ?) J'aime bien les reviews moi.**

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews : **

**Cindy 2008 : **Au départ, c'est vrai que Mione était omnibulée par sa revanche sur Voldemort. Mais comme je l'ai précisé, la magie noire provoque une telle mauvaise énergie qu'elle perd totalement le contrôle d'elle même ! En ce qui concerne Dumbeldore, comme tu vas l'apprendre dans ce chapitre, il a effectivement mis au point un certain stratège. Mais tu n'en connaitra pas les détails tout de suite ! Il faudra te montrer patiente !

Biz et à plus tard !

**Aude 2710 : **Ne sois pas dsl en ce qui concerne l'animagus, je n'ai aucun mérite car non seulement l'auteur le précise dans l'un de ses livres, mais en plus, mes piètres connaissances en latin font que je m'en suis souvenu !

En ce qui concerne la fin de mon histoire, ne t'inquiète pas trop, je ne prévois pas une fin triste. Quoi que, ça peut changer d'ici là !

A très bientôt. Biz.

**Moogliesmad **: Tu auras réponses à tes questions d'ici un ou deux chapitres ! Un peu de patience !

Au fait, j'aime bien ton pseudo, quelle en est la source ?

Biz, à dimanche !

**Nees :** Ravie que tu n'aies pas abandonné ta lecture ! Il est vrai que le premier chapitre peut surprendre au premier abord ! En plus, il n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le monde de nos chers sorciers !

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je précise dans le résumé qu'il s'agit bien d'une HG/DM !

Contente que ça te plaise !

RDV dimanche ! Biz

**HappyHermia** : Pour répondre à tes questions, comme il est dit par Mc Go au début de ma fic, la maison Serpentard est supprimée dans un soucis d'homogénéïté. En effet, il est bien connu qu'il y a beuacoup plus de préposés mangemorts dans cette maison que dans les trois autres ! Et puis, il me fallait bien une raison pour les mettre tous dans la même maison ! lol.

Bref…Harry n'est pas si méchant contrairement à ce que tu penses, mais il te faudra attendre la suite pour t'en rendre compte ! De plus, Hermione est de toute façon trop puissante pour qu'il puisse tenter quelque chose en vis à vis.

La suite dimanche ! Biz

PS : Je te le dis encore, félicitations pour ta fic, vivement la suite !

**J'ai oublié personne hein ?**

**Je tiens à vous dire, mes chères reviweuses, que vos commentaires me ravissent, et que j'ai chaque semaine grand plaisir à les lire ! Merci beaucoup à vous toutes, et continuez à m'écrire, ça me fait chaud au cœur !**

**Chapitre 8 : Quand tristesse rime avec corruption.**

Poudlard semblait en éffervescence ce matin-là. Les élèves avaient été privés de leurs baguettes pendant deux jours entiers. Ils n'avaient donc pas pu s'entraîner de tout le week-end. Cela posait surtout problème aux membres de l'A.D, qui avaient dû annuler leurs réunions.

Draco et Harry en avaient profité pour flâner dans le parc, et se raconter ce que l'un et l'autre ignoraient de leurs vies.

Harry s'était dit que jamais il n'aurait imaginé les tortures mentales qu'avait subies son nouvel ami. Il y avait tant de melancolie dans son regard, tant de peine qui avait remplacé l'arrogance habituelle…Il commençait à peine à envisager sa nouvelle vie au manoir, seul…

Hermione avait passé ce week-end à s'inquiéter de ce que découvrirait Mc Gonagall en inspectant leurs baguettes…Mais Ron et elle en avaient profité pour s'entrainer avec leur seule force mentale. Ils progressaient de jour en jour, et bientôt, ils contacteraient Voldemort.

……………………..

Les élèves entrèrent silencieusement dans la grande salle, pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Mc Gonagall était debout, accompagnée de Hagrid, qui portait un immense panier, rempli de baguettes magiques.

La directrice donna un léger coup de baguette en direction du panier, et son contenu s'envola aussitôt en direction des propriétaires.

Des cris d'approbation s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais furent vite interrompus par Mc Gonagall :

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, chacun d'entre vous a récuppéré son bien. Cependant…vous trouverez dans le hall une liste d'élèves qui devront impérativement changer leurs baguette magique, avant les examens. Celles-ci présentent des anomalies._

Les élèves prirent leur petit déjeuner, et petit à petit, la salle se vida. Mc Gonagall avait déposé une lettre sur la table en sortant, à l'attention de _« Mr Harry Potter et Mr Draco Malfoy »_.

Hermione était tout de suite sortie pour vérifier si son nom apparaissait sur la liste, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle poursuivit son chemin avec un sourire de satisfaction.

_Elle ne s'est apperçue de rien ! _se dit-elle avec soulagement.

………………………….

Quand les deux garçons furent à l'abri des yeux indiscrets, ils décachetèrent la lettre que leur avait remise leur directrice :

_« Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy,_

_Je vous informe par la présente, que le professeur Rogue m'a mise au courant de votre rencontre imprévue. _

_Sachez que ces informations doivent impérativement rester confidentielles._

_Par ailleurs, le professeur Dumbeldore souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous par voie de cheminée, ce soir même à 20 heures, dans mon bureau._

_Cordialement_

M. Mc Gonagall » 

Harry fut aux anges. Il allait revoir Dumbeldore. Il n'y croirait pas tant qu'il ne le reverait pas. Tant qu'il n'entendrait pas ses conseils rassurants et ce ton protecteur, il refuserait de se sentir totalement heureux.

À 19h45, ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Harry trépignait sur place. Quand 20 heures sonnèrent, un flach vert éblouissant envahit l'âtre de la cheminée.

Un visage juvénile apprarut alors au milieu des cendres.

Les deux jeunes hommes le reconnurent à ses yeux pétillants, et à son sourire amusé permenant. Cependant, il ne portait pas de lunettes.

_Bonjour Messieurs_, dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

_Bon…bonjour professeur,_ balbutia Harry sous le coup de l'émotion.

Draco garda la tête baissée, gêné de ce que pourrait penser son directeur.

_Draco ?_ interrogea Dumbeldore, _est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?_

_Oui professeur,_ dit-il

_Draco,_ reprit-il_, je sais tout de ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier._

_Je…je suis désolé_, répliqua le blond

_Je sais. Et je sais aussi, que tu as été manipulé. C'est pourquoi je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Oublions cet incident._

Draco ressentit un élan de reconaissance pour son ex-directeur. Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner ? comment pouvait-il penser qu'il méritait une seconde chance ? Cet homme était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

_Messieurs,_ dit-il enfin, _je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous parler. Je veux juste vous demander une chose._

_Tout ce que vous voudrez professeur._ Dit Draco d'un air de défi.

_Êtes-vous prêts, tous les deux, à vous engager dans l'ordre du Phoenix, au même titre que nous autres ?_

_Sans aucune hésitation monsieur,_ dit Harry. _Nous avons même refondé l'Armée de Dumbeldore cette année. Et il y a d'autres élèves qui…_

_C'est à vous deux que je pose cette question Mr Potter, seulement à vous deux…_insista Dumbeldore

_Oui professeur…nous sommes prêts._ Acquiessa enfin le survivant. Draco le suivit en hochant la tête, surprit de la confiance qu'il lui accordait.

_Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous viendrez tous les lundis, à la même heure, ici même. Je vous informerai alors des nouvelles…ne dîtes rien aux autres. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis en vie. C'est un secret que Voldemort ne doit pas apprendre._

_Bien Monsieur_, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

_C'est extrêmement important,_ insista t-il. _D'une certaine manière, cela pose un gros problème que vous soyez au courant._

_Comment ça ?_ demanda Harry

_Vous êtes en sécurité tant que vous êtes à Poudlard. Cependant, quand vous en sortirez…_

_Je…je ne comprends pas…_avoua Draco

_C'est pourtant très simple,_ dit Dumbeldore. _Minerva et Severus sont les gardiens de ce secret. Vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ?_

_Oui,_ dit Harry. _C'est une sorte de protection pour vous…_

_Exact, Harry. D'autres personnes de confiance ont été mises au courant. Malheureusement, j'avais omis un détail en livrant mon secret à ces personnes._

_Lequel ?_ demanda Harry

_Un mauvais légilimens émane une certaine énergie mystique qui peut être perçue par Voldemort. _

_Qui sont ces personnes ?_ demanda Draco, _et où sont-elles à présent ?_

_Peut importe qui elles sont pour l'instant Mr Malfoy, elles sont de toute façon en sécurité, maintenant…Mais vous comprendrez pourquoi il faut que vous et Mr Potter suiviez des cours de légilimencie._

_Avec le professeur Rogue ?_ s'écria Harry

_Oui Harry._

_Bien Monsieur…_se résigna-t'il

_Avant de vous laisser, il y a une dernière petite chose dont je veux vous parler…_

……………………….

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils avaient eu leur premier entretien avec Dumbeldore. Entre temps, ils l'avaient vu deux fois. Dumbeldore avait réussi à trouver et détruire un horcruxe supplémentaire, en plus des deux qu'il avait déjà détruits. Cependant, celui qui avait été subtilisé par R.A.B demeurait introuvable. Voldemort devait sûrement commencer à se douter de quelque chose. Il sentait de toute évidence lorsqu'un morceau de son âme lui était enlevé. Mais il n'avait jamais lu le message laissé par ce mystérieux inconnu, qui le défiait d'affronter un adversaire à sa taille. Aujourd'hui, ce dernier était mort, et Harry ne savait absolument pas de quelle manière il devait d'y prendre.

L'ordre avait aussi été mis au courant des déboires d'Hermione et du plus jeune fils Weasley et avait mis au point une stratégie.

Les deux nouvelles recrues suivraient le plan à la lettre…

……………………….

Hermione et Ron étaient dans la salle sur demande. Ils étaient ravis des progrès qu'ils avaient faits. La seule chose qui faisait de l'ombre à leur projet selon Hermione, c'était l'abscence du Serpentard qui hantait ses pensées. Draco lui manquait. Sa peau, son odeur, sa voix… pourtant, elle avait pris un plaisir absolu à lui faire du mal lors du dernier cours de Lupin. Une jouissance hors normes…La magie noire l'avait totalement submergée, et elle en ressentait une délectation plénière.

Elle devait absolument le convaincre de les rejoindre. Si seulement Harry n'avait pas tant d'influence sur lui… Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer avec ses bonnes paroles ! il faut être bon et hônette, il n'y a que ça dans la vie, bla, bla et bla. Toujours la même ranguène, tu parles ! Si l'honnêteté payait, ses parents ne seraient pas morts.

……………………….

Une apès-midi, Hermione descendait les marches en direction de ses cours de l'après-midi. Mais avant, elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Elle savait où le trouver. Draco était réglé comme une horloge et à cette heure-ci, il devrait tout juste sortir de déjeuner. De plus, comme ils avaient cours de métamorphose, Harry ne serait pas avec lui.

Comme prévu, à peine était-elle arrivée dans le grand hall, que Draco sortait de la grande salle.

Hermione se rua sur lui.

_Il faut que je te parle_, dit-elle vivement

_J'ai pas le temps_, répliqua-t'il, _on a cours je te signale_

_Oui…mais ça ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes,_ promit-elle

_Ok. Cinq minutes._

Ils montèrent se réfugier sous l'escalier du premier étage, à présent désert. Hermione leva des yeux coupables vers lui :

_Pardonnes-moi, _implora-t'elle

_De quoi veux tu que je te pardonne ? _dit-il avec cynisme, _de m'avoir laissé crever d'amour ? De m'avoir presque éventré ? Ou d'être devenue une ordure ferrue de magie noire, comme l'autre tordu ?_

_Draco s'il te plaît_, supplia-t 'elle, _tu me manques…_dit-elle sincèrement

_Et alors ? tu sais ce qu'il en est…jamais je ne t'accompagnerais dans tes combines._

_Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît… ca y'est. J'ai trouvé le moyen de vaincre Voldemort._ Dit-elle, confiante.

_Ah oui ? Et quel plan machiavélique notre Hermione Granger à-t'elle mis au point pour vaincre le plus grand des mages noirs ?_

_Tu vas pouvoir venger ta mère Draco…_

Une heure plus tard, lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours, Draco restait planté en haut des marches, en observant la fourmillière d'élèves qui sortaient des salles de classe dans un varcarme assourdissant. Dans un soupir, il poursuivit son chemin.

Hermione avait observé la courte scène depuis le couloir. Elle avait regardé avec amusement, un élève de première année, amuser la galerie en se suspendant par une cheville. Elle s'immagina alors un an en arrière, Rogue rappelant les turbulents à l'ordre, et Dumbeldore épiant la scène avec amusement.

Tout cela lui manquait, mais tout cela était fini désormais.

Son joli visage de nacre affichait un sourire luciférien. Elle avait réussi à attirer Draco dans son camp.

( Voir commentaire en fin de chap.)

…………………………….

_Où est Draco ?_ demanda Ginny

_Aucune idée…_répondit nochalemment Harry, installé dans un des fauteuil moelleux de la salle commune

_Bizzare…je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée…_

_Il fait bien ce qu'il veut, je suis pas sa nourrice._

_Heu…j'ai manqué un épisode là ? vous vous entendez bien maintenant non ?_

_Et alors ?_

_Non, rien…je pensais juste que…_

_Tu pensais mal._ Répondit sèchement le brun.

_Oulaaaa ! j'ai rien dit moi !_

Elle le toisa quelques secondes, et décida de monter dormir. Ginny se sentait très seule en ce moment. Entre Hermione et son frère qui déliraient, et le rapprochement soudain de deux ennemis, elle se sentait mise à l'écart.

Si seulement Harry savait ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui…si seulement il avait conscience qu'elle ne pensais qu'à lui nuit et jour, et qu'elle ne pouvait l'oublier…

Elle avait tenté de faire passer le message lors de leur dernière conversation, quand elle lui avait proposé, les yeux flamboyants, de s'allier avec lui dans l'ordre. Mais il n'y avait rien vu. Ce qui ne l'avait pas plus étonnée que ça…

Pourtant, elle restait persuadée qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? A moins qu'il ne lui ai mentit sur les véritables raisons de sa rupture, il n'avait pas voulu cela.

………………………………

_Tu prenses vraiment que ton plan va marcher ? Comment peux-tu avoir la prétention d'affirmer que le Lord t'accordera aussi facilement sa confiance ?_

_Ce n'est qu'une question d'ambition Draco. D'ici quelque temps, Voldemort me prendra à ses côtés, et là, je le tuerai._

_Prétentieuse…_

_Au lieu de douter de mes compétences, tu ferais mieux de me remercier cher ange…_

_Ah oui ? et pour quelles extraordinaires raisons devrais-je te remercier ?_

_Tout simplement parce-que grâce à mes compétences, le seigneur des ténèbres te pardonnera tes bévues, et il acceptera ton retour à ses côtés. Il est à ta recherche en ce moment, je me trompe ?_

_Non…tu ne te trompe pas…_

_Tes pouvoirs sont grands mon ange…et ton âme, aussi noire que les ténèbres. Tu n'auras que quelques efforts à fournir pour atteindre mon niveau. Voldemort ne pourra pas refuser des éléments tels que nous. Fais moi confiance._

_Mais je te fais confiance, amour…_

Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur étreinte se fit plus fougeuse au fur et à mesure de leurs effusions.

Ils firent l'amour des heures durantes, les mains expertes du jeune homme, satisfaisant les moindres désirs d'Hermione, répondant aux moindre de ses gémissements.

Le sourire de satisfaction qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille exprimait son contentement d'avoir récupéré un tel atout dans son camp, mais surtout, d'avoir retrouvé son amant. Car elle l'aimait sincèrement cet ange nébuleux. Du plus profond de son âme…

……………………….

Ginny débarqua telle une trombe à la table du petit déjeuner.

_Bonjour Harry !_

_Bonjour ma belle, comment vas tu ? Bien dormis ?_

_Oui, ça peut aller…_

_Tu n'oublie pas l'entraînement de Quidditch ce matin, hein ?_

_Pas de risques !_

Ils parlèrent sport pendant un long moment, quand le regard de la jeune Weasley se tourna vers le fond de la salle. Elle y apperçu Hermione, Ron et Draco, plongés dans une conversation à vois basse. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement.

_Harry…_hésita-t'elle, _je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je m'inquiète énormément pour eux…finit elle en désignant de la tête le trio maléfique._

_Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._ Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

_Harry !_ fit-ellle agacée, _j'en ai assez de ta désinvolture ! Comment peux-tu laisser nos amis s'enfoncer ainsi dans les abîmes ? et ce Malfoy ! il à bien caché son jeu cet enfoiré !_

_Oui…_fit simplement le brun. _Qu'est ce que tu veux, chasse le naturel, il revient au galop…_

_Harry, je t'en prie, il faut faire quelque chose !_

_Je ne peux rien te dire Ginny, mais fais moi confiance. Restons soudés, et nous vaincrons le mal qui est en eux…_

Ils prirent le chemin du terrain de Quidditch, et changèrent de conversation, le cœur lourd. Le point positif qui soulageait le cœur de la rouquine était que depuis une quinzaine de jours, elle et celui qu'elle chérissait depuis toujours, s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis que Draco avait soudainement changé de camp. Ils passaient toutes leurs soirées à discuter au coin du feu, le plus souvent dans la salle commune, mais parfois aussi, dans la chambre de la jeune fille, qui s'était retrouvée seule au départ d'Hermione. Une étincelle d'espoir s'était alors ravivée doucement au fond du cœur de la jeune Gryffondor.

………………………

Pendent ce temps, à la table des Gryffondors :

_Alors Hermione, pourquoi tant de mystères ?_ fit Ron, dont le regard autrefois si doux avait pris une teinte froide et dure.

_Oh oui, dit nous tout ! nous sommes tellement impatients de savoir ce qui te rends si secrète…_dit Draco d'une voix trainante et sarcastique.

_J'ai contacté le Lord. Il est d'accord pour nous recevoir. Il nous attend dès ce soir._ Dit simplement la jeune fille, un sourire maléfique sur les lèvres.

………………………………………………………………………………..

** souvenez-vous, tout ce paragraphe décrit en fait ce qu'Harmonie allias Hermione avait vu en rêve dans le premier chapitre !**

**Malgré son rôle d'intermédiare, j'espère que vous avez lu ce chapitre avec attention, car une multitude de détails s'y trouvent, et ils vous permettront de comprendre pas mal de choses par la suite.**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à la fin de cette fic, je ferais de mon mieux pour être la plus précise possible !**

**A très bientôt mes chères lectrices ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**

**A dimanche prochain !**


	9. Nouvelle vie

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre vite fait pour ne pas vous décevoir, et plublier dans les temps. J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, donc c'est pas évident. Mais l'histoire suit son cours, et j'éspère que vous ne serez pas décues !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**HappyHermia : **Tu trouve ça compliqué ? Quel est mon défaut ? Je mets trop de détails ? C'est trop confus ? Je te promet d'être la plus claire possible pour les prochains chapitres ! Mais saches quand même qu'ils y a pas mal de points que tu ne comprendra qu'à l'avant-dernier chapitre !

En ce qui concerne ton intuition, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu es sur la voie.

Gros bisous à toi, et merci pour tes reviews !

**Cindy2008 :** oh ! mais quelle impatience ! si tu ne comprends pas, saches que c'est l'objectif ! (hé hé).

En tout cas, j'ai une spéciale dédicace à te faire. Je tiens en effet à te remercier pour m'avoir reviewée à chaque mise en ligne depuis le début !

Alors merci beaucou, ça me touche énormément…

Gros bisous à toi et à dimanche prochain !

**Lilipotter :** Merci pour les compliments ! ça me va droit au cœur ! en général, je vais toujours sur la page de mes lectrices mais je vois que tu n'as pas de fic en ligne ? Pas envie d'écrire ?

J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Merci encore et à dimanche prochain !

Gros bisous !

**Ce chapitre marque le passage de la vie d'étudiant, à celle de mangemorts pour les uns, et d'aurors pour les autres ! Bonne lecture ! Pardonnez moi pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une dernière relecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Nouvelle vie 

_Qu…Quoi ?_

_Tu m'as bien entendue Draco. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Voldemort. Ce soir._

_Mais…il…il est au courant ? Je…je veux dire…pour moi…_

_Allons, mon ange…un peu de courage voyons…_répondit la Gryffondor, visiblement ravie à l'idée que ce spécimen de machisme puisse être effrayé par quelque chose qu'elle-même ne craignait plus.

_Je…oui !_ repris Draco en essayant de se donner un peu de contenance. _Du courage, j'en ai ! C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas créer un effet de surprise, en débarquant comme ça…_

_Il est au courant._ Dit enfin Hermione, plus sérieuse que jamais. _Je lui ai dit que tu regrettais. Que tu étais conscient d'avoir fait preuve de faiblesse. Et que tu ferais tout, je dis bien absolument tout pour rattraper tes bévues._

_Mais…qu'a t-il répondu ?_

_Que s'il était disposé à se montrer clément, il te pardonnerait._ Répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

_Et dans le cas contraire ?_ demanda-t'il, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

_Nous verrons bien !_ dit-elle d'un ton égal.

_Mais…que devrons nous faire ?_ demanda Ron, enfin enclin à ouvrir la bouche.

_Passer une sorte de test j'imagine…_ répondit la jeune fille.

_Oui. C'est exactement ça…_dit Draco

Aux premières heures de la soirée, le trio maléfique de dirigea vers la fôret interdite. Tandis qu'ils progressaient dans les vapeurs brumeuses de la flore nocturne, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

Ron avancait, le regard décidé, se retournant de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours sur le bon chemin.

Draco avait glissé sa main dans celle de la jeune fille. Ses yeux d'acier, plus décidés que jamais, laissèrent échapper une larme qu'Hermione ne vit pas.

_Nous y sommes, dit enfin la jeune fille,_ lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur une clairière nébuleuse.

Tous trois se réunirent autour d'une petite pierre, semblable à une opale.

_C'est un portoloin,_ explica brievement Hermione. _C'est ici que Vlodemort m'a demandé de venir. Encore une petite minute…_ dit-elle en consultant sa montre.

Ils posèrent tous trois leur main droite sur la pierre, attendant, l'un avec angoisse, les autres avec exitation, que l'objet les amène auprès du mage noir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une sensation d'attraction les submergea, comme si une force invisible les tirait par le nombril.

Le décor se mit à tournoyer rapidement, l'obscurité se fit plus lumineuse, et les couleurs se fondirent.

Dans un choc mat, ils tombèrent enfin sur un sol dur, froid et humide, mais d'une propreté incoroyable.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne semblaient savoir où ils se trouvaient.

Draco regarda autour de lui. Un frisson étrange lui glaca le sang. Il connaissait ce décor. Oh oui, il le connaissait que trop bien. C'est ici que son seigneur et maître tennaient ses réunions macabres, et distribuait les ordres.

Il s'attendait à trouver à n'importe quel moment, Crabbe, Goyle, ou encore son père.

Des habitués des petites sauteries funestes du Lord noir…

Ils parcoururent pendant de longues minutes, un long corridor aux paroies humides. Des torches enflammées suspendues en hauteur servaient de seules sources de lumières.

Là encore, ils ne décrochèrent pas un mot. Draco sentait la main de sa dulcinée devenir moite. Cependant, lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur le visage encore juvénile de la jeune fille, il vit un sourire carnassier accroché à ses lèvres. _Un étonnant contraste_ pensa-t'il…

Des voix se firent entendre en une résonance sourde. Ils s'en rapprochèrent fébrilement, appréhendant, chacun à sa manière, cette rencontre imminente.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une vaste salle, toujours d'une propreté exceptionnelle, où se tenait apparemment une réunion de mangemorts, attablés en demi-cercle.

Vraisemblablement, ils attendaient tous leur venue.

Draco reconnut certains d'entre eux.

Comme prévu, il y vit son père, Crabbe et Goyle.

Mais il y vit aussi Rokwood, cet aboninable ver de terre, qui s'était fait passé pour mort, quelques années auparavant. Il affichait un sourire de dément.

Lestrange était là aussi. A sa droite, Pettigrew et Stanford.

Au milieu de tout ce petit monde, Lord Voldemort se dressait de tout son charisme effrayant.

_Bonsoir, maître._ Lança courageusement Hermione.

_Maître ?_ répéta la créature mi-homme, mi-serpend, d'une voix sifflante. _Je vous trouve bien prétentieuse jeune fille… Jamais encore une moldue n'avait fait preuve d'autant de culot à mon égard…Peut-être aussi n'en ont-ils jamais eû le temps !_

Il éclata de rire. Un rire sournois, glacial, funeste. Draco osa enfin lui jeter un regard.

_Sans vouloir vous offenser maître,_ lança Hermione sur un ton de défi, _vous et moi, nous sommes de la même espèce. Votre père était un moldu. Et d'après ce que je sais, vous avez rompu vos origines en le tuant de vos propres mains._

Lorsqu'elle vit son sourire s'afffaisser, elle ajouta précipitemment :

_Et…je suis prête à renier mes origines également. Je veux vivre pour vous servir. Je veux assouvir le moindre de vos désirs…_

_Elle me plaît cette enfant !_ se réjouit le mage noir à l'adresse de Lucius.

Ce dernier la toisa avec mépris.

_Bien !_ repris t-il. _Miss Granger, c'est bien cela ?_

Elle hocha de la tête en guise de réponse.

_Êtes vous bien consciente, Miss Granger,_ articula-t'il lentement en découpant chaque syllabe, _que votre entrée au sein de mes hommes de main n'est pas gratuite ?_

_Oui, seigneur,_ dit-elle.

_Parfait. Avant de commencer le test, avez-vous des informations à m'apporter en ce qui concerne le camp adverse ? une information qui pourrait-être capitale à mon…essor ?_

_Non, seigneur. Les agissements de l'ordre du phoenix sont un total secret pour les élèves de Poudlard. Et même si je les ai cottoyés de près, ils ont pris soin de ne divulguer aucune information essentielle. En revanche, j'ai un doute en ce qui concerne l'un de vos fidèles…_

Un frisson général parcourut alors le cercle des mangemorts.

_Vraiment ?_ demanda le Lord, toujours d'une voix lente.

_Oui…il s'agit de…Severus Rogue_, Lacha-t'elle dans un souffle.

_Severus est un agent double Miss Granger. Il espionne les activités de l'ordre pour mon compte, et j'ai en lui une totale confiance,_ dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

_C'est aussi ce que disait de lui Dumbeldore._

_Il l'a tué pour moi._

_Oui, mais…_

_CESSEZ DE M'INTERROMPRE !_ s'emporta le mage noir en levant sa baguette.

Ron et Draco vers qui Voldemort n'avait encore pas daigné jeter un regard eurent un mouvement de recul. Hermione ne se démonta pas et avanca même d'un pas. Le lord abaissa doucement sa baguette et sembla réfléchir.

_Quels sont vos arguments ?_ demanda-t'il enfin.

_Je lui ai demandé de nous présenter à vous. Il a dit qu'il le ferait, mais n'a jamais agi. Je pense qu'il essayait de nous en dissuader._

_Bien. Rokwood, vérifie les dires de la demoiselle,_ lançat'il enfin. _TOUT DE SUITE !_ hurla-'til. _Mr Malfoy…_dit il en s'adressant enfin au blond, _vous revoila donc parmis nous…_

_Oui, maître…_

_Vous m'en voyez ravi. Et vous Mr…Mr ?_

_Weasley._ Lacha timidement Ron. _Ronald Weasley._

_Le fils d'Arthur Weasley, messieurs !_ dit le mage noir en mimant une présentation de show télévisé de moldu. _Bien, passons au test_ conclue-t'il.

Tous se lévèrent, sauf lui, visiblement prêt à assister à un spectacle.

_Vous allez me montrer de quoi vous êtes capable. Vous aussi Mr Malfoy. Je veux m'assurer que vous n'avez pas perdu la main… Miss Granger, vous comencez._

Un sourire infernal aux lèvres, il leva sa baguette vers son groupe de serviteur, et mima d'un geste lent mais éloquent un sort qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais formulé.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, devant les yeux terrifiés des mangemorts, et s'avança tout en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Elle hésita un moment, puis sans réfléchir, elle la pointa sur Lestrange en prononçant distinctement un Avada Kedavra. Une lumière verte éblouit l'assistance, puis se dissipa rapidement. Bellatrix était étendue les yeux grands ouverts, aux pieds de Petigrew qui pria aussitôt pour son salut.

_Bien ! très bien !_ se réjouit le mage noir. _Tu m'as fait perdre un serviteur, mais pour quel profit ! de toute façon, elle n'était plus bonne à rien…Bienvenue parmis les mangemorts. Mr Weasley, il me semble que c'est votre tour !_

Ron s'avança, la même détermination dans les yeux que son amie, et lança un Avada sur Rokwood.

_Pourquoi lui ?_ demanda le Lord d'un ton léger.

_Il s'est fait passer pour mort. C'est un signe de lacheté. Et je doute que cette caractéristique soit un de vos critères de sélection._

_Vos arguments se défendent Mr Weasley. Bienvenu parmis nous. Mr Malfoy ? Est-ce que vos marasmes intérieurs vont vous permettre d'arriver à la hauteur de vos amis ?_

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco avait déjà abattu Lucius Malfoy de sang froid.

_Mon bras droit ?_ demanda le Lord, feignant d'être peiné.

_Oui. Ainsi, vous devrez en choisir un autre._ Lacha Draco en regardant avec mépris le corps inerte de son père.

_Tu es courageux et culoté. J'aime ça chez mes fidèles. Tu es réintégré. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses…_

………………………………………………………

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin-là. L'esprit léger, il se tourna vers la tête rousse qui reposait sur son épaule.

Quelle nuit fantastique ils avaient passé !

Depuis le départ de Draco, Harry aussi était seul dans sa chambre. Une chose en entrainant une autre, lui et Ginny avaient décidé de n'en partager plus qu'une.

Elle lui avait avoué les sentiments qui se tapissaient au fond d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réciprocité si soudaine, mais elle n'avait pas rechigné à la venue quelques calins.

Ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Ensuite, ils avaient mis au point le programme de la réunion de l'AD, prévue le lendemain.

Harry se leva doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller sa bien-aimée, puis fila dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche.

Quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux, un sentiment d'angoisse lui enserra le cœur quand elle vit que Harry n'était pas à ses côtés. Mais elle se rappella très vite des paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Il avait toujours espéré pouvoir reprendre une relation avec elle, et ça s'était enfin produit.

Elle se leva et se dirigea, sourire aux lèvres, vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle y trouva Harry, visiblement prêt depuis un bon moment, en train de finir de rédiger une lettre.

En la voyant arriver, il plia d'un geste vif le parchemin, et le glissa dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il inscrit l'adresse du 12 square Grimault. Il la donnerait à Hedwidge plus tard.

_Que signifient tous ces mystères ?_ demanda-t'elle d'une voix douce

_Heu…rien !_ répondit Harry, hésitant, _je confirme juste notre arrivée au sein de l'ordre dès demain !_

_Je trouve étrange de me dire que Poudlard, pour nous, c'est fini !_

_Oui…_

Les 6ème et 7ème années avaient passé leurs examens la semaine passée. Harry pensait avoir réussi dans la plupart des matières et Ginny, plutôt bonne élève, ne se faisait pas non plus de soucis.

Elle avait obtenu une dérogation spéciale pour services rendus à l'ordre du Phoenix, pour ne pas achever ses études, et quitter l'école une année plus tôt.

Mc Gonagall n'avait pas rechigné à lui accorder ce privilège. Elle suivrait une formation spéciale, avec Nymphadora Thonks, pour se mettre à niveau en métamorphose, Alastor Maugrey, pour la DCFM, et William Thether pour les potions.

Elle ne connaîssait pas encore ce dernier, mais Mc Gonagall lui avait affirmé qu'il était un parfait enseignant.

Ils attendirent donc l'arrivée des membres de l'AD pour commencer la réunion.

Les autres Gryffondors étant en cours, ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés.

Neville descendit le premier, aussitôt rejoint par Luna, puis par Lavande, et les sœurs Patil.

A la grande surprise d'Harry, Dean et Seammus se montrèrent également.

_Londubat nous a mis au courant_, lança Dean, _on veut intégrer l'ordre aussi._

_Très bien, dit Harry. Toutes les bonnes volontés sont les bienvenues. Je préviens juste l'ordre, _dit'il en sortant un morceau de parchemin vierge.

_Inutile, Mc Gonagall est déjà au courant_

_Très..très bien_. Fit Harry, surpris de tant de prise d'initiative.

Il afficha un grand sourire à l'adresse du groupe, puis commença son discours.

_Nous quitterons Poudlard à l'aube demain. Nous n'assisterons donc pas, ni au festin de fin d'année, ni à la remise des pré-diplômes. Le professeur Mc Gonnagal y est obligée, donc, nous devrons nous rendre à son bureau, d'où elle nous fera transplaner. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard. C'est le professeur Lupin qui nous y accueillera. Là, il nous donnera les premières directives, et sans doute devrons nous assister à une première réunions. Au moins pour nous présenter à ceux qui ne nous connaîsent pas._

_Il n'y a plus de place au manoir des Black pour nous loger tous. Nous vivrons donc au Terrier._

_Au terrier ?_ interrogea Parvati

_La maison des Weasley,_ dit Harry avant que Ginny n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

_D'autres questions ? il me semble vous avoir tout dit, mais si vous avez besoin d'autres renseignements, n'hésiter pas, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Ah oui ! vous laisserez vos bagages dans vos dortoirs. Ils nous seront envoyés plus tard._

……………………………………………

Dans la salle sur demande, Hermione admirait avec crainte la marque noire que le Lord noir avait apposée sur son avant-bras la veille. Ils se serviraient de l'onguent mis au point par Narcissa pour la masquer. Au moins jusqu'à demain.

Après le festin et la remise des diplômes provisoires, ils iraient rejoindre leur nouveau QG, où Voldemort avait promis de les loger.

Draco n'était pas encore réveillé. Apparemment, il était plongé dans un someil pronfond, empli de rêves agités.

Quand il sursauta, Hermione le toisa d'un œil mesquin.

_Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?_

_Merveilleux, _répondit-il avec cynisme. _Je tuais mon père une seconde fois._

_Non. Ça c'est la réalité mon chou, _répondit-elle d'un ton léger en se levant du lit. _Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ? _demanda t'elle d'un œil éloquent.

_Avec plaisir cher amour…_

_Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais je suis là ! _s'exclama Ron avec fureur, _allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !_

_Mais c'est prévu Weasley…_lança Draco avec mesquinerie

………………………………………….

Le lendemain, malgré leur empressement de la veille, Ginny et Harry se réveillèrent une boule au ventre.

Certes, ils avaient hâte d'entrer dans l'ordre, mais ils étaient également conscients du risque qu'ils encouraient en devenant membres de ce groupe, et qui plus est, aurors au ministère. De plus, ils faisaient courir ce même risque à leurs camarades de classe.

Quand tout le monde fut là, ils sortirent d'un pas décidé, se dirigeant vers le bureau de leur directrice.

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _lança-t'elle avec bonne humeur en les invitant à entrer.

_Bonjour, professeur_, lançerent-il d'une même voix.

_Nous discuterons plus tard. Pressons ! j'ai une remise de diplômes à préparer. Potter, vous restez avec moi quelques minutes, j'ai à vous parler. Les autres, vous transplanez au 12 square Grimmault. Ginny, vous transplanez avec Lavande._

_Bien professeur,_ dit-elle avec respect.

Quand tout le monde fut parti, la vieille femme se tourna vers Harry, un air grave sur le visage.

_Potter, vous devez savoir qu'Albus et Severus ne sont pas sensés êtres présents au Square Grimault._

_Je le sais professeur._

_Ce que vous ignorez en revanche, c'est qu'ils ont recours au polynectar._

_Au…au polynectar ?_

_Oui. Comme vous le savez, personne à part moi même, Severus, Draco et vous n'est au courant qu'Albus est en vie._

_Oui…_

_Par conséquant, personne ne sait que Severus n'a tué le professeur Dumbeldore que sur ses propors ordres. Il est donc considéré comme un traitre. De plus, il est également considéré comme un ennemi par le camp adverse._

_Voldemort à tout découvert ?_

_Miss Granger l'a mis sur la voie_, avoua-t'elle pour seul indice

_Mais… Rogue est…_

_Le professeur Rogue,_ rectifia-t'elle, _n'a donc plus vraiement de camps. Il est exilé des deux côtés. La situation est donc difficile à vivre pour lui alors soyez clément. Pas d'insolence._

_Oui._ Promit Harry. _Mais, s'ils boivent du polynectar, sous quelle apparence vais-je les trouver ?_

_Albus se fait appeler Bonifus Horacio. Et Severus a pris le nom de William Teither. Ils prennent l'apparence de moldus quelconques, à qui ils ont subtilisé des mèches de cheveux._

_William Teither ? c'est donc lui qui enseignera les potions à Ginny ?_

_Exact. C'est lui aussi qui prépare le polynectar. Couvrez-le si vous voyez les autres douter de quoi que ce soit._

_Très bien._

_Gardez le secret Potter, c'est capital pour leur survie._

Quand Harry eut enfin été autorisé à transplaner, il atterrit au milieu d'un groupe de personnes faisant les présentations.

Il reconnut ses amis membres de l'AD, ainsi que Thonks, Lupin, Bill et Fleur Weasley, Maugrey, Hagrid et Madame Maxime.

Il apperçut également 5 personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_La réunion commence dans une dizaine de minutes ! Minerva nous rejoindra dans quelques heures,_ s'exclama l'un d'eux.

_Bonjour ! vous devez être Harry Potter ?_ dit le même homme en s'approchant du Gryffondor.

_Oui. Et vous êtes ?_

_Bonifus Horacio._ Se présenta l'homme avec un imperceptible clin d'œil dont lui seul avait le secret.

_Oh _! s'exclama Harry, _enchanté…_dit il avec un léger sourire.

_Je te présente William Teither, _

Rogue s'avanca vers lui, le visage aussi impassible que s'il avait eu sa propre apparence. Il hocha la tête en guise de salut.

_Sonya Stenson_, poursuivit son interlocuteur, _et Steven et Either Rentgold._

_Enchanté_, répéta Harry à l'adresse de ceux que réellement, il ne connaissait pas.

………………………………………………

Mc Gonagall les avait rejoints au milieu de leur réunion, l'air épuisé, et avait tenu une longue conversation avec Rogue, allias William, avant que Etheir, Steven et Bonifus allias Dumbeldore ne s'éclipsent en leur compagnie. Avant de sortir de la pièce, Either avait déposé, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, un baiser sur le front de Ginny.

_Tu devrais rentrer au Terrier te reposer_, ajouta-t'elle.

Les membres de l'AD se levèrent, et se préparèrent à transplaner. Ginny accrocha son bras à celui d'Harry avant qu'ils ne disparraissent dans un POP sonore.

Arrivés au Terrier, ils allumèrent un feu dans la grande cheminée, et discutèrent longuement de la réunion précédente.

Tous étaient grisés d'appartenir à un mouvement aussi important, et d'y tenir un rôle à responsabilités.

Ils finirent par tomber de fatigue. Le lendemain, une longue journée les attendait. Ils devaient suivre leur formation, et finir de mettre au point leur stratégie.

…………………………………………

Hermione et Draco avaient une chambre à eux. Ron était dans une autre chambre au bout du long corridor.

Hermione ne voulait pas rester là. Elle n'oubliait pas que son objectif premier était de faire chuter Voldemort.

Demain, ils iraient vivre au manoir des Malfoys.

……………………………………….


	10. Les derniers Horcruxes

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'éspère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que vous avez attaqué ce week end en beauté…**

Réponses aux reviews :

**HappyHermia **: Des compliments sur ce chapitre ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai vraiment écrit à l'arrache celui là !

Bref, je suis ravie s'il t'a plu.

Ron n'a effectivement pas un grand rôle dans cette histoire, mais tu verras qu'il sera un élément déclencheur par la suite, même si pour l'instant, il ne fait pas preuve de beaucoup de personnalité.

Gros bisous à toi et à très vite !

H.

**Sssarah :** Merci de tout cœur pour tes compliments ! C'est effectivement dificile de mettre un peu d'orifinalité dans la relation DM/HG avec tout ce qui s'est déjà fait ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Gros bisous et à dimanche prochain !

PS : Pour répondre à ta question, on écrit : « j'ai hâte ». lol

H.

**Octo :** Octo ? C'est ton prénom ou juste ton pseudo ? Si c'est ton prénom, on peut dire que c'est original, j'adore !

Tu es d'origine martiniquaise ? J'adore cette île ! même si mon père à faillit s'y faire bouffer par un grand blanc en passant derrière la barrière de corail… Une amie d'enfance a vécu là bas. Aujourd'hui elle vit en métropole et je peux te dire qu'elle le regrette ! Bon aller, j'arrête de te raconter ma vie ! suis désolée, on me demande l'heure et j'explique le fonctionnement de l'horloge. C'est juste que je suis allée faire un tour sur la homepage alors… Bref.

Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bisoussssss. A dimanche prochain !

**Liliepotter **: Merci pour ce compliment chère Lilie, ça me va droit au cœur. Hermione ne se débrouillera malheureusement pas toute seule, je crois bien qu'elle devra compter sur l'aide de ses amis !

Tu verra bien !

Gros bisous à toi et à Dimanche !

**Chatonne **: Ohhh, que j'aime voir de nouvelles revieweuses ! Bon. Même si je t'ai déjà remerciée, je tiens à le faire de nouveau. Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup, et merci de tes conseils ! J'avais pas vu que l'on pouvait recevoir des reviews anonymes ! Voici donc la suite de ma fic, en espérant que ça te plaise !

Gros bisous et à dimanche !

H.

Petit rappel : Dumbeldore prend l'apparence de Bonifus Horacio, et Rogue de William Theither. C'est Rogue qui prépare leur polynectar.

**Chapitre 10 : Les derniers horcruxes.**

_Le rassemblement commence dans dix minutes ! Dépéchez vous !_ hurla Harry au bas des escaliers.

Quand tous les nouveaux habitants du Terrier furent réunis, ils se décidèrent enfin à transplaner au Square Grimmault. Harry n'avait presque pas dormi cette nuit là et ses paupières semblaient refuser de rester ouvertes.

_Bonjour à tous !_ dit Tonks en accueillant toute la troupe

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs capes et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, d'où se dégageait une agréable odeur de bacon grillé. Either était aux fourneaux, affublée d'un tablier de moldu. Son sourire était aussi bienveillant que celui d'une mère, et Ginny fut instinctivement attirée par elle.

Après qu'ils eurent petit déjeuné, ils se préparèrent pour leur premier plan de repérage.

Certains iraient patrouiller pendant que Ginny suivrait son premier cours de potion de 7ème année, et que les autres suivraient un entrainement intensif pour se préparer à une carrière d'auror.

…………………………………..

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte depuis un bon moment déjà.

Draco se décida à aller ouvrir, voyant qu'Hermione feignait de dormir encore.

_Tu penses que je vais croire à cette piètre comédie ?_ dit-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui esquissa un sourire, les yeux clos

Il ouvrit la porte sur un Ron mi-figue, mi-raisin, visiblement intimidé par l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici,_ dit le rouquin en entrant dans la chambre, sans que Draco ne l'y ait invité.

_Je t'en prie,_ _entre_, fit-il entre ses dents avec ironie.

_Nous partons au manoir tout à l'heure,_ fit enfin Hermione en s'étirant à la manière d'un félin. _Nous irons voir Voldemort tout à l'heure pour le prévenir. Il ne devrait pas y voir d'inconvénients._

……………………………….

_Miss Weasley, votre potion de double vue à un goût de jus de citrouille. Est-ce normal ?_

_En effet, professeur Theither._ Répondit la rouquine avec malice, _puisque c'est mon jus de citrouille du matin. Ma potion est ici,_ajouta-t'elle en désignant une petite fiole posée sur la table.

_A l'avenir vous veillerez à prendre votre petit déjeuner aux heures habituelles, Miss Weasley._ Répliqua le professeur d'un ton sec.

Ce professeur Theither rappellait étrangement quelqu'un à la jeune orpheline. Mais elle ne trouva pas nécéssaire de répliquer. Elle avait choisi de stopper ses études, et s'estimait déjà chanceuse de pouvoir suivre des cours particulier. Pendant que Theither vérifiait la bonne consitance de sa potion, elle regarda autour d'elle, et son regard s'attarda sur une armoire dont la porte était entre-ouverte. Apparemment, elle ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une seule et même potion, dupliquée à l'infini dans des centaines de fioles. Cette potion…sa couleur, sa texture…elle lui était familière…

_Est ce que c'est du Polynectar ?_ osa t'elle demander

_Non…_dit le professeur, en refermant brusquement la porte. _Je…ce ne sont que des essais._

À travers la lourde porte de bois, elle entendait la voix grave et lugubre d'Alastor Maugrey.

_Aller ! Action !_ hurlait-il. _Potter plus d'énergie ! Londubat vous êtes mort ! Miss Patil, vous n'avez plus de bras !_

L'entraînement durait déjà depuis plus d'une heure et Harry avait la nette impression qu'ils avaient plus progressé en ce laps de temps qu'en 7 années d'études.

Il faut dire que ce cours avait largement été compromis au cours des dernières années. Depuis que Voldemort avait jeté ce sort sur le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, les choses avaient toujours mal tourné…

Sauf cette année…

Depuis le début de la séance, toute la troupe des membres de l'AD avaient mis toute leur énèrgie à appliquer le plus conciencieusement possible les consignes du professeur Maugrey.

Ils avaient toute confiance en cet homme qui avait envoyé la motié des mangemorts du premier règne de Voldemort derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban. Il était un auror hors pair, et ils voulaient tous lui ressembler. En évitant les cicatrices et les membres amputés si possible…

_Bien. Nous arrêtons pour ce matin !_ lança-t'il à ses élèves essoufflés et transpirants. _Vous allez rejoindre Nymphadora maintenant. Londubat, vous restez avec moi un moment. Je veux vous dire deux mots._

Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot, trop épuisés pour parler des prouesses qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

Neville attendit sagement que le professeur ait jeté un sort de « recurvit » dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de saccager.

_Vous vouliez me parler ?_ osa-t'il enfin, voyant que le professeur n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

_Londubat, je ne vous comprend pas._

_Pardon ?_

_Vous êtes un bon élément en Botanique._

_Oui…je crois…_

_Alors pourquoi vouloir devenir Auror ?_

_Parce que Voldemort est revenu._

_Et ?_

_Et ce monstre à offert à mes parents un billet d'entrée perpetuel à Sainte Mangouste._

_Et Merlin sait qu'ils étaient des gens formidables mon garçon. Mais je te conseille de te tourner vers une perspective de carrire plus appropriée à tes capacités._

_Je…je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?_

_Ne te vexe pas, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas du tout une queqstion de courage. Du courage, tu en as. Sinon, le choipeaux ne t'aurait pas envoyé à Gryffondor. C'est une question d'endurance. Tu n'as pas le niveau de tes amis. Alors laisse Potter se charger de venger tes parents._

_Mais quelle carrière puis-je envisager avec des aptitudes en… Botanique ?_

_Préparateur en potion par exemple. Ou, si tu continues tes études, médicomage. Réfléchis bien mon garçon. Ne risque pas ta vie inutilement._

Et avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule, il tourna les talons. Neville en fit de même, et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ce que lui avait dit le professeur Maugrey n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. S'il devenait médicomage, il pourrait peut-être se consacrer à la recherche, et trouver un remède au mal qui rongeait ses parents…

Ginny arriva également dans la pièce, pour suivre le cours de métamorphose.

_Bonjour les jeunes !_ dit la métamorphomage en entrant dans la pièce

_Bonjour Tonks !_ répondirent-ils d'une même voix

_Aujourd'hui ,nous allons reprendre en douceur et nous allons…_

Elle fut interrompue par des clameurs provenant du hall de la maison. Les cris doublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour voir qui était la tornade hurlante.

_Nous en avons eu un !_ craient Bill et Fleur de toutes leurs forces avec des rires de déments. _Un de plus ! Un horcruxe !_

Les cris qui résonnaient dans toute la maison ameutèrent les autres résidents. En quelques secondes, Minerca, Sonya et Either étaient descendues, suivies bientôt par Theither et Maugrey.

_Prévenez les autres ! _demanda Fleur, en se calmant légèrement. _Nous devons tenir une réunion._

Maugrey, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, se hâta en claudiquant vers la cuisine, pour préparer la réunion, tandis que Sonya, les yeux pétillants, prévenait le reste de l'Ordre de la grande nouvelle.

Harry sentit un puissant sentiment d'espoir l'envahir. Peut-être qu'ils allaient réussir après tout !

………………………………………

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir des Malfoy, Draco eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que le grand parc avait été laissé à l'abandon. Sa mère adorait jardiner. Son esprit s'appaisait, disait-elle.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall, Hermione examina avec emerveillement le luxe qui l'entourait.

Des tableaux, des tentures, des sulptures et autres objets précieux s'érigeaient fièrement dans tous les coins de la pièce.

Du marbre couvrait les sols et les plafonds, et de l'or fin finissait la rembarde du gigantèsque escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Ron poussa un « pfff » méprisant dont Draco ne tint pas compte.

_Les chambres sont au troisième étage, _dit-il nonchalement. _Mon amour, la bibliothèque est au premier. Je t'y accompagne. Ron, tu choisis ta chambre, celle que tu veux. Sauf celles qui sont dans la tour Est. Ce sont la mienne, et celle de ma mère._

_Très bien. _Fit-il simplement en guise de réponse.

Ils montèrent l'escalier de marbre et se séparèrent au premier étage.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, Hermione resta interdite. Des milliers de livres s'alignaient le long des murs, de façon à ce que l'ont ne voyait plus un bout de tapisserie. Des livres du sol au plafond. Elle se rua vers l'une des étagèrent et commença à feuilleter un épais volume à la reliure de cuir.

…………………………………….

_Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?_ demanda Lupin rongé par la curiosité.

_C'est Bonifus qui nous à conseillé cet endroit. La boutique de magie noire dans l'allée des embrumes. Il y a un tunnel qui passe sous la ville à partir d'une armoire magique qui s'y trouve…nous avons atteris dans une sorte de sphère irréelle. Nous avons été obligés de léviter pour nous déplacer !_ dit-il en jetant un œil à Fleur qui soignait une blessure profonde à sa main droite.

_Et ensuite ?_ interrogea Harry

_Il y avait une unique vasque au milieu de la sphère. Fleur y a plongé la main._ Ajouta-t'il en désignant sa femme d'un signe de tête. _Une espèce de crochet métalique dentellé lui pratiquement arraché la main. Pendant qu'elle se débattait, avant de l'aider, j'ai trouvé utile de plonger ma main à mon tour. C'était quitte ou double. Ce fut quitte. J'ai sorti un objet frappé aux armoiries de Godric Gryffondor. Je l'ai détruit et une volute de fumée noire en est sortie._

_Aussi noire que son âme…_dit Lupin pour lui même

_Ensuite,_ poursuivit Bill, _j'ai débarrassé Fleur de ce…de cette chose._

_Ça valait le coup !_ ajouta Fleur d'une voix enjouée.

_Ne nous montrons pas trop enthousiastes._ Dit soudainment Maugrey. _Il nous reste encore deux horcruxes à trouver et à détruire. _

………………………………..

Le trio maléfique se trouvait de nouveau au Q.G des mangemorts. Ils avaient tous trois ingurgité la potion de légilimencie pour qu'Hermione puisse évoluer dans les lieux sans risquer de se dénoncer.

Elle partirait à la recherche des horcruxes dès que la réunion commencerait.

Elle était censée se trouver au manoir en cet instant. Le tout était de ne pas se faire voir…

Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs lugubres avant de tomber sur un cul-de-sac.

Etrange…elle était persuadée que le mur ne s'arrêtait pas là. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle se rappella ce que lui avait dit Harry l'an dernier.

Pour franchir le mur, Dubeldore avait dû offrir son sang, pour que le sortilège soit levé.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione releva sa manche et à l'aide d'un petit canif, entailla profondément la chair de son brad gauche, celui qui ne portait pas la marque.

Il y eut un éclair d'argent, puis un jaillissement rouge écarlate. La paroie du mur fut éclaboussée du sang de la mangemorte, et un coutour étincellant d'une ouverture apparue.

Hermione franchit alors l'arcade et fit face à un mur d'eau. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion d'optique, elle tenta de s'immerger totalement. Elle ressurgit alors, toussant et s'étouffant, trempée des pieds à la tête.

Les cheveux dégoulinants, elle prononca à voix basse une formule de « tête en bulle » et son visage fut aussitôt recouvert d'une seconde peau remplie d'air, qui avait un aspect gélatineux.

Elle renouvella donc sa tentative et s'aventura dans les eaux sombres.

Toute apesanteur semblait avoir disparue, puisqu'elle pouvait progresser à même le sol, sans être obligée de nager. Elle marcha donc normalement.

Tout à coup, des silhouettes pâles apparurent, marchant tels des zombies. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'était pas rare que Voldemort fasse appel à des Inferi.

L'Avada Kedavra n'y ferait rien, puisqu'ils étaient déjà réduits à l'état de cadavres. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse quand un inferus lui attrapa le poignet. Paniquée, son premier reflexe fut de hurler à l'aide mais elle se ravisa vite quand la poche d'air faillit l'étouffer.

Tenant sa baguette pointée sur les créatures, elle lança un sort informulé qui la plongea dans une sorte de carapace sphérique, compacte et translucide. Elle se félicita alors d'avoir tant pratiqué la magie toute cette année.

Elle continua son chemin, la boule protectrice écrasant les Inferi sur son passage. Elle arrive alors près d'un objet posé sur une colone, entouré d'une lumière vert émeraude éblouissante.

Lorsqu'elle voulut saisir la petite médaille frappée aux armoiries de Rohena Serdaigle, la lumière se fit compacte, et parut envelopper posséssivement l'objet.

Là encore, elle réfléchit le plus rapidement possible. Si Voldemort avait mis en place un système d'alarme et qu'il la découvrait là, en train d'essayer de détruire une partie de son âme, il la tuerait sans ménagement.

Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Si le mur s'était ouvert en l'échange de son sang, peut-être en serait-il de même pour l'objet. Elle s'entailla donc à nouveau le bras pour observer le résultat. En effet, la dure carapce qu'avait formée la lumière verte sembla se dissoudre peu à peu. Mais sitôt qu'elle arrêttait le stratège, elle se reformait encore plus compacte.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Il fallait plus de sang. Peut-être le sang de tout un corps. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un être humain à sacrifier.

……………………………………….

Le lendemain, Draco et Ron la débriefèrent sur la réunion de la veille. Voldemort voulait en finir. Le plus vite possible. Il commençait à perdre patience.

Il allait défier l'Ordre dans un duel sans merci. Dans trois jours.

_Trois jours ?_ répéta Hermione abassourdie

_Ouais !_ fit Draco d'une voix trainante qui sous-entendait « tu l'as cherché, tu l'as trouvé. »

_Mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps !_

_Si, nous l'aurons. Je vais t'aider._

_Mais il nous faut quelqu'un à…_

_J'ai ce quelqu'un._

_QUOI ? _

_Tu m'as bien entendu. Ne te mêle pas de ça. Il y a autre chose._

_Autre chose ?_

_Oui. Voldemort et ses accolites soutiennent qu'ils n'ont commis aucun meurtre ces derniers mois. Ils se seraient concentrés sur leurs plans._

_Ils disent ça car ils savent pertinement de qui nous sommes les enfants !_

_Et alors !_ demanda Draco, _ce sont des mangemorts Hermione. Ils n'ont rien à foutre de savoir qu'ils ont tué nos parents ! ils se foutent bien des sentiments qu'ils ont engendré chez nous en faisant ça ! N'empêche qu'ils disent qu'ils n'ont rien fait…_

_Je n'y crois pas._

………………………………

_Harry ! Nouvelle réunion ! il faut partir !_

Il était 23 heures, et la moitié des habitants du Terrier dormait déjà. Cette rude journée avait épuisé tout le monde, et Harry regrettait de devoir déjà quitter le confort tiède de la maison familiale.

Lui et Ginny crièrent du bas de l'escalier pour réveiller tout le monde, et ils se préparèrent à transplaner.

_Que se passe t'il ?_ demanda Harry à Lupin en arrivant

_Voldemort fait des siennes. Il va nous défier. Dans trois jours._

_Comment vous le savez ?_ demanda Ginny

_Source sûre._ Dit Lupin pour unique réponse. _Nous devons nous préparer._ Ajouta-t'il.

………………………………..

Le lendemain, au QG des mangemorts, Hermione avait de nouveau réussit à échapper à la réunion. D'ailleurs, Ron serait le seul à y aller. Draco devait la rejoindre d'un moment à l'autre.

Quand elle le vit arriver, une forme humaine sur l'épaule, elle commença à paniquer. Elle paniqua d'autant plus quand elle reconnut Crabbe sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_Pfff…Quel gros tas !_ dit le blond en se delestant de l'homme obèse

_Mais tu as perdu la tête !_ fit Hermione affollée. _Crabbe ? Tu crois que Voldemort ne va s'apperçevoir de rien ?_

_Nous l'aurons tué avant qu'il ne commence à s'inquiéter de son absence._

Sur ces mots, Hermione répéta la même opératon que la veille. A la vue du sang de sa bien-aimée, Draco détourna les yeux. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état. Se rabaisser à ça…

Ils se protégèrent bien avant l'arrivée des Inferi, et purent donc arriver sans encombre près de la médaille.

Quand la coque de lumière se forma, elle attrapa sans ménagement le poignet du mangemort assomé, et fit une large coupure dans son avant-bras.

Un épais fluide écarlate commença à s'écouler du corp inerte, qu'ils se dépéchèrent de placer au dessus de l'horcruxe.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entailla plus profondément encore la blessure, voyant que rien ne se passait de plus que la dernière fois. La carapace verte diminuait, mais restait toujours bien épaisse.

Le sang se mit à couler de plus belle. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, quand le corps exangue du mangemort commençait à prendre la dureté de la mort, la médaille apparue.

Draco plongea la main dans le filet de sang, et en ressortit l'objet.

Ils laissèrent Crabbe là, dans une mare de sang. Hermione, au bord de la nausée, songea que l'impassibilité de Draco était surement due au fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son premier assasinat.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle observa le visage de son amant. Il avait retrouvé toute la froideur des dernières années. Un petit sourire mesquin victorieux sur le visage, ses yeux d'acier fixés sur la sortie, il était plus beau que jamais. Hermione se dit que même la lumière des ténèbres le rendait magnifique.

Avant de sortir du mur d'eau, Draco jeta la médaille au sol et la détruisit d'un coup de baguette. Ils obsèrvèrent alors dans un frisson, une volute de fumée noire s'en échapper vers l'au-delà.

…………………

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, un peu ennuyeux celui là je vous l'accrode, mais je vous promet que la semaine prochaine, il y aura de l'action ! **

**Et dans deux semaines, vous aurez le dénouement ! Je prévois la fin de la fic au chapitre 13. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une nouvele fic sera mise en ligne dès la fin de celle-ci !**

**Bisous à toutes ! A dimanche prochain !**

**PS : pardon pour les fautes, j'ai encore pas eu le temps de relire !**


	11. une chute imminente

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors ce vous explique…Jeudi, mon agent immobiler me téléphone, et me demande de déménager une semaine plus tôt que prévu, soit ce week end. Voici donc la raison de ce retard. J'ai emballé pendant deux jours, et déménagé en camion à 300 bornes de mon chez moi actuel. Alors je vous laisse faire le calcul et imaginer mon épuisement. Heureusement, j'ai pris une journée de congé, ce qui me permet de vous publier un petit quelque chose, histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'à Dimanche prochain…**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Chatonne :** Je vois que tu suis toujours, c'est que ça te plait toujours. Merci de reviewer si vite ! J'espère que ce ridicule texte ci-dessous que j'ose appeler chapitre ne te découragera pas, je te promets de faire mieux Dimanche prochain !

Bisous à toi

**HappyHermia :** Merci de me suivre ma belle. Une review à chaque chapitre, c'est très agréable. Tu as raison, deux horcruxes en un seul chapitre, c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup. Mais je t'avoue que la mort de Voldemort qui va suivre dans les prochains chapitres (je ne dévoile rien en te disant ça, c'était évident)n'est pas l'aboutissement de cette histoire. Donc je n'y accorde pas plus d'importance que ça…

Bisous à toi et à très vite !

PS : J'ose te rappeller que Hermione et Draco n'ont pas tué un innocent. Cela fait partie de la lutte contre Voldemort. Dumbledore aurait fait la même chose non ?

**Cindy 2008 :** Merci ma petite Cindy, encore un peu de patience ! Plus que quelques chapitres ! Ne soit pas trop décue de cette mise en ligne, c'est vraiment exceptionnel. Par la suite, mes chapitres retrouveront leur longueur habituelle ! Si tu as lu ce que j'ai écris ci dessus, tu comprendras j'en suis sûre !

Gros bisous !

**Beewin **: Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Ou par Merlin devrais je dire… Comment ais-je pu éccorcher le nom de notre directeur favori ! Je suis vraiment désolée !Par rapport aux fautes, j'étais plutôt douée en orthographe à l'époque, mais je t'avoue que le language msnnien a endommagé mon cerveau. Et la fatigue aussi…

Comme je le dis à toutes, ne tiens pas compte de ce chapitre ridicule s'il te plaît, c'est vraiment exceptionnel…

Bisous à toi, et à Dimanche prochain !

**Liliepotter :** Merci de ta review ma petite Lili…effectivement, Hermione ne se rend compte de rien… Draco en revanche sait ce qu'il fait…tu verras…

Bientôt la fin ! Mais bientôt une nouvelle fic !

Bisous à toi !

**Nees :** Oh ! Nees !Te revoila enfin ! Je croyais t'avoir perdue mais je suis ravie de voir que non…merci pour tes compliments, c'est très touchant. Comme je le dis à toutes, ne m'en veux pas pour ce chapitre…Je reviens Dimanche avec un super chapitre ! (hum…j'espère…)

Bisous bisous…

**Amand1 :** Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je pense que le 7ème tome nous resèrve des surprises ! Sans tenir compte de la romance Draco/Hermione, j'ai le préssentiment que Rogue se révèlera honnête, et que Dumbledore réapparaitra !

A dimanche prochain, bisous !

**Roselani :** Il n'est jamais trop tard pour reviewer !en plus, j'enchaîne sur une autre fiction juste après celle-ci ! donc tu pourras te rattraper… Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup alors merci ! Pour la fin, je t'avoue qu'au début, je la voyais d'une certaine façon, mais plus l'histoire avance, plus je la vois d'une autre manière…Alors je ne peux pas te promettre que ça finira bien pour l'instant…Mais peut-être vais je prendre en pitié tes yeux de chien battu !

Bisous à toi, et à Dimanche !

**Bonne lecture les amies, merci pour votre soutien, et encore un fois, pardon pour ce chapitre si court…**

Chapitre 11 : Une chute imminente… 

_Maître ! Que se passe t-il ? Vous vous sentez bien ?_

_Je vais bien sombre abrutit ! Occupe toi plutôt des intrus qui se sont infiltrés dans le Q.G…_

_Des…des intrus, maître ?_

_Ils sont deux…je les sens…mais je faiblis…_

Lord Voldemort semblait plus faible que jamais. Ron su qu'ils avaient réussi…Mais comment les prévenir que des mangemorts prêts à donner leur vie pour leur seigneur étaient désormais lancés à leur poursuite ?

Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pris la potion de légilimencie qu'Hermione avait mise au point, et se concentra comme jamais il ne s'était concentré.

_-Hermione ?…Hermione,tu m'entends ?_

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement.

_Que se passe t'il ? demanda Draco_

_Je…J'entends Ron…il essaye de me parler par télépathie…_

_Ron est télépathe ?_

_Tais-toi…_

_Hermione ? tu m'entends ?_

_Oui,Ron…_

_Les mangemorts sont à vos trousses…_

_Quoi ?_

_Fuyez. Vite._

_Merci. Draco, on doit partir très vite._

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pose pas de questions…on cours jusqu'au portoloin au bout du couloir, et on transplane._

_Ok._

Quand ils se retrouvèrent au manoir, Draco se tourna vers elle, un air abassourdi sur le visage.

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là ?_

_Ron était peut-être le moins doué d'entre nous, mais il possède des aptitudes que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Il s'est beaucoup entraîné ces derniers mois…_

_Alors il peut communiquer par la pensée…_

………………………………

_Le grand jour approche…_

_Tu crois que nous sommes prêts ?_

_Nous n'avons pas le choix, il me semble…Cependant, je pense que notre plus grande force est l'incroyable solidarité qui nous uni tous…Voldemorts et ses accolytes n'ont pas cela. Ils se moquent éperdument du sort des uns et des autres._

_Wiliam ! Bonifus ! _

_Oui Sonya ?_ demanda Bonifus.

_Les enfants ont fait des progrès incroyables ! Maugrey pense qu'ils sont prêts…_

_Oui…je pense qu'ils ont tous grandit très vite, et qu'ils sont maintenant loin, très loin du statut d'enfant…_

_Ils…ils vont nous accompagner lors du duel ?_

_Oui Sonya. Ceux qui le voudront en tout cas…Nous ne pouvons pas leur refuser ce qu'ils considèrent à juste titre comme un honneur._

_Ginny aussi ?_

_Ginny plus que tout autre. Ne te fie pas aux apparences Sonya…Ginny détient un pouvoir incroyable pour son âge. Elle sera à la hauteur._

…………………………..

La petite troupe venait de transplaner au terrier. Ils avaient décidé de se réunir une dernière fois entre eux, avant le grand jour.

Ils discutèrent des heures durant, certains excités, d'autres fébriles, mais tous conscients que cette bataille ne leur permettrait pas de se réunir tous à nouveau.

Ils savaient pertinament que tout le monde n'en ressortirait pas indemne, et, chose incroyable, chacun priait en cet instant, secrètement, pour le salut de son prochain…

……………………………

_Combien maître ? COMBIEN ?_

_Je…je l'ignore…oh par l'enfer que je me sens faible…_

_Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ? A moi, votre plus grand serviteur ?_

_Cesse tes bavardages et donne-moi à nouveau de cette potion…_

Voldemort restait impassible, mais ses paroles trahissaient sa condition. Il se sentait partir pour de bon. Pour la première fois, il ne se sentait plus invincible. Il savait que tous ses horcruxes avaient été détruits. Il savait qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un…

……………………………

Vous m'en voulez je le sens bien… Un si petit chapitre qui raconte si peu de choses… Mais là, sincèrement, je peux plus. Je vous jure que j'ai essayé ! Je vous promet de ne pas vous en vouloir si je n'ai pas de reviews !

Bonne semaine, à dimanche prochain…


	12. renversé et renversés

**Plein de dialogues pour ce chapitre, donc plein de révélations ! soyez attentives !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont reviwé malgré la médiocrité du dernier chapitre.**

**J'éspère me rattraper avec ce chapitre. Au fait, j'ai rallongé un peu l'histoire, donc je prévois encore au moins trois chapitres.**

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Pas de réponses personnalisées pour cette semaine, car après ce chapitre, je ne saurais quoi vous dire...Mais la semaine prochaine, promis!**

**Petite info : Désormais, mes chapitres seront publiés le lundi.**

**Alors merci à Chatonne, Cindy2008, lilipotter, Happy Hermia, Roselani, Beewin qui sont toujours là, malgré mes petites baisses de forme, et surtout Nacao et Astrid, qui ont eu le courage de me balancer leurs premières reviews après ce misérable chapitre!**

**Continuez les filles, ça fait chaud au coeur...**

**Bisous à toutes, à Lundi prochain!**

**Chapitre 12 : Renversé et renversés.**

_Il nous reste un horcruxe à trouver…_

_Oui, mais peut-être que l'ordre est sur le coup !_

_Tu veux arrêter de les appeler comme ça ! Nous aussi, on fait partie de l'odre maintenant !_

La rouquine tourna un œil insistant vers Harry, comme pour l'inciter à approuver ses dires.

_Oui Ginny, mais comme notre arrivée est plutôt récente…Je pense que c'est une habitude à prendre…_s'expliqua Padma.

_Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas…_fit Harry pour lui même

_De quoi s'agit –il ?_ demanda Luna avec des yeux ronds

_Le médaillon que nous avons trouvé avec Dumbeldore… L'horcruxe officiel avait été trouvé par un certain R.A.B. Selon les initiales qui ont été laissées…_

_Et alors ?_ demanda Neville

_Alors, repris Harry, l'ordre se réjouit en parlant d'un seul horcruxe à retrouver…mais ce que je pense, c'est que le seul moyen de le retrouver est de mener une enquête approfondie sur ce R.A.B…_

_Oh !_ fit Ginny soudainement, _nous devons partir ! Peut-être en saurons-nous un peu plus…_

……………………….

_Ce que je veux dire Hermione, c'est que Voldemort va finir par se douter de quelque chose. Nous DEVONS attendre avant de continuer._

_Tu m'agaces à la fin ! Tu sais pertinement qu'il a défié l'odre, et que ce combat aura lieu dans quelques heures…Je VEUX le renverser à cette occasion. C'est maintenant ou jamais._

_Non. Pas d'accord. Tu vas faire échouer nos plans, ou pire, te faire tuer. Voldemort est en train de s'affaiblir et il sait pourquoi. Deux horcruxes en deux jours, c'est trop. Il doit se douter que…_

_DEUX ? Qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?_

_Heu…non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que la salle d'eau a été pénétrée deux fois, et que…_

_Non, aucun risque. Voldemort ne peut pas savoir de quels horcruxes il s'agit. Et il ne sait pas combien ont été détruits jusqu'à présent. Je sais qu'il en reste beaucoup d'autres, et qu'il faut agir maintenant. Et tu vas m'aider._

_Oui…_

Au même moment, Ron apparut dans la bibliothèque, les joues rosies par l'effort, en se tenant les côtes.

_Allons mon petit Weasley,_ dit Draco, _son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres, trop d'effort tue l'effort voyons…_

_Pas le moment de plaisanter, dit le rouquin entre deux souffles, nouvelle réunion…dans 5 minutes…pour préparer le combat…_

…………………………

L'ultime réunion de l'odre avant le combat venait de s'achever. Sourire aux lèvres, Maugrey était assis dans un coin de la cuisine, et astiquait sa baguette à l'aide d'une cire spéciale. Son œil magique était cependant levé vers Ginny, qui, debout devant lui, attendait les dernières instructions du meilleur auror dont elle ait entendu parler.

Neville, quant à lui, s'était porté volontaire pour aider le professeur Teither à préparer des potions guérisseuses. Il avait été décidé qu'il assisterait Etheir pour porter secour aux bléssés sur le lieu de la bataille. Trois nouveaux venus les avaient égalment rejoins. Aurora Timore et Samson et Belona Soyani. Il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient au quartier, pour réceptionner les bléssés envoyés par Neville et Either.

Tous les autres se préparaient chacun à leur manière. Harry, lui, voulait en savoir plus. Il trouvait absurde d'emmener une « bande de gosses » sur lieu d'où il n'était pas sûr qu'ils en ressortiraient tous vivants.

_Professeur Dumbledore ?_

_Harry…_

_Personne ne peut nous entendre professeur…_

Dumbledore regarda autour de lui, et constata que Harry disait vrai.

_Je préfère que tu m'appelle Bonifus Harry…_

_Très bien…je voulais juste vous demander quelque chose…_

_Je ferai mon possible pour te répondre._

_Comment pouvez-vous espérer renverser Voldemort, sans avoir trouvé…_

_Oui ?_

_Le dernier horcruxe._

_Oh ! Mais nous l'avons trouvé Harry._

_Qu…Quoi ?_

_Oui…_fit pensivement l'ex directeur, _c'est même le premier que nous ayons trouvé._

_Je…je ne comprends pas…_

_Et c'est bien normal. L'odre est au courant. Mais pas vous. Pas encore…_

_MAIS NOUS FAISONS PARTIE DE L'ORDRE !_ s'emporta Harry, _NOUS AVONS LE DROIT DE SAVOIR !_

_Nous n'avons encore mis aucun de tes amis au courant pour une simple et bonne raison…_Reprit calmement Dumbledore.

_ET JE POURRAIS SAVOIR LA QUELLE ?_

_Pour la simple et bonne raison que TU ne devais rien savoir._

_Je…je vous demande pardon ?_ demanda Harry abassourdi

_Saches que tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit._

_Quoi ? demanda-t'il de plus en plus surpris_

_Tu dois t'entraîner. Plus que les autres. Car c'est TOI, Harry Potter, qui mettra définitivement fin au règne de Voldemort, comme l'a prédit la prophétie._

_Mais…_

_Vas donc dîner en conséquence. Ne dis rien aux autres et rejoins- moi au grenier. Je t'expliquerais tout et Maugrey nous rejoindra ensuite._

Le ton de Dumbledore fut sans réplique. Harry tourna les talons, la plus grande incompréhension peinte sur le visage.

Plus tard, quand les autres eurent transplané au Terrier, Harry monta les marches une à une, pour rejoindre Dumbledore au grenier.

Quand il entra, son ex-directeur était déjà là. La pièce autrefois vide était à présent remplie de coussins, et une multitude de fioles reposaient sur une table, que le professeur Teither était en train d'organiser, aidé par Neville.

_A propos…_fit Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation, _Neville était au courant. Nous savions que c'était un jeune homme digne de confiance._

Harry jeta un regard noir à son ami. Comme il lui en voulait de lui avoir caché la vérité…

_N'en voulez pas à votre ami Potter,_ lança Rogue avec un sourire mesquin, _il n'a fait que ce que nous lui avons demandé._

_Je n'en veux à personne professeur Ro…Teither._

Il sourit faiblement à Neville et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Dumbledore, avide de connaître enfin la vérité.

_Bien. Je vois que le moment est venu…_

_Je le crois aussi,_ lança Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Alors je vais t'expliquer. _

_Merci,_ se radoucit le survivant.

_Allons droit au but. R.A.B. tu as dû te poser bon nombre de questions au sujet de ces initiales…_

_En effet,_ admit Harry

_Bien. Rubéus, Albus…et Bianca._

_Je…QUOI ? C'ETAIT VOUS ?_

_Et observateur avec ça…_lança narquoisement Rogue sour le regard intimidé de Neville.

_Moi,_ repris Dumbledore, _Rubéus et Bianca._

_QUI est cette Bianca ?_

_Bianca Solista…Granger._

_QUOI ? JE…MAIS C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !_

_Bianca à fait parti de l'ordre pendant des années avant que tu ne le réduise à…ce qu'il fut ces dernières années._

_Mais…_

_Oui Harry. Bianca était une brillante sorcière. Elle a raccroché à la naissance d'Hermione. Son mari d'origine moldue était au courant et l'a poussée à revenir…Mais elle a refusé. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille prenne un jour les mêmes risques qu'elle avait pris. Mais le destin est inévitable et Hermione a reçu sa lettre lors de son 11ème anniversaire…comme toi._

_Mais alors…que s'est-il passé ?_

_Alors que Voldemort était au fort de son règne, je commençais à avoir des doutes sur ces fameux horcruxes. J'ai donc fait appel à la force d'Hagrid et à l'intelligence de Miss Solista pour m'aider dans mes démarches. Quand nous avons découvert celui-ci, nous l'avons ramené au quartier de l'odre de l'époque. Nous avons cherché des jours et des nuits de quelle façon nous pouvions le détruire. C'est alors que Miss Trelawney est entrée en transe._

_Que…Quoi ?_

_Oui. Cette nuit là, elle nous a dévoilé qu'un jeune homme mettrais provisoirement fin au règne de Voldemort, alors qu'il ne serait qu'un bébé._

_Mais alors…vous saviez qu'il reviendrait ?_

_Et je ne te l'ai jamais caché…_dit sincèrement Dumbledore. _Le plus important qu'elle nous ait révélé est venu ensuite. En effet, nous avions mis la main sur l'horcruxe primordial. Celui qu'il faudrait détruire en dernier. Le plus difficile à détruire…Et toi seul pouvait le faire. Nous l'avons donc remis à sa place, là où nous savions qu'il n'en bougerait plus. Pour vérifier que Voldemort n'avait pas découvert la supercherie, nous avons inscrit les initiales de nos prénoms respectifs sur un message enchanté que nous seuls pouvions déchiffrer et reproduire. C'est de cette façon que nous saurions si oui ou non, il s'agissait de la même missive. Ensuite, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre. Quand je t'ai su prêt pour cette tache, je t'ai poussé à découvrir l'existence de ces morceaux d'âmes, et je t'ai emmené avec moi pour le récupérer. Sachant que Rogue allait, avec mon accord, faire croire à ma mort, je t'avoue que je doutast fort que tu puisse deviner ce qu'il faudrait faire avec ce médaillon…_

_Comment aurais-je pu ?_

_Si MissGranger avait découvert la vérité à propos de sa mère…et du reste…_

_Mais ses parents ont été tués…_

_Oui. C'est pourquoi je suis finalement ravi que tu aies conservé cette carte du maraudeur. Elle t'aura permis de découvrir nos identités, au professeur Rogue et à moi-même._

_Mais…que dois je faire pour détruire cet objet ?_ demanda Harry qui revenait soudain au sujet principal.

_Le vrai problème est que c'est Voldemort qui doit te pousser à le faire…_

_QUOI ?_

_Oui. Une petite précaution que Tom Jédusor a eu l'intelligence de mettre au point…_

_Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_Nous avons notre idée sur la question…_

……………………………

Quand vint l'aube du jour, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, plus prête que jamais.

_Réveilles-toi, amour…_murmura-t'elle à l'oreille de Draco.

Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux argentés de son amant. Il remua légèrement, et ouvrit finalement les yeux.

_Prête pour la grande bataille ? _demanda t-il un sourire narquoit sur son visage d'ange.

_Plus que jamais…_fit-elle d'un air résolu

_N'oublie pas QUI tu veux tuer…inutile de faire des dégats pour rien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Mon ange, je crois que même la table de chevet voit ce que tu veux dire…_

_Je ne plaisante pas, Hermione…_

_Oui, oui…ça va…ne t'inquiète pas, _dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, je ne ferai aucun mal à tes ex-_amis de l'ordre mon petit ange…déchu…_

_Hermione !_

_Je VEUX la peau de Voldemort ! _s'emporta-t'elle. _C'est tout. Et avec ou sans ces maudits hocruxes, j'y parviendrai…_promit-elle.

_Bien…je te couvrirai, dans ce cas…_

_Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide…_

_Tu te crois invincible._

_Je le suis._

_Tu as tort._

_Je ne crois pas._

_Dans ce cas, tu périras, _fit-il dans un souffle, _les larmes aux yeux._

_Draco, je survivrai… Et je reprendrai le flambeau._

_Je…QUOI ?_

_Tu m'as comprise. Pourquoi passer du côté des gentils si je me montre plus forte que Voldemort ?_

…………………………

Ce même matin, une étonnante bonne humeur régnait au quartier de l'ordre. Maugrey plaisantait avec Lupin, Tonks changeait d'apparence sous l'hilarité de Ginny,Padma et Parvati, Luna semblait rêveuse devant un exemplaire du Chicaneur, Hagrid et Madame Maxime se lançaient des déclarations enflammées et Teither et Neville restaient concentrés sur la manipulation des potions qu'ils remettaient à Etheir pour qu'elle les range soigneusement dans un coffre en bois. Les autres étaient installés dans la cuisine, d'où provenaient des éclats de rires incessants.

Seuls Bonifus et Harry, assis dans un coin de la pièce, semblaient inquiets au sujet du combat qui allait suivre.

Quand l'heure fut venue, le silence retomba instantanément. D'un regard entendu, Maugrey et Lupin se mirent à rassembler les équipes tandis que Either et Neville lançaient un sort de lévitation sur le coffre de soins, prêt à transplaner avec eux.

Ginny s'accrocha au bras de Bonifus, comme il était prévu, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils transplanaient sur le lieu de la rencontre.

_Nous y sommes…_souffla Seamus en atterissant dans le couloir lugubre

_Lumos Maxima…_murmura Maugrey en prenant le tête du groupe.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage humide et odorant. Bonifus et Harry colturaient la file, et assuraient la sécurité du groupe. Harry regarda devant lui. Il aurait voulu voir la progression de l'avancée, mais la taille imposante de Hagrid et Madame Maxime, qui étaient obligés se de voûter pour évoluer sans encombre, obstruait sa vision.

Il dû se résoudre à attendre…

Soudain, la file stopa net. Maugrey attendit un moment avant de continuer, puis déboucha sur une grande salle vide et résonnante, le reste de la troupe à sa suite. Ils se regroupèrent les uns contre les autres, dos à dos.

Rien ne semblait venir…

C'est alors qu'un éclair d'un vert éblouissant traversa l'espace, et toucha Maugrey en pleine poitrine.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux grand ouverts, la bouche crispée en une grimace traumatisante, qui donnait à son visage déjà déformé par les cicatrices, des allures d'inferi.

Lentement, les uns et les autres se rendirent compte de ce qui venait de se produire, lorsqu'ils virent Bonifus se jeter au sol, pour vérifier l'état de son ami.

Padma poussa un cri déchirant, et tout le monde leva les yeux vers le plafond.

Telles des araignées, les mangemorts étaient cramponés au mur, et affichaient un sourire victorieux.

La bataille commença, et les éclairs des sortilèges lançés presque au hasard vinrent illuminer l'espace sombre.

Quand Harry apperçut Hermione, il ne voulut pas la regarder plus longtemps. Elle, en revanche, le toisa avec mépris, mais ne frappa pas. Elle préféra lancer le sort mortel sur l'un des cagoulés.

Draco, tapis dans un coin, observait la scène avec nonchalence tout en jouant de sa baguette avec délectation sur les hommes en noir. Une minute plus tard, il sauvait Neville d'un Avada Kedavra, alors qu'il s'obstinait inutilement à soigner Padma de ses blessures fatales. Eclatant en sanglots, il remercia Draco d'un regard terrorisé mélé d'étonnement.

La bataille prit fin rapidement. Un moment, Harry cru avec espoir que tous se battaient du même côté.

Voldemort apparut alors, le dos voûté, et regarda tour à tour les traîtres qui avaient trompé sa confiance.

_Très futé ce stratège Miss Granger…Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous _dit-il de sa voix sifflante. _Mais voyez-vous…je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de vous éliminer…_

_Non._ Répondit sèchement la jeune fille. _Puisque c'est MOI qui vais vous tuer._

_Vous croyez ? _lança t'il avec sarcasme. _Et quelle est la raison de cet affront ?_

_Vous avez tué mes parents. Ceux de Ron. Et Narcissa Malfoy. Voici trois raisons._

_C'est plus que j'en attendais en effet…Mais allez donc vérifier vos sources Miss Granger….Vous faîtes fausse route…Je ne suis pour rien dans…_

_Vous. Ou vos hommes. Peu m'importe._

Le silence qui régnait à présent était uniquement rompus par les membres de l'ordre qui reprenaient leur souffle. Draco observait la scène avec appréhension et se demandait s'il valait la peine de s'interposer. Ron, térrifié, ne bougeait plus, et restait les yeux rivés sur sa jeune sœur qui s'était battue avec acharnement, et qui avait abattu à elle seule, trois des mangemorts. Seul le filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe, trahissait sa participation au combat.

Harry, qui s'était évanoui pendant l'attaque, repris connaîssance et bondit devant Hermione.

_Harry Potter…_dit le mage noir, impassible, _décidément, nous nous retrouverons toujours face à face…_

_Regarde donc ce que j'ai là petit seprent…_dit le survivant un sourire en coin

_Le dernier Horcruxe…Vous les avez donc tous détruits ?_

_Bien observé…_

Hermione fixa l'objet, et un sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle pourrait enfin le tuer…

_Sais-tu, jeune ambitieux que je suis le seul à pouvoir détruire cette partie de mon âme ? _

_Oui…je suis au courant…_fît-il, l'air faussement peiné

_Et me crois-tu assez stupide pour le faire ?_

_Non. En revanche, je vous vous crois assez mauvais pour détruire MON horcruxe._

_Que dis-tu…_fit le mage noir, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard reptilien

_Je dis simplement que c'est mon horcruxe maintenant_

_Impossible._ Répondit catégoriquement le serpent. _Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire cela._

_Regarde un peu qui se trouve derrière moi…_dit Harry, l'air sûr de lui, en désignat Bonifus d'un signe de tête.

_Lui ?_

_Lui même. Ne te rappelles t'il donc personne ?_

_Je… NON !_

_Si. LUI à le pouvoir de faire cela. Ceci, est MON horcruxe._ Conclu Harry en faisant tourner lentement le médaillon entre ses doigts.

Soudain, il lança le médaillon dans les airs de toutes ses forces, en direction de Bonifus.

_« Voldemort Horcruxe eximae ! »_ s'exclama Voldemort, maintenant totalement paniqué

L'objet vola en éclat, et Harry eut le temps de saisir sa baguette avant que son ennemi n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Tu n'as pas confiance en tes pouvoirs sale assasin…_fit Harry d'une voix grave. _Tu viens de détruire ton dernier morceau d'âme…_ Il leva sa baguette et prononça avec toute la haine du monde : _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

La créature, mi-homme, mi-serpent, s'écroula à terre, un regard étrangement fairplay sur le visage.

Harry s'effondra à son tour, mais de soulagement cette fois. Il avait réussi. Il n'en revenait pas. Un étrange sentiment de puissance l'envahit. Maintenant, tout allait s'arranger…

_Merci Harry. La prophétie disait donc vrai…Nous sommes tous vangés. Que c'est bon…_dit Hermione, d'une voix glaciale.

_Tu…tu vas bien ?_ demanda Harry

_Très bien, merci. Je m'en retourne à mes occupations maintenant… Ron ! Draco !_ appella t'elle.

Ron baissa la tête, les yeux humides, puis reprit contenance avec un regard fier et loyal. Draco,quant à lui, jeta un furtil coup d'œil à Bonifus avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

Résigné et impuissant, Harry se tourna vers ses amis pour constater les dégats.

_Nous avons perdu Padma et Maugrey…_fit Neville, toujours sanglotant.

Harry avança lentement vers Ginny, lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans la direction opposée.

_Je refuse de perdre mes amis. C'en est trop…_fit-il simplement.

…………………………

**J'avais aussi pensé à réssussiter le père de Tom Jédusor pour le tuer…du même sang, il aurait pu détruire l'horcruxe…Mais bon, de l'une ou de l'autre manière, je veux bien avouer que la mort de Voldy est un peu comment dirais-je…capillo-tractée…Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire n'est pas axée sur la mort de ce cher seigneur, mais plutôt sur le côté sombre de notre Miss Granger internationale…**

**Alors ça vous a plu ?**


	13. alliance dangereuse

**Désolée pour le retard… petit beugue informatique assez insupportable…**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Beewin : **Oui, je sais, c'était expéditif !Mais comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas sur la mort de l'autre tordu que la fic est axée mais plutôt sur le côté sombre d'Hermione. Pour répondre à ta question,je prévois encore 2 chapitres.

Bisous à toi

**Miniblonde 07 : **Merci pour le compliment ! En effet, Harry va retrouver ses amis. Mais pas comme tu le crois…

Bisous à toi

**Liliepotter : **Bah, il faut bien changer un peu non ? Hermione est depuis toujours une petite sainte ni touche irréprochable et moralisatrice ! Alors pour une fois qu'elle peut se lacher…

Gros bisous !

**Chatonne : **Voici la suite tant attendue ! un revirement de situation qui je pense, va te surprendre…

Gros bisous à toi !

**Nacao : **Merci ! très touchant ton commentaire ! oui, la bataille était rapide, mais comme je le dis dans le chapitre précédent, la mort de Voldemort n'est que le déclencheur d'une suite surprenante comme tu vas le voir…

Bonne lecture ! Bisous à toi

**Cassandra 57 : **oh ! une nouvelle revieweuse ! Et qui écrit en plus ! Je te promets de lire tes fics très prochainement. Et j'éspère que tu me suivras dans les prochaines ! Bon, je vois que ça te plaît, alors je penses que la suite te plaira aussi !

Bisous à toi !

**Cindy2008 : **Tu verras bien ma petite Cindy ! Hermione fera beaucoup de mal, mais pas forcment comme tu l'imagine ! Mais ça…tu le sauras au dénouement !

Gros bisous !

**HappyHermia **: Des explications ? Harry et Dumbledore ont discuté dans le grenier du QG. La stratégie qu'ils ont mis au point ce soir là consistait à ce que Harry fasse croire à Voldy que Bonifus ( en qui voldemort à très bien reconnu Dumbledore (on est mage noir ou on l'est pas !)) à modifié les propriétés de son dernier horcruxe et qu'il est maintenant celui de Harry. Voldemort y croit car souvient toi, depuis le tome 4, son sang coule dans ses veines ! Or, Harry ment dans ce duel. Cet horcruxe est donc toujours le sien lorsqu'il le détruit, prensant affaiblir Harry. Mais du coup, c'est lui qu'il rend vulnérable.

C 'est plus clair ?

gros bisous à toi.

**Sephora : **Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! J'espère que tu me suivras sur mes prochaines fics !

Gros bisous

**Roselani : **Oui, Hermione pète les plombs. Mais c'est la magie noire qui la rend aussi avide de pouvoir et de méfaits…

Bientôt le dénouement.

Bisous à toi !

**Darkmione** : Merci beaucoup ! En plus, je vois que le thème de ma fic correspond parfaitement à ton pseudo ! J'éspère que tu suivras ma prochaine fic, ça devrais te plaire…

Bisous !

Chapitre 13 : Alliance dangereuse 

_Mais pourquoi a-t'il fait cela Bonifus ?_

_Je l'ignore mon bon ami, je l'ignore…_

…………………………..

_Nous marchons depuis des heures Harry…Vas tu enfin m'expliquer pourquoi tu as préféré quitter la sécurité de l'odre pour nous perdre dans la fôret interdite ?_

_Je crois savoir qu'il y a un portoloin dans une clairière non loin de là…_ répondit simplement le jeune homme.

_Peut-être, oui, mais pour aller où ?_

_Je veux récupérer nos amis…_

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une clairière, et ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la magnifique pierre. Ils s'en saisirent ensemble, et un crochet invisible les entraina par le nombril. Cette sensation parraissait toujours aussi désagréable à Harry.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le long corridor, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'y avait plus personne. C'est alors qu'il compris qu'il ne restait qu'un endroit encore sécurisé dans les environs…

Il pris aussitôt la rouquine par le bras, et transplana.

Le Manoir des Malfoy lui donna le vertige. Comment un couple avec un seul enfant avait pu vivre ici pendant des années…tant d'espace pour si peu de personnes alors que son bien aimé parrain avait passé 13 ans enfermé à Azkaban, et que lui même avait dormis pendant des années dans un placard à balais…

Ils restèrent cachés derrière une haie pendant un bon moment, puis se décidèrent à en sortir pour s'avancer prudemment.

Ce fut Hermione qui les accueillit, affichant un regard suspicieux.

_Que faîtes vous ici ?_ lança-t'elle sèchement

_Nous venons faire équipe avec toi_ dit simplement Harry

_Que…quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?_ demanda Ginny au bord de l'évanouissement

_Réfléchis un peu, Ginny,_ dit Harry à voix basse en la prenant par les épaules, _à quoi sert de servir l'ordre, si c'est pour voir nos amis tomber les uns après les autres ? Nos parents sont morts, nous n'avons plus d'attaches… et ton frère est ici, ainsi que ta meilleure amie…et avec eux, nous ne risquons plus rien._

_Est ce que tu es sérieux, ou est-ce l'un de tes pièges ridicules ?_

_C'est très sérieux mon amour…c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de nous retrouver…_

Hermione, surprise, se retourna pour face à celui qui venait de parler

_Draco ? Alors mes soupçons étaient fondés…tu gardais contact avec ces misérables…_

_Seulement avec Harry mon ange…son âme est aussi noire que les tourments qu'il a enduré…et il fera un bon mage noir. J'en suis sûr._

_Crois tu ?_ demanda alors la jeune fille en le toisant avec mépris.

_Je le répète, j'en suis sûr._

_Bien. Nous verrons, dans ce cas._

Ginny observa les trois autres. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle se dit alors qu'elle avait échoué. Ses amis étaient perdus…Même lui. Même Harry…

_Draco, aurais-tu une chambre pour nous ?_ _Je dois parler à Ginny._

……………………..

_Où sont-ils ?_

_Dans la tour Ouest. Pas très loin de ta chambre, Weasley._

_Merde._

_Quoi ? N'es-tu pas ravi que ton meilleur ami et ta sœur nous rejoignent enfin ?_

_Je n'en sais rien. Ma sœur est fragile…_

_Ta sœur est aussi fragile qu'un camion benne, Weasley. Dois-je te rappeller combien de mangemorts elle a tué pendant que tu te cachais des attaques de l'ordre ?_

_Moi je pense que tu nous dois des explications Draco !_ lança froidement Hermione.

_Très bien…comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai gardé contact avec Harry._

_Oui, ça, nous avons remarqué…_

_Il est avec nous depuis le début._

_Pardon ?_

_Oui. Seulement, il faudra le remettre à niveau…il ne s'est entraîné que pour combattre le mal. Pas l'inverse…_

_VAS TU T'EXPLIQUER A LA FIN !_

_Quand tu m'as parlé de ton plan ,lorsque nous étions encore à l'école, j'en ai aussitôt parlé à Harry. Pour garder son image de petit garçon modèle, il a feint de suivre la bonne voie. Il s'est alors engagé pour combattre aux côtés de l'ordre. Ainsi, il pouvait les espionner pour mon compte. C'est pourquoi l'un et l'autre, connaîssions exactement les futurs agissements de chaque camp. Son but était le même que le nôtre. Vaincre le Lord noir. Et nous avons réussi. Comment crois-tu que l'ordre a été mis au courant pour l'horcruxe que nous avons détruit ? Ainsi, il n'y a eu aucune perte d'information._

_Hum…ton histoire tient la route_

_Dans ce cas peut-être as- tu un nouveau plan pour démarrer ton règne d'impératrice du mal ?_

_J'ai bien une idée…mais ce sera entre toi et moi, mon ange…_

_Oh…je comprends,_ dit Ron, _le visage empourpré, je vous laisse faire vos saletés, moi je monte…_

……………………..

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés paisiblement au manoir.

Ginny et Harry, grâce à leurs entrainements intensifs au sein de l'ordre, avaient facilement appris les élémentaires de la magie noire. Il n'y avait malheureusement qu'un pas entre le bien et le mal, aurait pu se dire n'importe quelle personne sagace ayant assisté à leur transformation.

Donc, après un petit mois d'efforts, ils étaient parvenus au niveau des autres. Celui de Draco et Ron en tout cas.

Leur prochain plan : la banque Gringot's. Beaucoup d'argent.

Le but : agrandir l'équipe. Mais pas avec n'importe qui. L'objectif était de reconvertir des aurors.

L'attaque aurait lieu dans trois jours.

Ron, au milieu de ces deux couples épris d'une passion sauvage et non dissimulée, se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Il s'asseyait souvent sur son lit, fixant un poin au sol, ou encore les poignées en or massif de sa commode, et se demandait pourquoi, et comment il s'était retrouvé ici, avec ces gens qu'il ne connaîssait plus.

L'image de ses parents lui venait alors à l'esprit, et il pleurait longuement, seul, sans même pouvoir en parler à ses proches.

Le matin de l'attaque, Draco, Hermione et Harry se tenaient prêts à transplaner dans le grand hall marbré du manoir.

_Est ce que nous sommes prêts ?_ demanda Hermione, visiblement impatiente

_Presque. Ginny est allé chercher Ron._

Ils entendirent alors un bruit de pas précipité dans l'escalier, et virent la rouquine descendre en trombe l'escalier.

_Ron a diparu !_ s'écria t-elle

………………

Ils avaient passé la journée entière et la moitié de la nuit à la recherche du rouquin. Mais en vain. Ils avaient donc supposé le pire, au grand désespoir de tous.

L'attaque avait été reportée quelques jours plus tard.

Le soir même, dans la grande cuisine où étaient affairés les elfes de maison, les questions fusaient.

_Il s'est certainement senti très seul ces derniers temps_, supposa Harry.

_Je n'en sais rien…mais toujours est-il qu'il a disparu. C'est agaçant…c'est un bon élément…peut-être est-il mort ? Peut-être que nous n'avons pas tué tous les mangemorts en fin de compte…_

_ALORS C'EST TOUT CE QUI T'IMPORTE !_ s'emporta Ginny, _C'ETAIT UN BON ELEMENT !_

_Calme toi ma chérie,_ la rassura Harry, _il doit être dans les parages…_

Ils finirent de déguster leur repas, la tête baissée, n'échangeant plus un mot jusqu'au moment du coucher.

…………………

L'heure de l'attaque avait sonné… tous se tenaient prêts, cette fois, pour mener à bien leur plan.

Ils transplanèrent sur le chemin de traverse, et firent face avec determination, au géant de pierre qu'ils devraient attaquer. La banque Gringot's, réputée pour être la plus sûre de Londres, se dressait devant eux avec prétention. Elle ne leur faisait plus peur désormais…

Sans même échanger un mot ni un regard, ils entrèrent par la force dans le batiment. Leur première victime innocente fut donc un gobelin. Puis deux…puis trois…puis ce fut un véritable massacre.

_Un bien propre carnage,_ admira Hermione en observant avec satisfaction les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, _pas une goutte de sang._

_Cela tombe très bien, _répondit Ginny, un petit sourire en coin, _j'ai le sang en horreur._

_Allons nous servir, _fit Harry.

Draco en tête, ils parcoururent les ravins de pierre, dans les grottes souterraines qui enfermaient les coffres.

Ils arrêtèrent de piller lorsqu'ils jugèrent suffisante la somme destinée à corrompre plusieurs aurors.

…………………..

Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione était assise dans la salle de repos, et lisait le journal du matin. Bonifus Horacio déclarait à la gazette que leur plan pour détourner les plans des nouveaux mages noirs devrait porter ses fruits, et qu'il gardait espoir en ses troupes…

Le quatuor avait accompli de sacrées hécatombes, et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée de jour en jour, Draco lui prépara une boisson destinée à lui faire passer une douce nuit de sommeil. Il lui tendit la coupe avec un sourire bienveillant.

_Bois ça, amour…cela te fera le plus grand bien…_

_Merci beaucoup, dit elle en tournant les talons, je vais essayer de dormir…je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive._

_C'est la puissance de la magie mon cœur…ton épuisement est plus que normal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela va passer…_

_Bonne nuit mon ange…_

Draco la regarda sortir de la pièce, et retourna près de Harry et Ginny. Ils restèrent un bon moment, à se regarder, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

…………

Hermione s'allongea, et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver un sommeil réparateur. Ses espoirs s'envolèrent aussitôt qu'elle éprouva une sensation étrange.

C'était comme si une boule se matérialisait au creux de son estomac. La douleur était foudroyante. Elle essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. De la tour Est, les trois autres n'entendirent même pas le bruit sourd qu'elle fit en s'écroulant sur le plancher en chêne massif.

Quand elle repris connaîssance, il était plus de 3 heures du matin. Draco n'était toujours pas remonté. Elle se sentit très légère et n'estima pas nécessaire de passer vingt minutes à arpenter le manoir pour le prévenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle n'estima pas non plus nécéssaire de le prévenir de ce qu'elle allait faire. Non. Ce n'était pas utile…

Un énorme sentiment de culpabilité venait de l'envahir et l'image des corps défunts qu'elle avait assassinés de ses propres mains venait la hanter tout à coup.

Ce serait facile.

De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas expliquer aux trois autres que soudainement, elle décidait d'abandonner. Ils étaient vils. Tous les trois.

Et retourner auprès de l'ordre ne servirait à rien. Ils ne lui pardonneraient pas. Jamais…

Elle monta la volée de marches qui menait aux coffres. Elle pris l'argent qui s'y trouvait… elle le convertirait le moment venu.

Elle laissa tout sur place.

Et elle transplana.

Elle débarqua dans une ruelle sombre. Des SDF y avaient élu domicile. Tétanisée, elle couru, les sacs pleins de mornilles sur le dos.

Elle trouva un banc et y passa la nuit, recroquevillée en position fœtale. Au dessus de sa tête, un panneau indiquait « Gare de Lyon ».

Le lendemain, elle jeta un sort aux sacs en les transformant en ces bouts de papiers blancs qu'utilisaient les moldus pour encaisser de l'argent.

Les chèques semblaient alors provenir d'une maison de jeux française très célèbre.

Ce fut très facile…un sort d'amnésie pas-ci, par-là…

Tout fut d'une évidence enfantine…

Quand le moment fut venu, quand elle se sentit prête, elle jeta le même sort dans sa propre direction.

Et une nouvelle vie commença…

…………………………………………

Prochain chapitre, le dénouement…Peut-être avez-vous déjà une petite idée de ce que mon esprit tordu à pu élaborer…

**A Lundi !**

**Bisous à tout le monde…**


	14. Le pardon

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Voici donc le fameux dénouement.**

**Pas de réponses personnalisées puisque il n'y a dans vos reviews aucune question à laquelle je puisse répondre maintenant !**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir les réponses à vos questions !**

**MERCI donc à Happy Hermia, Cindy 2008, Liliepotter, Chatonne, Nacao, Cassandra57, Amand1 et Sephora pour leurs reviews récurrentes, mais aussi à mes trois petites nouvelles, C !LOU !LI£, Lamiss12 et dd qui je l'éspère, me suivront dans mes prochaines fics !**

**Dernier Chapitre la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous à toutes et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : Le Pardon 

_hey ! Harmonie !_

_Gwen ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_Je t'ai attendue à la sortie du campus après le cour mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée…alors je suis venue t'attendre devant chez toi ! Tu as appris pour Mme Vouje ?_

_Heu…non ?_

_Elle est à l'infirmerie…elle est tombée dans les pommes !_

_Ca alors…_

_C'est dingue non ? Bref, on monte chez toi prendre un café ?_

_Oui. Il faut que je te parle Gwen…_

Alors que les deux amies montaient l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement, Hermione repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures. Le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait était si étrange…un mélange d'inquiétude et de bonheur inexplicable.

Quand elle avait saisi la boule de lumière, tous ses souvenirs étaient reparus : Son statut de sorcière, la douleur de la perte de ses parents, l'exitation de sa romance avec Draco Malfoy, la frustration de son changement de position au sein du monde des sorciers.

Que pensaient-ils d'elle maintenant ? Beaucoup de mal apparement. Elle avait lu un ignoble mépris dans les yeux de Ginny, Draco semblait la haïr plus que tout. Et Harry…égal à lui même. En plus indifférent peut-être…

Elle avait réussi à négocier un peu de temps, en demandant un délai pour dire au revoir à ses amis. Ils avaient accepté. A contre cœur visiblement.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait que Gwen qui comptait pour elle dans cette vie…

_Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ? attends, je vais te servir…_

Gwen se pencha vers la table basse, et remplis les deux mugs de café brulant. Hermione l'observa un moment, fixant ses cheveux soyeux et son petit visage avenant. La bienveillance de son amie avait été plus rassurante que jamais. Mais elle devait lui annoncer son départ. Elle devait lui annoncer qu'elles ne se reverraient jamais.

_Je vais partir,_ lacha t'elle tout à coup.

_Ah bon ? où ça ?_ demanda Gwen, étonnée mais pas effrayée.

_Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé en cours, cet après midi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu parles de notre démonstration en psycho ?_

_Laisse tomber…_

_Harmonie, tu es bizzare, tu vas bien ?_

_Oui…enfin non ! Je vais devoir partir, Gwen…_

_Tu commence à m'inquiéter…_

_Je…j'ai retrouvé ma famille. Et mes amis…_

_Harmonie ! C'est formidable ! _

_Ils vivent en Angleterre._

_Oh non…_

_Je suis désolée…_

_Mais tu ne peux pas quitter Paris comme ça ! Et tes études ? Et moi…_

_Tu as d'autres amis non ? dit-elle d'une vois douce, tu m'oublieras vite…_

_Pas question ! mais…c'est pas si grave !_ dit-elle alors, le regard déterminé. _L'Angleterre, c'est pas si loin que ça ! Je viendrais te rendre visite…Et toi aussi !_

_Je crois que ça ne sera pas possible, Gwen…_

_Mais…Pourquoi ?_

_J'ai fais pas mal d'erreurs lorsque je vivais là-bas…Et je vais devoir en assumer les conséquences…Et puis…ma famille est très spéciale tu sais…_

La conversation dura des heures, jusque tard dans la soirée. Hermione avait dit au revoir à son amie, qui était partie sanglottante, la tête basse. Elle avait pu lire la déception dans son regard, celle qui rend rancunnier…

_Ne sois pas triste…Dumbledore acceptera surement que tu la revoies…_

Hermione sursauta. Ginny venait de transplaner tout près d'elle, et lui parlait à présent d'une voix douce.

Hermione la toisa avec suspicion, puis protéga instinctivement son ventre de ses mains.

_Ne crains rien, je vais tout t'expliquer. Poursuivit-elle avec calme._

Hermione n'eut pas envie de répliquer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était savoir ce qui s'était passé depuis ces trois dernières années. Savoir pourquoi ses amis étaient restés du côté noir (au vu des apparences), et savoir comment ils s'y étaient pris pour la retrouver. Elle laissa donc Ginny, entamer un long monologue, écoutant chacunes de ses explications avec attention.

_Je n'ai que de bonne choses à te dire…contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, nous ne sommes pas mauvais. Nous faisons tous les trois partie de l'ordre, et nous sommes tous les trois devenus aurors._

_Tu t'es laissée prendre à ton propre piège Hermione. Depuis le début. Tout d'abord, laisse moi t'anoncer plusieurs nouvelles._

Tes parents sont en vie… 

Hermione pleura. Elle pleura tant qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il ne resterait plus une goutte d'eau dans son corps. Au fur et à mesure que Ginny progressait dans son histoire, un énorme sentiment de culpabilité se propagea dans son âme, et une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac.

Ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Ceux de Ron et Ginny non plus.

Elle appris qu'ils étaient gardiens du secret de la resurection de Dumbledore. Et qu'ils avaient eu recours, pendant tout ce temps, au polynectar, préparé soigneusement par le professeur Teither, allias Severus Rogue. C'est alors qu'elle compris la panique ressentie par Voldemort, le soir de sa mort. Il avait reconnu Bonifus en Dumbledore. Elle compris aussi pourquoi tout le monde s'était montré insensible lors des enterrements qui avaient eu lieu cette année là.

Molly était donc devenue Either et Arthur avait pris l'apparence de Steven. Les stocks de cheveux avaient été prélevés dans des salons de coiffure moldus. Des hommes et femmes aux cheveux longs, pour prévoir un échantillon suffisant pour assurer la potion pendant une année entière.

Ses parents avaient eu recour à la même méthode, et placés sous protection rapprochée au ministère de la magie. Ils occupaient des postes à responsabilités administratives.

Narcissa avait pris l'apparence de Sonya.

On avait aussi fait croire à la disparition du corp d'Arthur Weasley afin de médiatiser l'affaire, et de la faire entrer dans tous les esprits.

Le but avait été de faire croire à Voldemort et autres sorciers noirs, que tout ce petit monde était bel et bien éliminé du monde des sorciers.

Draco, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient appris tout cela dès la disparition d'Hermione.

Depuis, tout le monde s'était mis à sa recherche.

Un soir, alors que Draco et Harry avaient appris que Dumbledore était en vie, il leur avait demandé un petit service.

Le but étant de ramener Hermione et Ron à la raison, Draco devrait faire croire à sa vulnérabilité en s'alliant à elle dans le monde noir. Eliminer Voldemort avait alors été plus simple. Draco faisait circuler les informations, et espionnait pour le compte de l'ordre.

Ses larmes de joie redoublèrent lorsqu'elle appris ceci : quand Mc Gonnagal avait confisqué les baguettes au cours de l'année, la révision annuelle n'était qu'un pretexte. Simple démarche pour pouvoir modifier les propriétés de celle d'Hermione. En effet, un Avada Kedavra lancé par sa baguette ne produirait plus qu'un profond coma. Ainsi, l'irréparable avait été évité. Tous les sorts mortels qu'elle avait jeté depuis, n'étaient qu'illusion. Les Gobelins de Gringot's se portaient à merveille.

Mais la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles fut celle ci.

Un sortilège de magie ancienne avait été jeté par la mère de Tom Jedusor en personne. La frêle sorcière, qui détenait des pouvoirs divinatoires exceptionnels avaient vu en son fils une ignominie inimaginable. Elle avait su qu'il deviendrait vil et sans remors. C'est alors qu'elle avait eu recours à un sortilège de « retour de vie ».

Celui qui parviendrait à renverser le mage noir, aurait le pouvoir de rendre la vie à quiconque ayant fait les frais de ses pulsions assassines, ainsi qu'à celles de ses hommes de main.

Elle appris alors par Ginny que Lilie et James Potter étaient de nouveau en vie, ainsi que Sirius Black, Maugrey Fol'œil et Padma Patil.

Et bien d'autres encore…

Tout se petit monde faisait désormais partie de l'ordre du Phoenix, en prévision des prochains sorciers qui tourneraient mal, et vivaient dans un bonheur complet.

_Mais alors ? Pourquoi ai-je ressenti cette douleur affreuse avant de quitter le manoir il y a trois ans ? Et pourquoi m'avoir fait croire à votre méchanceté ? Pourquoi m'avoir jeté un Doloris ?_

_Nous n'avons fait que suivre les plans de Dumbledore. Quand tu es tombée malade au manoir, c'était à cause de moi. Après avoir convaincu mon frère de partir sur le champs pour le square Grimmault, je t'ai droguée. Et c'est Dumbledore et Rogue qui ont mis au point le remède. Une potion qui annulerait les effets que produisaient la magie noire sur toi. D'où ce sentiment de culpabilité. Nous n'avions pas prévu ton départ ! Le but était que tu redevienne notre Hermione Granger._

_Quand nous avons commencé à te rechercher, Dumbledore a ressenti ton « aura ». Il a su ce que tu avais fait. Il a su que tu t'étais jeté un sort d'amnésie._

_Alors il a trouvé le remède. Mais il avait peur qu'en recouvrant la mémoire, les effets de la précédente potion disparaissent. Nous ne voulions surtout pas que tu redeviennes mauvaise !_

_Il a alors mis au point cette boule de lumière, qui te rendrait tes souvenirs et tes pouvoirs. Nous t'avons jeté un Doloris sur ses ordres, car nous savions qu'en tant que moldue, tu refuserais de suivre nos instructions. Quant à la douleur abdominale que tu as ressentie il ya trois ans, avant de quitter le manoir, elle était due aux effets de la potion…_

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait donc commis aucune erreur qui fut irréparable. Personne ne lui en voulait. Ils avaient tous voulu la sortir de l'enfer. Les gens qu'elle aimait étaient en vie.

_Allons retrouver les autres maintenant._

_Draco m'en veut ?_

_Draco à plus souffert que n'importe qui lors de ta disparition. Il a souffert le martyre…Vraiment. C'est lui qui t'as retrouvée. A force d'acharnement._

_Je veux le voir…_fit Hermione entre deux sanglots.

_Allons-y. Tout le monde t'attends…_

………………………

**C'est l'heure des reviews ! La semaine prochaine, l'épilogue.**


	15. épilogue

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

**Je vous laisse juger de vos derniers ressentiments.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, c'est vous qui m'avez permis de continuer malgré quelques baisses d'inspiration !**

**Je tiens aussi à rectifier certaines erreurs dans la réponse générale aux reviews du précédent chapitre, j'ignore pourquoi mais le texte n'est pas passé àà certains endroits.**

**Voici donc la phrase complète : **

**MERCI donc à Happy Hermia, Cindy 2008, Liliepotter, Chatonne, Nacao, Cassandra57, Amand1 et Sephora pour leurs reviews récurrentes, mais aussi à mes trois petites nouvelles, C! Lou! Li£, Lamiss12 et dd qui je l'éspère, me suivront dans mes prochaines fics !**

**Réponses au reviews de cette semaine :**

**O0 Bou Bou O0 : Voici donc le dernier chapitre! Merci pour les compliments, reviens me voir sur ma prochaine fic!**

**Bisous à toi**

**Lamiss12 : désolée! je sais que tu voulais qu'ils restent du côté sombre, mais mon histoire n'aurait pas eu de sens! Peut être que dans la prochaine fic...**

**Bisous et merci pour tes reviews!**

**Amand1/dd : Eh les filles, la prochaine fois je veux 1 review chacune! non mais c'est quoi cette histoire!**

**c'est vrai que l'identité de Molly était plus évidente, mais j'espère quand même avoir gardé le suspense jusqu'à la fin!**

**Gros bisous à vous deux, et merci pour vos compliments qui me touchent beaucoup! A très vite pour ma prochaine fic!**

**Beewin : Oh! Te revoila Beewin! J'en suis ravie... C'est vrai que tu avais raison pour Molly. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire tout de suite! Très perspicace!**

**RDV sur ma prochaine fic!**

**Gros bisous!**

**Cassandra57 : Merci pour tes reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup! Voici le dernier chapitre avant ma prochaine fiction.**

**Bisous à toi et bonne lecture**

**mama: J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce dernier chapitre à ton retour de vacances! merci pour ta review c'est très touchant!**

**Gros bisous**

**lunathelunatique : et oui, les fictions sont faites pour cela! les personnages deviennent les notres et deviennent exactement ce que nous voulons! Ravie que ça t'es plu!**

**Bisous à toi, RDV très bientôt pour ma prochaine fic!**

**lilipotter : Déjà, un grand merci pour m'avoir reviewé tant de fois! voici donc le dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les autres. Quant à savoir si je vais encore les faire souffrir...qui sait? bonne lecture!**

**Gros bisous à toi...**

**Roselani : Merci! je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ai fait! J'aime bien être tordue...(hé hé).**

**Oui, c'est la fin, mais je reviens d'ici une quizaine de jours avec une nouvelle fic!**

**Gros bisous à toi!**

**Jenny : Merci beaucoup, ton compliment me touche et tu auras l'occasion de m'encourager d'ici peu de temps pour ma nouvelle fic! Je t'en remercie d'avance!**

**Bisous à toi et à très vite!**

**Melow : merci! tu flatte mon égo! C'est beau ces reviews...**

**Gros bisous à toi!**

**Merci encore à toutes, j'éspère vous retrouver sur ma prochaine fic !**

**En éspérant ne pas vous décevoir, je vous souhaite une courte mais bonne lecture…**

**Epilogue : **

Hermione était assise sur un large canapé fait de bois et de feuilles d'or.

Elle contempla un moment le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ses pensées prirent le dessus et l'amenèrent à se remémorer non sans douleur l'année écoulée avant son départ pour Paris.

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour faire fuir ses démons, et détourna le regard au dehors, par la fenêtre.

Ginny installait l'argenterie sur l'immense table visiblement prête à accueillir les invités. Draco et Harry discutaient tranquillement avec Sirius qui avait été innocenté par le ministère, et Ron vivait sa nouvelle idille avec Parvati Patil, au pied d'un arbre, au bord du lac.

Le manoir des Malfoy était redevenu ce qu'il avait toujours été, un paisible mélange de luxe et d'harmonie.

Rubéus Hagrid avait passé cette dernière année à réaménager l'extérieur, avec l'aide de Mme Maxime, avec qui il était marié depuis presque deux ans.

Sonya, qui avait repris l'apparence de Narcissa Malfoy, leur avait proposé des les accueillir dans la tour nord du manoir, pour les remercier de leurs efforts. Ils passeraient l'année scolaire à Poudlard, et les étés dans leurs nouveaux appartements.

_Comment te sens tu ici_, Dobby ?

_Dobby ne remerciera jamais assez Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy de lui avoir permis de passer sa retraite ici, Miss._ Répondit le petit elfe de maison

_Dobby, tu n'es pas contraint de travailler, souvient-en ! Vas donc te reposer dans le parc si cela te fais plaisir !_

_Oh non, Miss ! Je vous demande pardon Miss, mais Dobby préfère travailler !_

_Fais comme il te plaît, Dobby…_soupira Hermione, exaspérée de ne pouvoir convaincre au moins cet elfe rebelle de lâcher un peu le labeur.

Elle fut surprise de voir Draco sur le pas de la porte, un sourire enjoleur, faisant glisser sensuellement le bouton d'une rose rouge sur ses lèvres douces.

_Ca va amour ? _demanda-t'il

_Oui…_

_Hey, ma chérie…n'ait aucune inquiétude…tu sais bien qu'ils t'ont pardonnée…_dit il doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

_Je sais…mais la culpabilité me ronge…_

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime aussi._

Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres, Albus et Minerva Dumbledore,James et Lilie Potter, Padma et Seamus Finigan, Bill et Fleur Weasley, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Neville et Luna Londubat avec leurs parents.

Les mariages avaient été célébrés les uns après les autres et Hermione regrettait amèrement de ne pas y avoir été présente.

Le bonheur visible sur chaque visage lui rappela qu'elle avait tout de même légèrement contribué à tout cela, ce qui lui rendit le sourire.

Lilie, tuée à la fleur de l'âge, était réstée jeune en recouvrant la vie, ce qui lui avait permi de voir son petit ventre s'arrondir de nouveau.

Narcissa se dirigea vers Sirius, et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Il le lui rendit en souriant.

Ils se mirent tous à table et les efles commencèrent à apporter des verres de bierreaubeurre.

Ils discutèrent longuement et furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Severus Rogue. Au grand étonnement de tous, il était accompagné d'une ravissante demoiselle prénomée Sarah, qu'il présenta avec son impassibilité habituelle comme étant sa fiancée.

Cet événement incongru arracha un franc sourire à Harry et Draco.

Son arrivée fut bientôt suivie par celle de Rémus et Nymphadora Lupin, ainsi que celle d'Alastor Maugrey, également accompagné d'une jeune fille dont le visagé était barré par une fine cicatrice, ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa beauté.

_Elea Firen_, se présenta-t'elle devant un Maugrey rougissant

Les conversations allèrent bon train pendant des heures.

_Peut-être célèbreront-nous bientôt de nouvelles unions ?_ suggéra Molly en jetant des regards sur l'assemblée.

Draco serra lamain d'Hermione dans la sienne, Harry jeta un regard timide vers Ginny, et Ron trouva un intêret soudain à son assiete sous l'œil amusé de Parvati.

_En tout cas, on peut dire que la mort de Voldemort aura jeté une atmosphère passionnelle sur le monde des sorciers ! Les mages marieurs sont débordés depuis trois ans !_ lança Tonks

_Oui…_Repri Arthur, _Charlie et Percy arrivent demain avec leurs fiancées respectives. Nous les marions en juin prochain !_

_Et toi Neville ? Comment se passe ta nouvelle vie ?_

_C'est formidable, fit le garçon avec un sourire timide, être médicomage, c'est ce qui me correspond. Je le dois au professeur Maugrey…_

_Vas-tu un jour m'appeler Alastor !_ lança ce dernier avec une mauvaise huemeur feinte. _Et vous les jeunes ? Vos carrières d'Aurors avancent ?_

_Oh oui !_ s'écria Ginny sans contenir son enthousiasme, _c'est fantastique ! il faut dire que nous avons eu les meilleurs professeurs !_

_Ça, c'est bien vrai !_ crièrent les autres d'une même voix

Maugrey et Lupin rougirent légèrement, on pu même discerner une petite larme au coin de l'œil de Maugrey.

_Bientôt la rentrée…_lacha soudainement Albus Dumbledore.

_Oui…_fit Hermione pensivement.

_Il nous manque d'ailleurs un professeur…je ne sais vraiment pas à qui confier le poste…_reprit-il avec un petit sourire.

_De quoi d'agit t'il ?_ demanda Hermione avec empressement

_Oui c'est vrai…_relança Minerva, _avec mon nouveau poste de sous-directrice…comment allons nous faire ?_

_Vous…vous ne serez plus professeur de méthamorphose ?_

_Non…_répondit Mc Gonagall, _de plus, Tonks à repris son poste d'Auror au ministère…_

_Ah…_hésita Hermione

_Hermione ?_ demanda alors Dumbledore, _tu sais qu'il nous faudrait quelqu'un de confiance pour ce poste…Aurais-tu quelqu'un à nous conseiller ?_

_Je…je ne sais pas…_dit-elle avec impatience

_Ah…Dommage…Mais…crois-tu que toi, tu pourrais assumer cette responsabilité ?_ dit enfin le vieil homme

_Moi ?_

_Oui toi…_

_Oh, professeur ! Ce serait formidable !_

_Voilà un point de réglé !_ dit Minerva avec enthousiasme

_Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez !_ lança Draco avec malice, _elle va martyriser les élèves et leur donner des tonnes de devoirs !_

Le repas s'acheva sur un énorme gâteau peu appétissant et dégoulinant. Dobby l'avait amené sur la table avec un large sourire.

_Dobby l'a préparé avec tout son cœur, Miss Granger ! Dobby est heureux de faire plaisir à ses nouveaux maîtres !_

_M…merci Dobby !_ fit Hermione en sourirant avec dégout, _je suis sure que c'est un délice ! Draco ? tu goûtes en premier ?_

Draco lui jeta un regard assasin, et le fou rire gagna l'assemblée. Les conversations reprirent dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde se résigna à goûter le gâteau.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !_

Le cri d'effroi de Padma fit sursauter tout le monde. Ils suivirent son regard perdu dans le ciel, et l'apperçurent.

_Réunion de l'ordre à la première heure demain matin ! _lança Sirius avec determination

La haut, dans le ciel, elle s'était déssinée très nettement, aussi éblouissante que le soleil d'août, la marque des ténèbres était venue anéantir de nouveau l'espoir que le monde des sorciers avait construit depuis plus de trois années.

Plus loin, plus haut, sur la haute colline qui dominait les alentours, le maître des ténèbres, le mage noir, celui dont on ne doit pâs prononcer le nom, ou tout autre nom que vous voudrez lui donner, se tenait de toute sa hauteur, un sourire glacial déssiné sur un visage reptilien monstrueux, autrefois pourtant de toute beauté.

_Bien imbéciles sont ceux qui pensent pouvoir m'anéantir un jour…_

…………………………..

**Quitte à être tordue, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. N'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez encore reviewer, je vous répondrai toujours ! Si vous avez des questions à propos de quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas compris, je me ferais également un plaisir d'y répondre !**

**Voilà. C'était ma première fiction que j'achève avec un pincement au cœur. Très bientôt, d'ici deux semaines je pense, une nouvelle histoire sur ma page. **

**Alors, veillez…**

**Merci encore à toutes mes revieweuses!**


End file.
